


From the Dining Table

by chevycoop17



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, He's wrong, I love debby, I'll add more - Freeform, Josh thinks he loves Debby, M/M, Mark is a supportive little dude, Oops, Sad Tyler, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet Josh, bitch Debby, but she doesn't have a choice she has to be a bitch, drawing a blank rn, eventually, referenced past self harm, tyler misses Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevycoop17/pseuds/chevycoop17
Summary: Tyler and Josh broke up two years ago. Josh has moved on, but Tyler hasn't. Things happen and Josh sees Tyler walking down the street. Josh wants to be friends with Tyler again. Will Tyler let Josh worm his way back into his life or tell him to go away?Based off of Harry Styles' song From the Dining Table. It's cute, go listen.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever. I never had the intention of writing one, but every time I listened to From the Dining Table (which is often because I love it), all I could think of was Joshler. So I had to be the one to write it. Let me know what you think! If you like it, I can write some more!!! Hope you enjoy.

He rolled over as the sun streamed through the gap in his curtains. He had that dream again. The one where they were on the swings in the local park. Blue hair, rich brown eyes, and the crinkliest smile one could imagine. Josh was there. It was almost as if his scent lingered in the room.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror at himself. His tuff of brown hair on the top of his head stuck out in all directions from tossing and turning in his sleep. He couldn’t even stand to look at himself for more than a minute before he got frustrated with what he saw.

"Yo, Tyler! What are you doing in there? Some of us have to piss.”

Tyler rolled his eyes as he spit out the remaining toothpaste. “I’ll be out in just a minute Mark. Let me just finish brushing my teeth for Christ’s sake.”

When he finally finished and opened the door, Mark didn’t wait a second longer than when Tyler’s foot moved before he stormed in the bathroom.

“God, could you shut the door before you whip that thing out?” Tyler called as he exited the bathroom.

“Oh, it’s not like you’ve never seen it before,” Mark retaliated. _He’s not wrong_ , Tyler thought. He and Mark had been best friends for years. It would be weird if they _hadn’t_ seen each other naked before.

When Mark was done in the bathroom, he met Tyler in the kitchen beginning to make them both breakfast: pancakes. It was the only thing Tyler could really make for breakfast. Mark did most of the breakfast foods, unless Tyler had something on his mind. When Tyler had something on his mind, he made pancakes. It didn’t matter what time of the day it was. He made pancakes.

“What’s up?” Mark asked.

“Hungry dude, you were taking too long,” Tyler said. “Thought I’d just go ahead and start since I’ve got class later.”

Mark studied him for a few minutes. Tyler had his back to him, slightly slouched over the stovetop. “You’re lying,” he finally said.

“What? No, I’m not. What makes you think that?”

“Pancakes Tyler, I’m not a moron.”

Tyler huffed and turned around slowly, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Mark actually laughed out loud at his friend. “You and I both know what it means. Don’t play dumb. This will go much easier if you just come out with what you’re upset about.” Mark smiled lightly, trying to ease the small amount of tension that seeped into the air.

Tyler sighed, “I had another dream about Josh.”

“Oh, buddy,” Mark really was too familiar with these dreams. Tyler has had at least one Josh dream once a week since the two of them had broken up two years ago. “What was it this time?”

“We were at the park again. When I woke up, I could still smell him. It was like he was there.”

“What do you need me to do?”

Tyler laughed at his friend; Mark was always there, willing to do anything Tyler needed him to do and more. “Nothing, just let me mope in peace today. I don’t want you to do anything to try to cheer me up.”

“Alright dude, I can totally do that. But that doesn’t mean I won’t try accidentally. I mean, come on, we both know how hilarious I am.”

Chuckling, Tyler said “oh yeah. You are just the funniest person in the world, Mark. Should take your act on the road!”

“I might one day! You never know!”

With that, Mark left the kitchen and left Tyler alone with his thoughts while finishing the pancakes. He only burnt two, which was a new personal record for himself. Mark wondered back in after Tyler called for him. Although Tyler loved the space he got when he was in the “Josh” frame of mind as the two had dubbed the ongoing mood shifts Tyler got in when he had the dreams, he got a little bit lonely. He didn’t like thinking about everything that happened. He was still upset about it. How does someone just up and get over the man they thought they were going to marry one day and just be fine? Tyler hadn’t figured that out yet, and he highly doubted that he ever would.

College was something Tyler wasn’t thrilled with doing, but it kept him busy and gave him a routine. He liked routines now. He hadn’t really liked them until after Josh; they kept him from wondering what would happen next. He had made a few friends, but he didn’t feel comfortable enough with talking to them outside of class. He mainly just stuck with Mark, and occasionally his brothers or sister.

“Hey Tyler!”

Tyler looked up at the source of the voice. He cringed when he saw the face. It came from a really attractive, blonde haired guy. Tyler waved shortly and continued his walk across campus.

“Tyler, wait. Wait up, where are you going?” Blonde haired guy could keep his pace easily, and Tyler knew this. He just thought he could get away anyways.

“I’m working on going home. Class is over, Kaleb.”

“Well, yeah, I know. What I meant is wouldn’t you like to grab some food or a coffee with me or something?” Kaleb’s green eyes furrowed as Tyler grinned.

Tyler exhaled a gust of air he didn’t know he’d been holding. _This is what you get for hooking up with randos, Tyler._ “Look Kaleb, you’re a super nice guy, but I’m not looking to date anyone right now.”

Kaleb scoffed, “so what we had really meant nothing to you. I thought you had a really good time. I really liked you.”  


“I’m sorry. I just don’t want it.”

Kaleb scoffed once again, storming off towards the general direction of the library.

“That could’ve gone better,” Tyler said out loud to himself. With no other interruptions, Tyler made it back home to his apartment fairly quickly.

“You look like shit,” Mark supplied as soon as Tyler had shut the door.

“Well fuck you too. I’m gonna take a nap.” Tyler vaguely saw Mark salute him as he trekked his way across the living room and down the short hallway to his room. Without even taking his shoes off, Tyler threw himself down across his bed and fell asleep within minutes.

 

\----------

 

When Tyler woke up and made his way out to the living room, Mark had already ordered Chinese for the two of them. Tyler’s mouth began salivating as soon as he saw the take-out cartons.

“Oh my god Mark. You sure know how to treat a guy,” Tyler said. “Too bad I’m not your type ‘cause I could live with this every day.”

Mark laughed out loud at this. “Sorry buddy, your dick kinda throws me off.”

“Dude, you could do a lot worse than me, dick or not.”

“I have. It’s true.” Mark took a breath before beginning his next sentence. “So how are you feeling now?”

Tyler looked over with his mouth full of lo mien. “I mean I feel a lot better after my nap, but he’s still always there. Always in the back of my head no matter what I do.” Mark stared at Tyler, knowing he had more he wanted to say. “It just sucks man, I can’t get him out of my stupid head.”

“I know buddy. I know it’s been really hard on you. I know you can push through the hurt and keep getting yourself better. You’ve come a long way in the past few years,” Mark said. “Do you remember the first few months?”

Tyler shook his head, “no, I actually kind of don’t. I just stayed in my room and slept.”

“No, you hid yourself away and literally only left your room to piss and if I made you shower. I even had to bring food into your room for you, and even then, you barely ate any of it.”

“It’s been hard Mark.” Tyler sighed, “can we please just not talk about Josh anymore? I’m done for the night.”

“Alright, that’s fine, but I do want you to know it _will_ get better. I’ve got your back man.” As if to accent the fact that he really did, Mark patted Tyler on the shoulder from where he was seated.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started on chapter three and have most of it written already! Let me know guys! :)

Tyler woke up the next day with a crick in his neck. He stood up slowly as he rolled it. He glanced around the room. It still looked that same as it did the first day he moved in. He had put up some posters, but for the most part, nothing had changed.

Mark popped his head in, “hey, you wanna go get some breakfast with me? Then I gotta go downtown and run some errands.”

Tyler stared at him. “Really dude? That’s how you’re going to greet me, is with errands? Not even a good morning dude, or even a hey go brush your nasty ass teeth? No, errands.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Plus, you need to get out of the house. All you do it work and go to class. Or go to a club to find a hookup. There’s no real interaction,” Mark supplied. He waved his keys around in Tyler’s face like it should’ve been the most appealing thing in the whole entire universe.

“Fine, I’ll go. But seriously, let me brush my nasty ass teeth first.” Mark fist pumped as Tyler left to go to the bathroom.

After Tyler had gotten ready to go, he glanced at his friend. He was unusually happy. It was starting to bug Tyler, if he was being honest.

“Why are you so happy? It’s literally just errands.”  


Mark scoffed, “what? I can’t be happy my friend is going out with me? I’m excited for buddy bro bonding time!”  
“Buddy bro bonding time? Really? That’s what we’re calling this?” Tyler couldn’t help the grin. “You make it sound like you never freaking see me! I literally live in the room right next to yours.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same as when we sit on the couch and hangout as when we’re getting fresh air and hanging out!” Mark exclaimed like Tyler should’ve realized this from the very beginning.

They walked down the street to the little café that sits in between a dry cleaner shop and a flower shop. They entered and sat at their usual table they had unofficially dubbed theirs when they were here. Tyler ordered a hot tea and a stack of pancakes with a side of bacon and Mark ordered a ham and cheese omelet with extra sausage links on the side and an orange juice.

When they got their food, Tyler began pestering Mark about how greasy everything he ever ate was. “You’re going to die one day and who’s going to have to deal with it all? Me, that’s who!”

“Says you! All you ever eat is pancakes, sir.”

“Not all the time, but pancakes won’t kill me as fast as your extra sausage will,” Tyler poked his fork in the air at him.

“Oh well, at least I’ll die a happy, full man,” Mark said. Tyler just shook his head. “Do you have any plans while we’re out today?”

“No, I’m literally just here for buddy bro bonding time.” Tyler still couldn’t help but poke fun at the name of it, but he had to admit it was catchy.

“We need to go grocery shopping while we’re out,” Mark said. “We need some milk and I want some gummies.”  
“How old are you?”

“Twenty-five.” Tyler shook his head once again and they finished their breakfasts without any other arguments.

 

 

“Go get some laundry pods, we’re almost out of those too. The Gain ones!”

That is how Tyler found himself in the middle of the laundry detergent aisle looking for the right pods Mark always got. He thought of the last time he had to get the groceries without Mark. He had had Josh with him, and the two of them had wreaked havoc all over the store. Josh had made Tyler get into the cart so he could be a “gentleman and push my man around so you don’t have to walk and hurt your feet.” Neither of them had meant to, but Josh had lost control of the cart and Tyler had ran front first into a deep freezer that was in the middle of the back-aisle way. Not only did they get yelled at by an older woman who was shopping it the store, the manager had told them to leave and not come back for the rest of the month.

He hadn’t meant to take a trip down memory lane, but everything he did reminded him of Josh. He snapped out of it and grabbed a box of pods, not even caring if they were the right ones or not. Tracking down Mark while he was in the supermarket was one of the hardest things Tyler’s ever done. The guy knows his way around a grocery store and he doesn’t go in order of the store, but rather what he’s written down on his list.

Tyler had rounded a corner when he heard a familiar voice he hadn’t heard in quite a long time. It was like nails on a chalk board to him. He still blamed her, not that he could pin down any other reason as to why it would’ve happened anyways. He stopped dead when he saw her with Mark. She had her back to him, and it made him want to grab her hair and yank it out of her pretty little head.

“Yeah, I know he’d love to see you. It sucked that he lost you when they broke up. He really liked you, Mark. You were a good friend to him. I’ll tell him I saw you.”

Mark smiled politely, “sure thing. I’ll shoot him a text soon.”  
“Well I got to get going. I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. See ya!”

Mark waved and watched as she walked away, meeting Tyler’s eyes as she did.  
“What the fuck was that?!” Tyler all but shouted. “Why were you talking to her?”  
“Hey, she came up to me! I didn’t approach her. Debby’s not a bad person though,” Mark replied.

“Only if I was comparing her to Hitler,” Tyler scoffed. “I have nothing good to say about her. Who was she talking about?”  
“Oh, what? No one important, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Who are you going to shoot a text to?” Tyler’s eyes got wide in realization. “It’s Josh, isn’t it? She was talking about Josh. They’re together now aren’t they?” Tyler’s eyes began to water as he tried to take deep breaths. Mark stared at him, waiting for him to explode. “Aren’t they!?”  
“Shhhh!” Mark put his hands on Tyler’s shoulders, trying to get him to breathe. “Yes, they’ve been together for about a year and a half.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Sighing, Mark said “I didn’t think it was a big deal. I don’t talk to him often. I didn’t even know they were still together to be honest, Tyler.” Mark looked at him, his eyes pleading. “Please, let’s just drop it for now. If you want to talk about it later when we get home, that’s fine but for right now, let’s just get out stuff and go.”

Tyler walked away, shouting a “I’ll see you at home then” over his shoulder as he turned.

As he left the supermarket, his head began to buzz. _How could he be dating her? He swore to me that she was nothing more than a friend to him. What a liar! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ He didn’t even notice that he had walked past their apartment building until he was at a cross walk intersection, three streets down from theirs.

_Maybe if I just walk without stopping, someone will hit me and I won’t have to deal with this anymore. God, the fact that that is actually tempting is pathetic and terrifying._

His phone began vibrating in his pocket. He glanced at the screen briefly before answering. “Yeah?”

_“Tyler, where are you? I’m fucking home and you’re still not here. What the fuck?”_

“Mark, calm down. I just walked a little too far on accident. I wasn’t trying to do anything.” Tyler took a deep breath. “That’s not going to happen. That’s not who I am anymore. God.”

Mark let out a bitter laugh from his side of the receiver. _“Well excuse me for being worried about my upset friend. Just come home. We need to talk.”_

“I’m almost there.” Tyler hung up before Mark could respond.

By the time Tyler entered the apartment, he knew he screwed up. Mark immediately rushed up to him, wrapping his arms around him as he did so.

“Damn it, do not do that again.”

“I’m sorry, Mark. I was just thinking and lost track of where I was,” Tyler explained. “I really meant to beat you home.’  
Mark’s only reply was a hand rubbing up and down Tyler’s back. He headed towards the kitchen, leaving Tyler slightly confused. He returned seconds later with a whole package of Oreos, a giant glass of milk, and a movie from Redbox.

“Thought we could cuddle and watch the new Guardians of the Galaxy. Make you feel better,” Mark looked over at Tyler who had little tears in his eyes. Tyler only nodded and went to sit down on the couch. Mark sat the cookies and milk down on the table before putting the movie into the DVD player.

“We’re still going to have to talk about earlier, you do know that right?”  
Mark sighed, “yeah, I do. I just wanted to cuddle with my bro first. Is that okay?” He asked as he turned back to sit next to Tyler.

Tyler nodded and scooted over so Mark could sit next to him, wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulder. He kissed the top of Mark’s head affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know there's not a lot of Josh in it right now, but he's coming! I swear! I have to build up to it, because well I mean, they're still broken up what can I do. But I promise he'll show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Wuuuut. I'm having a lot of fun actually writing this. Enjoy!   
> p.s. this is my first time writing anything smut like at all. don't judge me too harshly

Tyler felt the weight of someone else’s body against his. Heavy breathing in his ear. Blue hair in his line of sight. Bliss, he felt bliss.

“Tell me what you want Tyler.” His voice was like smooth satin. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Touch me,” Tyler said. “Just touch me, Josh. Do something. Please.”

Josh’s hand grabbed Tyler’s dick, already leaking with pre-cum. He began to pump it up and down. Josh latched onto Tyler’s neck, leaving red and purple marks he would have to explain to Mark later. Josh’s mouth moved back to Tyler’s.

Tyler moaned into Josh’s mouth as Josh slid his tongue in. “More Josh, faster. Please.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Josh said as he slowly slid down Tyler’s torso, leaving small kisses in his path.

Just as soon as Josh reached where Tyler so desperately needed him to be, Tyler rolled over. His eyes shot open. He was drenched in a cold sweat, with a tent in his sweats.

“Are you _fucking kidding me?”_ He whined, throwing an arm over his eyes. “This is a cruel fucking joke.” He laid there with his arm over his eyes for five more miserable minutes, each second ticking by made the problem down below worse for him. _There’s no way I’m gonna lay here and jack off to that. Nope, no way._

Tyler’s hand slid lower and lower on its own accord. Slowly, Tyler began to palm himself. A low moan slipped out as he closed his eyes at the feeling. His hand pulled down his sweats just low enough that he could get a hand wrapped around his dick. He reached over to his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube he kept there for emergencies. Squirting the lube into his palm, Tyler went back to work. Josh’s brown eyes crossed into his mind. He saw Josh looking down at him, his hand moved faster. Another moan slipped past his lips as he pumped faster, harder. More images of Josh crossed his mind: Josh in the shower, Josh below him, Josh’s dick in his ass. He wasn’t going to last much longer. His hand couldn’t go any faster, working him over the edge.

“Oh fuck!” Tyler moaned out as he came over his fist. “Shit.” He worked himself through his high, coming back down to the realization that he not only just had a sex dream about Josh, but also just got himself off thinking about him.

Without having too much time to think about it, he got up and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing on his floor he could find to clean up his mess. He needed to do some laundry anyways; _may as well be today,_ he thought.

He made his way to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower after that set of events. Turning the hot water on to heat up, he began stripping out of his nasty sweats and his t-shirt. He stepped under the stream of water. The temperature of the water turned his skin red as he lathered in his shampoo, the scent of strawberries reaching his nose. After washing the rest of him, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his skinny frame easily.

Tyler made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch. “Mark?” He called out and received no answer. He shrugged and turned on the T.V. Although he didn’t really feel like watching anything, he knew he needed a distraction. This morning had really thrown him for a loop.

 _I mean really Tyler!? What the hell was that?_ He was still in his towel and internally yelling at himself when he heard the front door open. He didn’t even know how long he had sat there before Mark came home.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say afternoon?” Mark said as he entered the living room.

“What time is it?”

“Tyler, it’s almost two in the afternoon. What time did you get up?” Mark looked at him incredulously. Tyler shrugged in response. “When I got ready and left at 11, you were still out cold.”

“Where did you go?” Tyler asked as he began flipping through channels.

“Nowhere, just lunch with some friends.”

“Cause that’s not vague as hell,” Tyler snorted. “Did you meet a new girl? Meet her for late breakfast?”

“Not exactly, no.” Mark began to walk towards the kitchen. This was not what he wanted to talk about. He knew he would have to tell Tyler the moment he had gotten the text, but he just didn’t want to hurt his friend. Grabbing a bottle of juice from the refrigerator, he turned around smack into Tyler’s bare chest. “Tyler, what the fuck man? Go put on some damn clothes.”

“Who’d you go out with? I’ll go put clothes on when you tell me,” Tyler said. He did love the freeing feeling he had without anything on, tying him down.

“Uh… Josh. And Debby.” Mark didn’t meet Tyler’s eyes as he said it. He didn’t want to see the hurt that flashed over his best friend’s face. He knew what it would look like, and he did not want to see the sad puppy face that only Tyler could pull off when he was sad.

“Oh,” Tyler said. “Oh. Okay.” His voice was strained as he tried not to let the hurt cross his features, which he knew he’d already failed at. He turned to leave the kitchen. He did tell Mark he’d put clothes on if he told him.

“Tyler. Ty, don’t be like that.”  
Tyler immediately spun around, “do _not_ call me that. My name is _not_ Ty. It’s Tyler.”

Mark’s hands instantly went up in surrender. “No Ty, got it. Dully noted.”

With that, Tyler stormed out of the room, headed down the hall towards his own bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he threw his towel off of him. Putting on a pair of boxers and a hoodie, he climbed back into bed.

“Tyler,” Mark’s knuckles rapt on the door. “Tyler can I come in? We really need to talk.” He heard Tyler sigh and make a grunting sound, Mark taking that as his cue to enter. He went over to Tyler’s bed, sitting on the edge.

“Why? Why would you go to lunch with them?” Tyler said. “Why, you know how I feel about them. Especially _her.”_

“He texted me this morning asking if I was free. Said he wanted to catch up since Debby told him she saw me the other day,” Mark replied.

“How is he?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Mark asked, and Tyler nodded, not really knowing if he did or not, but not wanting to seem like a selfish baby. “He’s really good. He got a new promotion at his job, he bought a new apartment, he finally got his cat he’d always wanted.” Both Mark and Tyler both chuckled at that, know how badly Josh had always wanted a cat. “He seems really happy.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad he’s happy at least.”

Mark sighed again, “he asked about you.”

“What?” Tyler asked. “Why? He’s not supposed to do that.” Tyler’s heart began to race.

“When Debby went to the bathroom, he asked how you’d been, what you were up to.”

“What did you tell him?” Tyler knew how pathetic his life was at the current moment. There was no way Mark could’ve made it sound like Tyler was doing okay.

“The truth, mostly. You were going to school and still working, because that’s about 90% of your life,” Mark said. “I did tell him that you were seeing someone.”

Mark stared at Tyler. Tyler’s eyes nearly bugging out of his head. “And?”

“And he wasn’t thrilled with the news, but he didn’t let it show other than a quick flash in his eyes.” Mark laid his hand on Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler didn’t respond, just sat mulling over what he had just heard. “Let’s go out tonight. We can get drunk and you can bring you back a guy if you want.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“How about we drink, and I’ll see about the guy,” Tyler countered.

“Deal.”

 

 

The club they stood in was lit up like Christmas. Bass boomed through the place, causing Tyler’s insides to rattle around. He sipped on his beer, Mark sipping his dirty martini.

“Are you sure you’re not gay man? I mean it’s totally cool if you are, I’ll throw you a ‘welcome to the club’ party,” Tyler said as he gestured to Mark’s girly drink.

“I’ll have you know that these are the best drinks I’ve ever had. Girly or not, I’ll continue to drink them.” Mark said. “And no, I don’t want to join the club if you’re in it.”

Tyler stuck his tongue out at his friend as he began to scan the room. His eyes landed on a head of blue hair, just not the shade of blue he was used to. Straight and slightly shaggy hair, the guy was tall. Blue eyes met Tyler’s brown. Blue hair smirked and turned his head back around to who he was talking to before Tyler caught his eye. Blue hair held up a finger to the guy he was with and turned to walk over to Tyler.

Seeing this, Tyler chugged the rest of his beer. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dude, why’d you do that? We’ve been here ten minutes?” Mark asked.

Tyler didn’t even have time to respond before Blue hair approached him. “Hey, I’m Awsten,” Awsten extended his hand to shake.

Tyler looked at his hand and back up to Awsten’s face, “Tyler.”

“Tyler,” Awsten repeated. “Suits you. Can I buy you another beer? Seeing as you just downed the one you had.”  
  
Tyler smiled a little sheepishly, “yeah, I could handle that.”

“I hope that’s not all you can handle,” Awsten replied in a sultry voice.

“You’d be surprised.”  
  
Awsten threw his head back slightly to let out a laugh, “I like surprises.” He turned to head towards the bar to get Tyler’s beer.

“Dude, what the hell?” Mark said. “Really, that dude?”

“Hey, he’s hot, I’m hot, why not?” Tyler shrugged. He giggled to himself when he realized he’d thrown that rhyme out without even trying.

Mark looked at him, “you really don’t see anything wrong with him? Anything familiar at all?”

“Like…?”

“Like his fucking hair!”

Tyler stared, “what are you implying? He came up to me, I didn’t corner him and make him come over here.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Tyler.”

Tyler didn’t have a chance to respond before Awsten walked back up. “Here you go.”

Tyler nodded his thanks before he began chugging it. When he finished, he grabbed a hold of Awsten’s hand and took him to the dance floor. Tyler backed himself to Awsten’s front. Awsten’s hands instantly made their way to Tyler’s waist. The two swayed back and forth in time to the beat. Tyler grinded in to Awsten hard three songs in, Awsten gripped his waist hard enough to leave a bruise tomorrow.

Tyler knew what he was doing, he had every intention of taking this boy home tonight. “I need another drink,” Tyler shouted over top of the music. Awsten nodded in understanding, leading Tyler back to the table where Mark was still sat. Mark eyed the two as Tyler sat down and Awsten went to the bar.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing,” Mark said in a sing song voice.

“I want a dick up my ass, of course I know what I’m doing.”

Awsten came back with two beers, and a dirty martini for Mark, along with three shots. “I know you’re not supposed to mix liquor and beer, but I figured one wouldn’t hurt.”

“Uhm, no thanks. I’ll just stick with this. Thank you,” Mark said holding up his fresh drink.

“Good, I’ll do two,” Tyler said as he picked both up and downed them one after the other.”

“Damn dude,” Awsten said. “I’m impressed.” After his shot, he led Tyler back out on the dance floor. Tyler backed up on Awsten again, grinding hard. He began swaying back and forth to the music, the alcohol finally kicking in. He was feeling good, he knew that he might regret it in the morning, but he couldn’t give a damn at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, I have a question! Since I still have a few more chapters before Tyler and Josh meet, would you guys want to see stuff from Josh's side? I do have a lunch date between Mark and Josh that'll be written when I get there, but would you wanna see more of him with his relationship with Debby? Let me know either way! Also if you don't know who Awsten is, he's Awsten Knight, lead singer of Waterparks. Should check them out. They're good!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 enjoy guys. next chapter is a josh chapter! heads up for that

Tyler rolled over the next morning, feeling drool smeared across his cheek. There was a warm body next to his, and it was at this moment he realized he was completely naked. He couldn’t remember getting home, let alone who was next to him. Did he actually bring Awsten home, or had he picked up some other chump? God, he had hoped it was Awsten. Dude was hot, he couldn’t deny it.

He poked his head up to see over top of the lump of covers. Blue hair. _Oh, thank the Lord_ , he thought. _Bragging rights, cha-ching!_

Tyler slipped out of the bed as quickly and quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Awsten. He didn’t want to deal with it just yet. He made his way to the living room when he heard the T.V. playing. Mark was sitting on the floor with his back pressed up against the foot of the couch, playing a Mario Party game.

“Hey.”

“You’re alive!” Mark yelled.

“Shh! Dude, what the hell. Awsten is still asleep,” Tyler said, looking to the screen.

“You don’t want to wake up your boy toy for round two?” Tyler turned his head slowly back to Mark. “Oh yeah, I heard it. He’s not quiet, that’s for damn sure.”  
  
“God damn it,” Tyler responded with his head in his hands. “He seemed nice last night, but how do I get rid of him? Shouldn’t he be gone?”

“Considering how hard the two of you went last night, I’ll be surprised if he’s up within the hour.” Tyler groaned. “Don’t be a baby. You brought him home, go wake him up if you want him to leave.”

“I can’t do that. He’s sleeping!” Tyler said as if Mark should’ve realized that all along.

Just as Mark opened his mouth to retaliate, the two of them heard the bathroom door shut down the hall.

“Looks like you won’t have to.”

Heading towards his room, Awsten opened the door and walked out as soon as Tyler passed him, bumping into the brunette. They laughed awkwardly as Tyler led the way to his room. Tyler sat on the bed as Awsten began to gather his scattered clothing.

“So, last night was fun,” Awsten said as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

“It was, I’ll agree.”

“Maybe we could do it again sometime. Maybe when we’re not both totally trashed,” Awsten looked over at Tyler hopefully.

“Yeah, we could do that, I think.” Tyler responded.

Awsten laughed, “you think?”

“Yeah, I think,” Tyler looked over at him and met his eyes with a grin.

Awsten walked out the bedroom door with Tyler right behind him, following him to the door. Awsten turned around towards him, but changed his mind at the last minute. Tyler made the decision for him and wrapped his arms around Awsten. Tyler turned his head and caught Awsten’s lip in what was supposed to be a quick goodbye kiss. It slowly turned into a full on mini-make out session in the doorway.

Mark cleared his throat from the floor. The two pulled apart with a smack, grinning sheepishly at each other.

“Sorry Mark,” Tyler called. Turning back around when he heard a “yeah, yeah,” Tyler met Awsten’s eyes. “Uhm, I’ll text you?”

“How about I text you since you seem unsure.”

“Yeah, that would probably be better.” Tyler waved as Awsten turned to leave. He shut the door and turned towards Mark.

“Okay. So much for not wanting to face him again,” Mark laughed. “That was more like a prequel to something I don’t even wanna see.”

“He was sweet, I think.” Tyler looked to the ceiling like it would tell him the answer. “He probably was, I don’t really remember completely.”

“Look dude, I just want you to be careful with this one.” Mark sighed as he looked at his friend. “I know you think you know what you’re doing, which I don’t doubt that you do, but he’s very similar looking to the Josh you knew when you guys were together.”

“Uh huh, I do kn-. Wait, what do you mean the Josh I knew.”

“He no longer has blue hair,” Mark answered.

“Excuse me?” Tyler asked in disbelief. “What color is it? How could he get rid of the blue? It looked so good.”

“I dunno man, but it’s gone.”

“What color is it!” Tyler shouted.

“Calm down man!” Mark shouted back. Tyler threw his hands in the air. “It’s fucking pink. If you don’t calm down, I will punch you in the stomach.”

Tyler whipped out his phone to search for Josh on Instagram. When he found him in the search list, sure enough, there he was in pink.

“Why does he look fantastic in any color? He could literally be booger green and _still_ pull it off,” Tyler said aloud while scrolling. He came across pictures of Josh and Debby at the beach, and at Disney World. Disney was the place Josh was supposed to take Tyler to on their two-year anniversary. They hadn’t made it. He felt his heart ache at that. He kept scrolling, stopping at a picture of the two of them kissing. Debby was sat on Josh’s lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. He was smiling into the kiss, so Debby was kissing his teeth mostly. He looked so happy. Tyler hadn’t realized he was crying until a tear dripped onto his phone screen.

When Tyler sniffed, Mark looked at him. “Tyler, what are you doing? Tell me you’re not doing what I think you are.” He heard Tyler let out a sob and he knew he was right. “Oh buddy, come here,” he said as he held his arms out. Tyler climbed down from the bar stool to wrap his arms around his best friend. “Let it out, it’s okay. You can even snot on me, I won’t mind.”

Tyler sobbed again and gripped Mark tighter. “It just sucks so much, Mark. He took her to Disney. Fucking Disney! He was supposed to take _me_ to Disney, but instead he took her.”

“I know bro, I know. Why don’t we go to the living room? You can lay on the couch and I’ll pet your hair, just like you like.”

Tyler nodded and let go of Mark. Mark turned to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and made his way into the living room. Tyler was already sat down on the couch, waiting for Mark to get comfortable before he laid down. When Mark patted his lap, Tyler laid his head in it.

Stroking Tyler’s hair, Mark said “you can keep crying if you want, or go to sleep if that sounds more appealing.”

Tyler sighed and closed his eyes. “Will you please turn on the T.V. for some noise? I can’t stand the silence.”

“Whatever you want. If you want me to sing, I’ll do that too.”

Tyler let out a few puffs of air that sounded like a small laugh. “Oh no, please don’t do that.”

Mark laughed and settled on Dumb and Dumber, wanting to cheer up Tyler even it was just the slightest. Five minutes into the movie, he could hear Tyler’s quiet snores, signaling that he was out for the night.

 

\------------------------

 

Tyler woke up the next morning still on Mark’s lap. The crick in his neck was back, and it had brought a friend this time. He looked up to Mark, seeing that he was still half sitting up.

_He’s fucked when he wakes up too._ “Mark! Wake up!”

Mark jumped and kicked a foot into Tyler’s hip. “Oh shit, sorry dude. What’s going on? You alright?”

“Yeah, just wanted you to wake up, cause you looked like you were in pain,” Tyler replied.

“Little bit actually,” Mark said. “Want breakfast? Or we can go out?”

“Nah, got class. Can you make something while I shower?”

“Sure thing bruh,” Mark grinned.

“Don’t say bruh.” Tyler rolled his eyes as he turned around to get in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Tyler strolled into the kitchen with the smell of bacon in the air. “Heck yes! What else we got?”

“Eggs, French toast, and bacon. That’s it,” Mark said.

“You did all this in like fifteen minutes?”

“I mean, it’s not all the way done. Mostly just started, but yeah,” Mark said as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“I love you, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just fucking sit down and don’t make a mess on your school clothes.”

Tyler stuck his tongue out at him, but saluted him anyways.

 

 

Three hours later, Tyler was exiting his last class of the day. He crossed campus fairly quickly and made his way to the main street of downtown. Two shops down he saw red hair exit a hard left, right towards him. He tried to duck into the closest shop, but he knew that she’d seen him. He turned around and instantly cringed when her voice rang through and hit his ear drums.

“Tyler! What a lovely surprise.”

“Hey Debby.”

She reached for him to bring him into the most awkward hug he’d ever had, and he’d had some pretty fucking awkward hugs.

“How are you, sweetie?”

_Is she fucking serious right now?_ “Oh, I’m doing okay. How are you?” Tyler replied. _I wish I could punch you._

Debby laughed lightly, “I’m doing fantastic.” As she said this, she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Her hair moved and he noticed what shirt she had on. It was his, one he’d left for Josh because the boy wore it more than Tyler did himself. He knew she wanted him to see it. She had seen Tyler in the shirt a few times when she’d seen him and Josh out together. She knew what she was doing.

Tyler smiled, “that’s great, Debby. I’m glad to hear it. Anything new going on?”

“Oh yeah, we just moved in to a new apartment not too long ago. Just getting settled in and stuff right now,” Debbie said with a grin. “I also got a new job. Working at the dentist’s office as a receptionist. It’s kind of neat. I really like it.”

“Wow, that’s really… that’s really awesome, Deb. Congratulations.” Even though it pained Tyler to say those words, he knew he meant them, even if only the tiniest bit.

“Mhm, it’s cool. Just truly enjoying life right now,” she adjusted her shirt again. “But I gotta get going. I hope you’re really doing well, Tyler. You deserve it.” Debby waved as she turned around to go the opposite direction.

Tyler flipped her the bird as soon as she turned her back.

“That was very rude, young man!” An older lady snapped as he gave Debby the finger.

“Sorry, ma’am.” Tyler was very irritated now. After basically waving her relationship with Josh in his face, Debby also got him yelled at by an old lady. _Technically it wasn’t Debby’s fault for that,_ he thought. _Shut up! Who’s side are you on?_

Tyler turned around to walk back to the apartment, not wanting to do anything else. He barged in the door and threw his bag down by his shoes.

“Dude, what’s the matter with you?”

“Ran in to Debby,” Tyler answered.

“Yikes.”

“What the hell? Since when do you say ‘yikes’?”

Mark shrugged, “dunno. Cool kids say it now.” He paused. “Want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m fine. At least I think I’m fine.”

“Good for you, Tyler. I’m proud of you.” Mark grinned, “See, I told you that you could do it.”

“Time heals all wounds. But I actually think I’m fine because I hate her so much,” Tyler said.

“That’s not what I expected to hear, but if that makes you feel better.”

Tyler shrugged, sitting on the couch next to Mark. “Play you in Mario Kart.”

“You’re on!” Tyler laughed at his friend. He had too much confidence in himself when both he and Tyler knew he’d lose. Tyler had to hand it to him on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm just gonna say right now that I love Debby so much, and that I ship Jebby so hard that I'm basically driving the damn boat myself so how I project her isn't what I think of her. but if you don't like her, more power to ya.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is all Josh's pov. it let's into his thought a little bit, see where he's coming from.   
> it's a little bit shorter than the rest of them, because this is more of a filler and doesn't progress the story too much   
>  
> 
> <3

The sound of the front door slamming shut woke him up from where he was laying sideways on the couch. He shifted himself to sitting position before getting up to help Debby with all her bags.

“Christ Deb, what all did you buy?”

Debby shrugged, “I wanted to spoil myself after getting my new job since it pays more than my last one. I wasn’t able to do that before.” Josh nodded in understanding. “I also bought you a few things as well, so don’t complain.”

“Oh?” Josh’s interest was piqued, and they both knew so. He could never turn down getting a gift, especially if it was a surprise one. She handed him a giant shopping bag filled with tissue paper. “Debby, what the hell is this? You shouldn’t have gotten anything so extravagant.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, just open it,” she all but squealed. “I know you’ve been needing a new one so I had it decorated afterwards too.”

Josh opened the bag and tossed the paper to the side. He pulled out a jacket, but not just a plain old jacket. This one had gray sleeves, with a black vested middle. On the back, a green alien head and the words ‘I want to believe’ were stitched on.

“Deb, oh my God.” Josh was actually speechless. She had taken the time to think through this idea. There was no way that this was just a spur of the moment idea. He really didn’t deserve her. She was always so thoughtful with him, and he’d never be able to repay her for that.

“Do you like it?”

“Debby, I love it so much.” Josh said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. He loved her so much, and he knew she loved him more. There was no contest. “Thank you so much. Holy crap, I don’t even know what to say.” He kissed her again.

“You don’t have to say anything if you keep doing that,” she giggled out. She pulled him in for another kiss, this one more heated than the other two. She slotted her lips against his, slowly swiping her tongue across his bottom lip. Josh opened him mouth the slightest. He slipped his tongue into her mouth before she could do so. She sighed, opening her mouth wider for him to have more access. He let his jacket drop out of his hands, instead having one placed on her shoulder and the other hand grip the hair at the nape of her neck. She whimpered into the kiss. A few moments passed with their tongues battling for dominance before Debby pulled away, gasping for breath. “I love you, Josh.”

“I love you too, Deb. So much.” The two smiled at each other before Josh leaned in and gave her another quick peck on the lips. “Come on, let’s get this stuff out of these bags.”

Debby picked up the bags that Josh couldn’t pick up. She followed him to their bedroom and laid the bags on the bed. Josh had already begun to dig through the bags, laying things out on the bed as he went.

“I saw Tyler today.”

Debby had her back to Josh, already beginning to hang things up in her closet, so she missed the way he froze with what he was doing. “Tyler? Like Tyler Joseph? Like my ex Tyler?”

“The only Tyler we know? Yes, that Tyler.”

“And? Did you talk to him?” Josh was shaking, and starting to panic a tiny bit. His stomach was in knots.

“Yeah, he tried to hide from me I think,” she said. “I’m not totally sure if that’s true or not though, so don’t quote me.”

“Are you gonna tell me what you talked about?”

“Does it matter really? We didn’t talk about a lot. Mostly just catching up with how we’re doing.”

Josh stared at the sweater in his hands, “oh, and he’s doing alright?”

“He seemed to be, or at least that’s what he said. We didn’t really talk about him much. He mostly kept the conversation on me, not that I minded.” Josh rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Debby, he hated how self-centered she could be sometimes.

“We all know how much you like to talk about yourself, huh Deb.” Debby lightly shoved on his shoulder.

“Shut up, you love it.” Josh rolled his eyes, but nodded regardless, because she wasn’t completely wrong. “I’m gonna go start dinner while you finish here. Unless you want to do it.”

“No, this is fine. Dinner already though?”

“Babe, it’s literally almost 5:30,” Debby giggled. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Napping on the couch like a lazy ass. I had today off, needed to catch up on sleep after spending so much time at the office lately,” he answered.

“Good, you need to rest, you deserve it.” She said as she made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. “I’ll make some tacos, that sound good for dinner?” She felt him nod his head up and down. “Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen. I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart. So much,” Josh said as he squeezed her middle. She made a squeaking noise, and rushed out of the room a laughing mess, sticking her tongue out as she went.

His mind began to race when she disappeared around the corner. That’s twice in the span of two weeks that Tyler had popped up in conversation. Once was his own fault for being curious, and then Debby went out of her way to talk to him. Why? She was wearing Tyler’s shirt. It shouldn’t have mattered to Josh in the slightest. He’d seen her wear it multiple times, this wasn’t like it was the first time she had. So why did it irritate him now? He loved Debby, he knew he had loved her more than he had ever loved almost anyone. That one other person that he loved more than her was that very same boy who kept popping up. Tyler. He hadn’t thought of Tyler in a few months. He’d creep into Josh’s dreams often, but when Josh woke up and got to work, he’d forget all about those dreams, being too tied into their projects to think of anything else.

But he hadn’t thought of him in a while. Josh had thought he’d moved on completely. So why is this effecting him so much? Shouldn’t he be happy that Tyler’s doing well? He knew the answer. He just wasn’t going to admit it to himself until the day he died. He was happy with his relationship with Debby. He could even picture himself marrying her, albeit in the later future, but the future nonetheless.

Josh was still thinking about Tyler when Debby called him for dinner. He began to feel guilty as he realized what he’d been thinking about. Tyler was gone. Josh had pushed him away, and now he had Debby and he was happy. He took a deep breath and shoved Tyler back into the back of his mind where he belonged.

 

 

After dinner, Josh and Debby had crawled into bed to curl up and watch a movie before they went to sleep. Josh wanted to watch a comedy, to keep his mind preoccupied so that it had no chance of wandering on its own. Debby, however, wanted to watch a sappy romance movie.

“I’m getting ready to start my period, babe. I need to cry and let out pent up emotion,” she whined.

Josh huffed, knowing he had no chance after that statement. “Whatever you want, sweetheart, is just fine with me. Plus, any way I can avoid the PMSing wrath a few extra days is the way I’m gonna go for now.”

Debby rolled her eyes, but smiled. “All part of why you love me.”

“Yeah, we’ll go with that.”

Debby settled on The Last Song because the ending when the dad dies “gets me every time, even though I know it’s coming. Don’t laugh at me!” She settled herself with her back to his front, leaning against him, in between his legs.

“You’re just the cutest thing,” Josh said as he kissed the top of her head. “I can’t imagine not doing this with you every night.”

“Good news for you then, you won’t ever have to.”

Josh hummed in contentment. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now shush. It’s starting.”

Josh kissed the top of her head again as he settled his head back against the pillows, willing his mind not to wander to a brown-haired boy that lived across the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I think you'll like the next one. and then the one after (or one more, I haven't made it that far) that, THEY INTERACT! we're getting there. we're gettin real close guys I swear. just a little bit more patience


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh! this one has a mixed pov. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Tyler ;;;

Four days after Awsten had left Tyler’s apartment, Tyler had received a text message from the blue haired boy. Since then, the two had texted from the time one of them woke up, to the time they said goodnight. Neither had been able to have enough free time for them to meet up for a proper ‘hangout sesh’ yet, but it was in the works. They had plans the following Tuesday afternoon to meet up at the coffee shop near Tyler’s college campus after he got out of class.

That is how Tyler had found himself four shops down where Debby had corned him three weeks ago. Surely she wouldn’t be here today too. He could only imagine how that would go. Debby, his ex’s new girlfriend, meeting Awsten, Tyler’s new blue haired… boyfriend? What was Awsten? They couldn’t be boyfriends, today was their first official time hanging out. Tyler wasn’t even sure if he wanted a boyfriend. Whatever, he’d figure it out later.

Awsten’s eyes landed on Tyler as soon as the bell rang out above the door. Tyler got up and met him half way. Awsten pulled Tyler into a hug that Tyler himself had melted into. He breathed in Awsten’s scent, finding comfort in it.

“Hey,” Awsten said as he pulled away with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey. How are you?” Tyler asked.

“I’m great, ready for a coffee. C’mon.” Awsten grabbed Tyler’s hand as they made their way to the line. Tyler ordered a peppermint hot chocolate, while Awsten ordered a vanilla caramel latte. Once they had gotten their drinks, Awsten grabbed Tyler’s hand again and walked outside.

“I thought we’d do a little bit of walking, get some fresh air while we talked more.” Awsten looked over at Tyler sheepishly. “I hope that’s okay,” he said after a few minutes.

“Absolutely,” Tyler grinned at him. “That’s actually a lot better than sitting in a stuffy coffee shop, trying to hear each other over the random other people trying to have their own conversations.

 

Josh ;;;

Tyler and Awsten had met up again the next day after their coffee date. Once again, they grabbed their coffees and walked around the city, hand in hand. Awsten drug Tyler into all the shops he liked to go in, and Tyler took him into the gaming shop a few blocks over. They had lunch at a busy café on the main strip of the city, unknowing of the pair of brown eyes watching them from across the patio pad at a lunch meeting. Josh watched the two as they received their check and paid. Their waitress returned with their change shortly, and the two boys left the patio hand in hand. Josh’s eyes furrowed with two emotions, a little bit of sadness and a whole lot of jealousy.

Josh whipped out his cell phone, shooting a text to Mark.

_‘we need to talk. meet me for breakfast tomorrow. it’s not an invitation. we have to meet.’_

Shortly, Josh’s phone vibrated on the table, causing the man sitting next to him to look over and roll his eyes.

_‘What’s going on? Is everything okay? I’ll meet you, where and when?’_

_‘everything’s fine, kinda. i just need you to meet me, it’s an emergency’_ Josh sent another text telling Mark where he wanted to meet him and what time before he set his phone back into his messenger bag and forced himself to stay on task with the meeting.

 

 

Tyler ;;;

Tyler got home later than he did yesterday, and Mark called him out on it as soon as he walked through the door.

“Where have you been all day, young man?”

Tyler grinned, “out with Awsten.”

“Again?”

Tyler turned around, “yes again. Is that a problem? I thought you liked Awsten?”

Mark shook his head as he let out a breath. “No, I do like him. It’s just weird I guess is all.”

“What’s weird?”

“Where’d you guys go?”

“Mark, you can’t just answer my question with another question. Especially when it doesn’t even matter where we went,” Tyler responded, a little exasperated.

“I think you may have been seen,” Mark rubbed his forehead as he sat on the couch.

Tyler threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, a lot of people saw us today. We did walk around town. Seeing other people does tend to happen.” He continued to stare at Mark who kept his head in his hand. “Mark, what’s going on? Why are you freaking out?”

“I dunno man, I’m just weirded out. It’s such a strange coincidence.”

“I swear to God above me, Mark, if you don’t just come out and say whatever it is you’re beating around the bush about, I will murder you and spend the rest of my life in jail.”

Mark threw his hands up, “okay someone’s a bit dramatic. If you do that, then you’ll spend the rest of your life still not knowing.”

Tyler took a step towards his best friend, “Mark!” He yelled as he flicked him in the forehead.

“Ow! Tyler, what the fuck? Okay, fine!” Mark surrendered, because it was bugging him more than it was entertaining him. “I got a text from Josh today and it sa- “

“Okay, how does that pertain to me and Awsten?”

“Would you shut the fuck up? You interrupted me before I got there!” Tyler muttered an “okay, sorry” before Mark continued. “ _As I was saying_ , I got a text from Josh today around 1:30ish. It was very vague, but he was insistent that I meet him for breakfast tomorrow. Like he even said ‘it’s not an invitation,’ meaning, I have absolutely no choice because we’ve got to talk about something.”

“Is he alright?” Even though Tyler was hanging out with Awsten, he still thought about Josh all the time. He felt like Awsten was just more of a distraction who was very attractive.

“I don’t know. That’s why it’s bugging me so badly. He wouldn’t say. Just told me when and where to meet him tomorrow.”

Tyler stopped pacing. “Wait, what time did you say this happened?”

Mark pulled out his phone, checking what Tyler assumed was the messages to see the time. “1:26.”

“Interesting.”

“How so?” Mark asked, “what happened at 1:30?”

“Awsten and I went to lunch and we left about 1:30.” Tyler grinned to himself, smug. He didn’t know if his suspicions were right or not, because he didn’t see Josh at the café, but it was fishy.

“Hold up.” Tyler stared at the hand that Mark had raised in the air. “You mean to tell me that Josh saw you with Awsten, and now he’s flipping out?”

Tyler shrugged, “your guess is as good as mine is. I didn’t see Josh when we were out anywhere today.” Tyler paused for a second before continuing. “But, that doesn’t necessarily mean that he couldn’t have seen us.”

“Tyler, what did you do? Why all of a sudden is this happening?”  
  
Tyler huffed, “seriously? How is this my fault?” Anger flared through Tyler. “You seriously can’t be blaming me right now.”

“I’m not, I’m just trying to make sense of it all.” Mark said. “Shit, I could be getting us all worked up over nothing, and potentially getting your hopes up about this. For all we know, he could be wanting to talk to me about Debby.”

“Wow, that’d be awesome, wouldn’t it?”

“Don’t start, Tyler.” Mark looked at his friend. “Seriously, don’t. We don’t even know what’s going on. It could be something totally, completely different and off the wall that we wouldn’t even consider. Don’t get yourself worked up over nothing.”

“Whatever,” Tyler said as he left the room, in favor of going to his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he knew what his mind was doing. It was trying to get himself worked up and excited, thinking that Josh was upset about him, when in reality, it was probably just some weird coincidence.

He pulled out his phone, holding down the number one until the contact name popped up and it started ringing.

 _“Hello?”_ he heard her say.

“Momma?”

 _“Tyler, baby, what’s wrong?”_ He heard shuffling before she spoke again. _“Honey, are you okay?”_

“Yeah mom, I’m – actually, no I’m not fine.”

 _“What’s wrong? Tyler, talk to me."_ Tyler could tell she was getting more and more worried, he just didn’t want to be a baby and tell his mom he missed his ex-boyfriend… still.

“Momma, I miss Josh.”

 _“Oh, baby. I thought you had gotten over him,”_ she said.

“No, not entirely. Just enough to hide it better.”

_“Do you want me to come over?”_

“No, no, that’s not necessary mom,” Tyler chuckled despite his sadness.

 _“Well what happened? Why did it get so upsetting that you had to call me and tell me? Not that I mind!”_ She said after a second. _“You know you can always call me and tell me anything, no matter what time or what I’m doing.”_

“I know momma. I dunno, I just, I’ve been hanging out with this guy and I think Josh saw us together getting lunch because he texted Mark being spastic and now Mark thinks Josh saw us and wants to talk to him and I just don’t know momma,” he rambled on, beginning to sniffle. He could feel the veil of tears threatening to overflow.

 _“Oh honey, he was your first real adult relationship. It’s going to take a while to fully and one hundred percentedly get over him. Yes, I just made that word up,”_ she said when she heard him giggle. _“Honey, I know it’s rough still, but I know you’re strong enough to pull through this and move on with this new guy. You don’t need Josh.”_

Tyler rolled his eyes, “it’s not that easy.”

_“I know, but all Josh did and continues to still do is hurt you, you don’t need that back in your life after you’ve gotten a lot better.”_

“I know, momma.” Tyler sniffed again. “I gotta go, momma. Thank you. I love you, and I’ll talk to you later.”

_“I love you too, baby. Call me if you need to again. Bye honey.”_

“Bye momma,” he said. He pulled the phone away and clicked the red ‘end call’ button. Tyler folded in on himself and let out a choked sob. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 7. He got up to take off his t-shirt and his jeans, before crawling back into bed, underneath his blankets.

 _How did the day go from being great and happy, to this depressing mess of a night?_ With that thought, Tyler didn’t even try to stop the tears from flowing. He was a mess, and he knew at least part of the blame was on Josh. Tyler had decided right then and there that he never wanted to see Josh’s stupid face ever again. He fell asleep that night playing different scenarios in his mind that he could tell Josh off if he ever were to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... not a meeting, but it's close. X)  
> also momma Joseph ain't havin none of Josh's shit!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a longish one, but we get to find out some things from josh! ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Mark stormed over to Josh’s table the second he walked through the door of the diner. “What in the fuck is going on? Why were you freaking out yesterday?”

“Well good morning to you too,” Josh said in response. He took a sip of his coffee while Mark glared at him from across the table.

“Really? You’re really not going to give me anything? You lose your shit and tell me breakfast is not an invitation so that I don’t have a choice _but_ to be here, and you’re still gonna leave me in the dark?”

“Dude, I told you everything was okay. Did you worry about this all night?” Josh asked, amused.

“This is about Tyler, isn’t it?” Mark knew he had struck a chord when he saw Josh tense up. “It is then. What do you want with him, Josh? Haven’t you hurt him enough? I know I’m still friends with you, but Tyler has been my best friend since seventh grade, and I’m not going to stand by and let you interfere and hurt him anymore than you already have.”

Josh flinched with every word Mark threw at him. “You don’t have any idea what I want.”

“But it involves Tyler, though.” Mark watched as Josh cringed and there was no denying it after that. “Josh, seriously what the hell?”

“I don’t even know myself. What am I doing?” Josh scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m happy with Debby, at least I think I am, but then I saw Tyler yesterday for the first time since we broke up, with another fucking guy and I lost control of myself. I was at a lunch meeting for work and I had to restrain myself from getting up and walking over and punching that blue haired jackass in the face. I don’t even know the dude, I just wanted to beat the shit out of him cause he’s holding my boy’s hand!”

Mark’s jaw had dropped. Josh’s eyes bugged opened wide.

“What did you just say?” Mark asked quietly and slowly, articulating every syllable with emphasis. “Did you just say what I think you did?”

“No. Nope, I didn’t say anything.” Josh put his menu up like a wall in front of his face.

“Alright guys, have you decided what you would like?” A peppy waitress had walked up before Mark could say anything else. The woman took their orders and had finally walked away from the table. In seconds Mark had pounced back on Josh.

“Josh, you can’t say things like that. You’re in a relationship with another girl!” Mark yelled across the table, earning the two looks from the couple sitting next to them. “What would even possess you to say something like that?”

“I don’t know! See what I mean? I was fine until Debby saw you in the supermarket a couple weeks ago! Since then I’ve been a mess all over the place with him.” Josh sighed as he felt frustrated tears prick his eyes. He was not going to cry in front of Mark. It would be bad enough if he did alone, but he couldn’t bear to give that ammunition to Mark after laying that bomb on the table. “I’ve been thinking about him so much lately, and it’s driving me crazy. Debby is great, and all I could need. But she’s not Tyler.”

Mark took two deep breaths before he said anything. “What does that mean Josh?”

“I think I miss Tyler is what it means.” Josh said. He knew it was true, there was no ‘I thinks’ to be said, but he knew he was skating on very thin ice with Mark at the present moment, so he had to tread lightly.

“But, you’re still with Debby.”

It was a statement, and Josh knew it was rhetorical, but still provided a quiet “yes.”

Josh thanked the Gods above them that the waitress picked that moment to bring them their food, because if looks could kill, Josh was pretty sure he’d be a dead man laying across the seat in his booth.

“So, what are you planning on doing then?”

Josh took his time in chewing up the food that was currently in his mouth before he answered. “I haven’t figured that out just yet.”

“Damn it Josh! You can’t do that to Tyler!” Mark slammed a fist on the table out of frustration. “He’s not stable enough for you to do anything like this.”

“What do you mean he’s not stable? He certainly seemed stable with his boyfriend yesterday,” Josh spat out the word boyfriend as if it were poisonous.

“They’re not boyfriends. Tyler’s not been in a relationship since the two of you broke up, and I highly doubt he’s gonna change that with Awsten.” Josh quirked his head to the side, silently urging Mark to continue. “I’m surprised he’s spent as much time with him as he has. Usually after one night, Tyler’s kicking them out, never to be seen of again.”

“Tyler just hooks up with guys randomly?” Surely Josh had misheard Mark. The Tyler he knew wasn’t a hook up person. Hell, he had waited five months before he let Josh see him naked at all, and even then, it’d been another three weeks before the two of them had had sex. This wasn’t his Tyler. No, he’d royally screwed up his Tyler. This Tyler was a Tyler that the old one had to form into to make it through that shit storm.

“Oh Mark, what did I do to him?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say! You can’t just walk in and do that. Tyler has taken so long to get to where he is right now. He’s stronger than he ever has been,” Mark sighed. “Josh, a month ago he woke up from a dream crying because you were in it. He hasn’t had a bad dream about you guys in two weeks. This is the longest he’s gone without one. Please, if not for me, do it for Tyler’s sanity. Think long and hard before you do _anything_ involving Tyler at all.”

“What do you think I’m going to do, Mark? Walk right up to him and tell him how I feel?”

Mark scoffed, “I honestly wouldn’t put it past you, Joshua.”

“Okay, since when do you call me Joshua? And for two, I don’t even know how I feel. I’d look like a total idiot if I just walked up to Tyler to tell him anything anyways,” Josh said.

“You’re gonna look like an idiot either way,” Mark said. “But to be fair, you always look like an idiot so.” Mark shrugged as he looked back over to Josh with a smile. Josh had his eyes squinted shut at him.

“Ha. Ha.”

“I’m being totally serious. If you hurt him again, I will _not_ hesitate to beat the fucking shit out of you. “

“Noted.” Josh saluted him. “Can we just calm down now and finish breakfast. I got a lot of thinking to do.”

“Sure thing dude. If you do need to talk to me, that’s fine, but,” Mark said. “I will chew you out if I need to when it comes to Tyler.”

“I know. That’s why I needed to talk to you. I needed to know what was going on. I needed to know if I had any type of chance whatsoever.”

“I’m serious though, one wrong move and you’re dead.”

“You know, no matter how many times you reword the sentence, I’m still gonna know you’re serious. You can stop,” Josh said.

“Shut up, you’re buying breakfast.”

Josh raised his hands in surrender, “fair enough.”

The two ate in comfortable silence, minus the small talk here and there. Josh was mostly stuck in his head for the rest of breakfast. Mark was right, he was going to really have to figure out what he wanted to do. It was only fair to both Tyler and Debby, and also to himself to get it together.

 

 

Tyler was pacing the living room. Mark should’ve been home by now. He’d left this morning around 8:30, and it was currently going on noon. Could him and Josh really had sat there for three and a half hours talking about whatever Josh needed to talk to Mark so badly. Tyler had given up on thinking Josh needed to talk about him last night when he laid down for bed, and crazily thought he could ever really be that pissed at Josh. He’d try though, there was no denying that.

He heard his phone ding with another text message from Awsten.

_‘oh yeah, that sounds like a piece of cake. I can help you on it if you need.’_

_‘I’m not even gonna start on it for a few more days. she said it wasn’t due for another two weeks. I’m gonna be lazy a little while longer lol’_

Even though Tyler wanted to get rid of Awsten, he couldn’t. He didn’t want any type of commitment with Awsten, which is where it felt like Awsten was heading, but Tyler couldn’t break it off. Awsten would either understand, or leave. Tyler couldn’t decide which one he really wanted to happen.

_‘op, just heard the door, Mark’s home g2g’_

Tyler tossed his phone on the couch like it was a hot potato. Rounding on Mark as soon as the door swung open, Tyler said “alright, table. Now.”

Mark didn’t even argue, just shut the door and traipsed towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge before sitting down.

“Spill.”

“What do you want me to say, Tyler?” Mark knew an argument could potentially break out, he was tried and cranky and irritated. His words came out snottier than he had meant to, but couldn’t take them back now.

“Well how about where you’ve been for starters?” Tyler snapped back.

“You know exactly where I’ve been, Tyler.”

“Breakfast with Josh, for three hours?” Tyler said, “really? For three hours?”

“Yep,” Mark said, popping the ‘p’.

The two stayed silent, just watching each other before Tyler cracked. “You gonna tell me about what went on or just leave me guessing?”

“Tyler –“ Mark exasperated.

“It’s me, isn’t it? That’s why you’re pissy.” Tyler couldn’t help the excitement that built up in his chest as the fact that that’s what Josh needed Mark for. “What happened?”

“He saw you with Awsten. Happy?” Mark spat.

“Okay, why are you being a dick?”

“Because he’s just going to waltz back in and ruin everything we’ve worked for god damn it!” Mark yelled. “Why would I even consider being excited about that?”

“You don’t know what’s going to happen. Take a breath.”

Mark did as he was told, even if he did glare at Tyler the whole time. “He isn’t even sure of his relationship anymore. He’s happy, but apparently there’s something missing and that fucking something just happens to be a scrawny little twig with brown hair.”

“Me?”

“Fucking yes you!”

Tyler laughed. He didn’t find anything Mark was telling him funny, but rather the fact that Mark was so furious about it. “Mark, buddy, why are you yelling?”

“Because Josh is so fucking dumb, and I’m so mad about this!” He yelled. “Like you are for real working on totally getting over him, and I’m so happy and proud like a mother, and Josh is just going to fuck it all up like normal. I thought about punching him today. That’s how frustrated I am about all of this.”

“Bro.”

“Tyler, I want you to be happy over anything else. I don’t want Josh to hurt you again.”

Tyler walked over to Mark, wrapping his arms around him. “That is the cutest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Tyler whined. “Seriously, how do you expect me to keep arguing with you about this after that?”

“I don’t particularly want you arguing with me at all, honestly.” Mark sighed, “I just. I don’t know, I want you to be happy Tyler, and if Josh is what makes you happy, then I won’t be one to stand in your way.”

“Okay, you need to calm down. It was one breakfast. I haven’t heard from him and you haven’t either since you left him,” Tyler said as he walked over to lean against the countertop. “There’s no guarantee that this is what he even really wants. Like you said, he’s with Debby and he’s happy with her. He just got a little jealous when he saw me with Awsten. I’ll admit, it boosts my ego, but that’s what it was, jealousy. It’s probably the first time he’s seen me in two years. I would be upset if he wasn’t jealous. It’s okay dude. I’ll figure it out.”

Mark stared at him. “Okay, since when are you the reasonable one, because I don’t like being the one who freaks out.”

Tyler shrugged, “dunno dude. But I like being the one who _doesn’t_ freak out for a change.”

Mark smiled halfheartedly before he walked over and enveloped his best friend into a bear hug. “I hate it when we fight.”

“That was barely even a fight. We’ve had way worse ones than that,” Tyler replied. “Remember when we fought so bad I stayed at my parent’s house for two and a half weeks before we made up?”

“Oh yeah, that was a real bad time.”

“We always pull through. Cause we love each other so much.”

Mark chuckled, “okay now you’re just turning it gay with your gayness.”

“Yet you’ve still got your arms wrapped around me,” Tyler supplied. “Now who’s gay?”

“Still you.”

“You ain’t wrong.” Tyler shrugged.

Sure, Mark was still worried, even if Tyler said it was fine, but there wasn’t anything the two of them could do about it until Josh had made up his mind with what he wanted to do. Mark just hoped that Josh took him seriously and took the time to think about it before he did anything involving his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some of eight started, but I have classes starting tomorrow again so I may not have an update tomorrow but I promise to have one quickly!! next one things are gonna happen, if ya know what I mean ;)))


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, today is the day. idk how I feel about it entirely. I don't hate it, but I don't love it. but it's here. and it's a long one. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

It had been almost a month since Mark had gone to breakfast with Josh, and neither Mark nor Tyler had heard anything from him. Mark had seen on Instagram that Josh and Debby had gone to Josh’s parent’s house to visit, but other than that, the two’s social media had been quiet. Not that either were surprised. It wasn’t a secret that Josh rarely ever updated his social media unless something big happened.

Tyler had continued his normal day to day routine. Classes, work, sleep. He had begun to see Awsten less, because Awsten’s band had begun practicing for their upcoming tour. Tyler had seen them play, and they were good. He loved the way Awsten was still his goofy self on stage, talking to the crowd, as he was when it was just him and Tyler. He may not have been ready to date Awsten, but Tyler knew if Awsten could stick around, they could definitely work it out in the long run.  
  
The thought had crossed Tyler’s mind one day while he and Mark were sitting in their apartment, Tyler at the table with his laptop open, doing homework, and Mark sitting on the couch playing Xbox.

“You know I been thinkin’,”

“Oh boy, here we go.”

“Do you want to hear what I have to say or are you just going to be a dick, Mark?” Tyler asked. “Like, ‘cause I can keep my important thought to myself.”

“Shut the hell up and tell me.”

“I really like Awsten.”

Mark snorted, “so I’ve noticed.”

“I mean, that I could see us being together still in a few years.” Tyler heard the game pause and feet padding on the carpet.

“Are you serious?” Mark asked, eyebrow quirked as he peaked around the doorframe. “Like as in dating?”

“Maybe.”

“Hot damn! Holy shit!” Mark began nearly screaming. “Yes!”

“Would you calm down? Why are you so excited?”

Mark stuttered, changing his sentence as soon as he opened his mouth, preferring not to mention Josh to confuse Tyler. “I just really like Awsten. He’s been really good for you.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

“Have you talked to him lately?”

“Texting here and there. He’s been really busy with rehearsals before they leave next week,” Tyler said.

“How long is their tour?”

“About two months,” Tyler said. “I think I’m okay with that too. I mean, I’ll miss Awsten, but it’s not like we won’t ever been able to talk. I can’t see him in person, but we have FaceTime and stuff. We’ll be okay.”

“Have you guys talked about it?” Mark asked. Tyler was being so cool and relaxed about this, and it was making Mark only slightly anxious, but anxious nonetheless.

“Not formally yet. We’re going to dinner tomorrow, that’s when we’ll finally get to sit down and talk about things.” Tyler grinned at his friend. Things were beginning to look up for him.

 

 

Instead of being picked up at his apartment, Tyler had received a text from Awsten telling him to just meet him at the restaurant instead. Although Tyler wasn’t thrilled about it, he knew Awsten was busy and tried not to be a spoiled brat like he actually was. That’s how he found himself outside of a busy restaurant, waiting for Awsten. He had talked to the hostess, thinking Awsten had reservations with no such luck. Awsten was already ten minutes late, with no return texts or calls to Tyler. Tyler couldn’t help but begin to get frustrated.

Thirty minutes later, and Tyler had started to walk down the street to head back to the apartment when he heard his name being called out. He turned to see Awsten sprinting down the sidewalk. Tyler stopped and stared. There was no way Awsten was going to show up thirty minutes late to their date after switching plans last minute to begin with and get off scotch free.

“I’m so so sorry babe,” Awsten panted out. “I know I royally screwed up, but I couldn’t get away from practice. We’ve been narrowing out as many kinks as we possibly can before we leave. Which is something I need to talk to you about…” Awsten trailed off, looking back up to Tyler’s eyes.

“What?”

“Come on, we’re not getting in to this place now that I’ve fucked around. Let’s go somewhere else.”

Awsten grabbed Tyler’s hand, leading them towards the nearest Taco Bell. Tyler could tell that Awsten was trying to suck up, but for Taco Bell, he’d be alright with it. The two arrived and had ordered their food. Awsten slurped happily on his Baja Blast Freeze while they waited for the food. Tyler tried to stay mad, but Awsten was just too cute.

“Alright, spill.” Tyler said as soon as they sat down.

Awsten sighed, “babe, you know how we were supposed to leave next week?” He waited for Tyler to nod before continuing. “Well, our manager changed it to Friday instead.”

“You mean like tomorrow Friday?”

“I’m so unbelievably sorry. I really am.” Awsten pleaded, knowing there was no way he could make this up to Tyler.

“Oh.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. There was nothing I could say to change his mind,” Awsten stared at his burrito, not eating it.

Tyler sighed, but reached his hand across the table to grab Awsten’s. “Hey,” he said softly, grabbing Awsten’s attention. “It’s okay. Yeah, it really fucking sucks, but it’ll be okay.”

A massive grin replaced the frown on Awsten’s face. “Really?”

“Yeah really. I really like you, and I’d be ridiculous to be mad about something that you can’t do anything about.”

Awsten giggled and threw himself over top of the table and kissed Tyler hard on the mouth. “Oh, babe.”

“Eat your food you sap. Don’t cry on me.”

“If anyone’s gonna be the one crying, it’ll be you, you big baby.” Awsten said, “but for the record, I really like you too.”

The two grinned and giggled like school girls the rest of dinner. They rushed home afterwards to Tyler’s apartment.

“Hey Mark,” they greeted in unison. The two ran towards Tyler’s room, not to be seen again the rest of the night.

 

 

The next morning, Tyler rolled over, mind still fuzzy from sleep. Seeing blue hair, he smiled to himself. “Jos-“ He stopped himself before the rest of that name finished itself. Awsten stirred, but took a deep breath in through his mouth, puffing his cheeks out as he exhaled.

_Oh no, no, no, no. What in the ever-loving hell was that? I haven’t thought about that asshole in weeks and now that really just happened._

Tyler remained lost inside his head for another twenty minutes before he heard Awsten stir beside him. Awsten leaned up to brush his nose against Tyler’s.

“Good morning you,” Awsten said.”

“Mornin’,” Tyler replied. “Did you sleep okay?”

“You mean after we finally stopped? Yeah, I slept really well. It’ll be strange not to have you next to me in bed though.”

Tyler nodded, “yeah, I already don’t like sleeping without you, and I haven’t even had to do it yet.”

“We can FaceTime ourselves falling asleep,” Awsten supplied.

Tyler snorted, “that’s so lame. Oh my God, I can’t believe you even just suggested that honestly. Are you a 12-year-old girl?”

Awsten laughed and hit Tyler with the nearest pillow that wasn’t under his head. “Don’t be a dick.”

“You are what you eat.”

“Jesus, Tyler,” Awsten laughed, “what’s gotten into you this early this morning?”

“Not you.”

“Tyler,” Awsten sighed. “We don’t have time. That’s why we went nuts last night.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to leave.” _And I feel guilty that I called you my ex’s name while you were still sleeping._ Tyler thought.

“I know babe, I know. But I actually do need to head out.” He heard Tyler let out a small whine. “Tyler, I’ll be back. It’s okay, come ‘ere.”

Tyler snuggled up to the blue haired boy’s chest. Awsten kissed the top of his head, and the two laid in bed like that for another ten minutes before Awsten got up and said goodbye.

Tyler shut the door behind him. The door to the laundry room opened a few seconds later.

“Did he leave?” Mark’s head popped out of the doorway.

“Yeah, he did. Mark, what the hell are you doing in the laundry room?”

“Oh, that. You two just would _not_ stop last night and I couldn’t sleep laying in my bed.” Mark said. “I could hear the bed creaking and you moaning, then him moaning and it was not a good time for me. I tried to sleep on the couch, but I could still hear it. Finally, I got fed up and was about to leave when I remembered all those extra blankets on top of the dryer and threw them on the floor to make a bed. Grabbed my head phones and laid down. Went right to sleep after that.”

Tyler’s face was beet red, “fuck dude, I’m sorry. We were saying goodbye.” Tyler grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah, I was aware.” Mark retorted. “Can we just move on? Please.”

“Absolutely.” Tyler paused, “so I accidentally did something this morning. I called Awsten Josh when I first woke up.”

“Holy shit. What did he say?” Mark snorted out.

“He wasn’t awake, thank god.” Tyler said. “He doesn’t even know about Josh. At least I don’t think so, I haven’t said anything.”

“Christ.” Mark said, shaking his head.

It was at that moment that Tyler’s Twitter notification sound rang throughout the room.

_‘joshuadun is now following you.’_

“Josh just followed me on Twitter.” Tyler looked over to Mark.

Mark threw his hands up in mock defense. “I dunno man, I’m trying to stay out of it so I don’t influence you, or fucking insult your stupid ass.” Tyler quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Sorry. I just don’t want in the middle cause I may just say something to one of the two of you to piss you off.”

Tyler shrugged, not wanting to get into it.

He walked to the living room, throwing himself onto the couch before turning the T.V. on. It was on the Oxygen channel. He and Mark loved their crime shows. Tyler watched absent mindedly for a few more minutes before he made his decision. Pulling his phone out of the pocket in his sweat pants, he opened up a new tweet.

_Even my phone misses your call, by the way._

Tyler hit the send button before he could second guess himself on it. There was no going back now. It was out there, and he knew Josh would see it, and hopefully the idiot would know it was about him.

Tyler heard Mark sigh loudly from the kitchen table. Mark had seen the tweet and instantly known. Josh would know, and maybe, just maybe, he’d reach out again.

 

 

It rained the next day. As much as Tyler found solace in the rain, today was not the day for it. The only reason for that was because Tyler had to walk to and from his classes because he refused to get a car. He had other things he really needed to spend that money on when he could just walk everywhere. Today was just a bad day, rain or no rain. It was his first day without Awsten, and Tyler was sulking.

Tyler was halfway home when it happened. Someone had casually begun to walk next to him down the street. Tyler thought nothing of it considering it was lunch time, and all the people who worked in the offices in the upper buildings were rushing out to get their greasy fast food in their short breaks. He’d dealt with it before, but normally the other person sped off after a few moments. This time, however, a body was still continuing down the sidewalk, keeping his pace.

Slowly turning his head to the side, Tyler’s insides froze and his brain short circuited. He dropped everything in his hands. Another set of hands bent down to help him pick it up. One of those hands had colorful tattoos attached to the rest of the arm.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

The other man chuckled, “if I recall correctly, you never did find me funny, so no.”

Tyler didn’t have a response, just continued to stare. Fumbling around in his brain for words, all he could stutter out was “uh, no, uhm, okay.”

The other man chuckled again, “Tyler.”

Tyler continued to stare. There were no words forming inside of his brain. He knew he looked like an idiot, he knew it. His mouth kept opening up, just to close once again. He was just so in shock, he didn’t know what to do. “J- Josh,” he finally choked out. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m on my way to grab lunch. Would you care to join me?”

“No, I would not care to join you,” Tyler snapped. “You’re joking, right? You’re absolutely mental.”

“Are you British now? Since when do you say ‘mental’?”

“You wouldn’t know if I do or not, Josh. You deserted me, for fucking Debby of all fucking people. You don’t fucking know _anything_ about me anymore.” Tyler spat out the words with as much venom as he could. Seeing Josh flinch with every word was enough to make Tyler mentally give himself a pat on the back.

“I deserve that,” Josh said.

“Yeah, you fucking do. You deserve a hell of a lot worse than that.” Tyler huffed. “Go eat lunch with fucking Debby. I have nothing to say to you.” With that, Tyler stormed off the other way, now having to take the long way home. There was no way that Josh was going to prance right up to him and take him to lunch. _Fuck him_ , Tyler thought. _What a prick. God, he looks so good though._

Tyler was clear across to the other side of campus before he realized he had started running. He was out of breath with tears streaming down his face. He finished walking home. Thankfully Mark was at work for the day, he didn’t have to explain why he looked the way that he did. Tyler locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, the tears never stopped falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly a long filler chapter, but it's building and I'm super excited for the next part. :D   
> also I feel bad cause I'm neglecting Tyler and Mark's relationship, should probably do something about that... 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

It had been five days since Tyler had seen Josh in town, and he had only moped around the first two days. Tyler had had to tell Mark what had happened, seeing as the very first day after, he had only left his bed literally to go to the bathroom. Although Mark was pissed, there was nothing he could do besides comfort his friend.

Tyler knew Mark was holding in his opinions on the whole situation, and for that, Tyler was very thankful. There was no way he could handle an ‘I told you so’.

Even though he would’ve rather have been anywhere else in the time vicinity, seeing as how it was around the same time Josh saw him last time, Tyler needed to stop at a store in town before he went back home. He had prayed and prayed on his way over from campus that he wouldn’t run into Josh again. He thought he made it, when he distantly heard his name being called out.

“Tyler!” His name was repeated three times, all the while, the person getting closer and closer, before he ducked into a store. Hiding in the woman’s section, he hoped he’d lost him.

“Why are you hiding from me?” Tyler jumped, knocking a few tank tops off the rack.

“Damn it, Josh, don’t do that.” Tyler said, clutching his pounding hard. “You should’ve taken the hint when I ducked in here and away from you.”

“Oh, come on,” Josh said. “Just give me a chance.” He followed Tyler out of the store, hot on his heels.

“Give me one good reason, enlighten me.”   
  
“Because I’m sorry.”

Tyler threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. “You’re sorry? What on earth are you sorry for?” The two were now walking down the sidewalk, Tyler’s shop long forgotten.

“Everything. I didn’t handle it very well.”

“Josh,” Tyler sighed, “it’s too late for this. Just drop it. You’ve moved on, and you’ve got Debby now. You guys are in love and that’s all that matters. I haven’t fully moved on yet, as sad as it is, but I’m in the process. I’ve got a guy that I really like, and it’s going really well. Just drop it, we’ve both got better things in our lives now.”

“Tyler, no.” Josh reached out to grab a hold of Tyler’s elbow, pulling him towards an alleyway. “Please, let me talk to you.” Tyler tried very hard to ignore the feeling of incredible warmth and electricity running through his whole arm.

“Why?” Tyler asked, throwing his hands in the air. “Honestly, why do you even want to talk now anyways? It’s been two years since we’ve even seen each other. Why now of all fucking times are you wanting to come back in any type of way?”

Josh mumbled something incoherent.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know, Tyler!” Josh yelled. “I do _not fucking know!_ If I knew, I think I would’ve already figured it out by now, but for some unknown reason, I’m being drawn to you.” Tyler stared at him, silently urging him to continue. “I don’t know what it is, I just keep thinking about you. Yes, I’m still with Debby, and you’ve got whoever you’ve got, but neither of those people change the fact that I miss you being my friend. That’s something I never got over, Tyler. We were friends before anything else. Best friends, and when we broke up, I lost that, and I never got over it.”

“Well I did. I’ve already got, and had, a best friend.” Tyler spat, instantly feeling guilt hit him like a freight train at Josh’s fallen face. “I’m sorry. That was really mean.”

“It’s okay. We both know I deserve it.”

Tyler sighed, “no you don’t. I was wrong to say all those things the other day. I meant all of them, but I shouldn’t have said them.”

Josh chuckled, “it’s okay. I hurt you.” He looked down at his shoes, scuffing a rock around with his toe.

“You fucking destroyed me, Josh. Absolutely devastated me.”

Josh looked up at him as he heard the other boy sniff. “Tyler, I’ll never forgive myself for that. I really am sorry.”

“I know you are.” Tyler let out a shaky breath, “look, I gotta go. Nice talking to you.” He waved and turned around, heading back towards the busy street.

“Tyler! Wait!” Josh shouted, running after him. He heard Tyler groan, but the boy still slowed his pace. “Can I call you?”

“Uh, what?”

“Your phone misses my call. That was about me, wasn’t it? Your tweet.”

“It was about you, but that didn’t mean you were to call me.” Tyler couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry, scream, rip his hair out, or a combination of all three.

“I think we still have a lot to talk about. What do you say? Still have the same number?”

Tyler hesitated before supplying a quiet “yeah.”

“Cool.”

“But don’t call me. I know it’s been a while, but I still don’t like phone calls.”

Josh nodded, “you rarely did. How about I text you?”

“Okay,” Tyler smiled. “But, I can’t guarantee I’ll text you back.”

“Just give me a chance. I need to explain things to you.”

“Like what?”

“Like why I did what I did, and how I got to where we are now.”

“Oh.” Tyler shrugged, shaking his head. “You don’t need to explain anything. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“Tyler! Just, I’ll text you, okay?” Josh said, exasperated. Tyler had always been one to push too far and try to argue everything, and it seemed to Josh like nothing had changed. “I gotta run too, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later,” Tyler waved once before dropping his hand. _This will be interesting. We’re gonna open a can of worms that I won’t be able to shut._

 

 

Mark was home when Tyler came in. He had walked home with a grin on his face.

Mark noticed something was up right away. “What’s going on?” He asked, “why are you so happy?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mark gave him a look. “Okay, fine. I saw Josh again today. He actually tracked me down and followed me until I spoke to him.”

“And? That’s all you’re happy about, is he talked to you?”

“Well excuse me, I thought you’d be happy for me.” Tyler waited a few seconds before shouting “kidding!”

“It’s not that I’m not happy for you, I am, but what about Awsten?”

“What about him? I’m not jumping into bed with Josh, although, I would, given that opportunity cause like,” Tyler blew out a puff of air with a low whistle, making his hand into and ‘ok’ symbol, winking at Mark.

“Okay, ewe, gross dude.”

“Anyways, I’m not even sure I’ll talk to him again. He wants to explain things and why other things happened and this and that. I’m not sure I want to deal with it.”

Mark nodded his head, “yeah.”

“We’ll see,” Tyler answered. “On a different note, what you workin’ on?”

“Shit for work. They want us to ‘showcase why we’re there,’ so, I have to take all my pictures and make a portfolio.” Mark sighed, “my life has really come to taking pictures of seniors and babies and random landscapes.”

“I thought you liked that?”

“I do, I do,” Mark said, “it’s just that I thought I’d have more business than this. Working for this company is huge and I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. But I mean, I haven’t gotten to do anything that _I_ want to take pictures of.” He paused, “except the babies, I love the babies!”

“Easy there turbo, don’t let anyone overhear you say that.” The two of them chuckled, “but for real Mark, talk to someone in charge and see if you can’t take your talents and do something greater with it. Don’t they have traveling photographers who travel with bands?”

“Yes!” Mark exclaimed. “That’s what I want to do. I just don’t know how to get there.”

“Talk to someone damn it!”

Mark held his hands up, “I will, I will.” He paused and looked at Tyler. “But I only will, if you give Josh a chance to at least explain.”

Tyler’s eyes opened wide. “After all this pushing and pushing, now you want me to actually talk to him?”

“Just let him explain, hear him from his side, then don’t talk to him again,” Mark laughed at himself. “What are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“Figured I’d lay on the couch. I got the day off from work. No waitin’ tables tonight!”

Mark shook his head, “you can get another job since you hate yours so badly. You know that, right?”

“Don’t wanna. Too much work.” Tyler said, muffled since his head was now shoved face first into a pillow.

“Fine. Why don’t you hit Zack up, see what he’s doing. Go to a late lunch or something.”

Tyler looked up, “why?”

“Get yourself out of the house,” Mark answered. “Duh.” Tyler stuck his tongue out. “But, no, go talk to Zack and get his take on this whole Josh thing. He’s been there since the beginning too.”

“True. An outside opinion can’t hurt.”

 

 

Tyler found himself waiting in a booth at the closest Chili’s, waiting for Zack to show up. He had had to wait for Tatum to come home before leaving since they shared their car. Zack offered to pick Tyler up, but he needed the fresh air.

“Hey.” Tyler looked up at the voice.

“Hey, Zack.”

“What’s up? How you been, bro?”

“Oh my God, who are you?  ‘Bro’ sounds so awkward coming from you when you actually mean ‘brother.’” Zack shrugged. “I uh, actually, uh, need your advice on something.”

Their waiter came up to the table with their drinks that Tyler had ordered, and the two placed their food orders.

“Okay, spill.”

“I’m thinking about talking to Josh again.” Tyler looked up when he heard only silence. “You don’t think it’s a good idea…” He trailed off.

“It’s not that it’s a bad idea, but he’s got a girlfriend,” Zack responded.

“Yeah.”

“Tyler!” Zack said, “what in the hell?”

“But I’m not talking about dating him or anything.”

“Then what are you talking about?”

“Dude, if you’d let me finish, I’ll tell you,” Tyler answered.

“Sorry.”

“Okay, anyways, he followed me around today until I acknowledged him, and then he told me he wants to explain himself. He wants to tell me why he did what he did, and how we got to be where we are now.”

Zack thought for a few minutes, processing what Tyler just told him. “So, why not?”

“Why not what?”

Zack sighed, “why not just let him explain? What’s it going to hurt? I mean, he’s got a girlfriend, it’s not like you’re getting back together.” Tyler sat quietly, chewing his bottom lip. “Unless you want to get back together…”

“I don’t know,” Tyler said, putting his head in his hands. “I’ve been talking to a guy named Awsten, and he’s great. I can actually see us being together in the long run, once I get over my trust and commitment issues, but…” Tyler trailed off.

“But what, Tyler?”

“I miss Josh,” Tyler said quietly. “I can’t guarantee that I won’t want him again if we talk. We’ve literally said about a hundred words _max_ to each other within the last two years and I still think about him nearly every day. What if I can’t handle it?”

“Then you tell him and break it off. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.”

“God, you are the corniest person I’ve ever known.”

Their waiter brought out their food. Tyler took a large bite of his burger before continuing.

“What am I doing, Zack? Why haven’t I moved on?”

Zack shrugged, “I dunno dude, you loved him so hard. It’s hard to just let that go. You were ready to marry his dumb ass.”

“That’s what makes it so hard. He left,” Tyler whined. “He went off to that little bitch who stole him away. I told him when I met her that she wanted him. I told him to get a new job, but he stayed and she slowly wormed her way in. Then I lost him.”

“Give him a chance to explain. He deserves that, if nothing else.”

“You don’t like him either, do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t like him. He’s a nice guy, and he was really cool, but he hurt my big brother really badly and I can’t just let that go.”

Tyler smiled; he didn’t think his family, other than his mother, cared that much about his relationship. “Thanks, Zack. That actually means a lot.”

“No problem, you’re my brother. Of course I’m gonna have your back.”

The two finished their lunches, talking about less heavy things. They talked about the predictions ESPN was already making for basketball season in a few months mostly. Zack filled him in on his relationship with Tatum, and Tyler told him about Awsten. It was then that Tyler decided that Mark was right in sending him out to lunch with Zack, it had helped a lot more than he thought it would. Tyler finally knew that he had to give Josh a chance, if nothing else.

 

 

Tyler stepped his foot inside the apartment complex when his phone vibrated in his hand.

_New Message from Josh Dun_

“Holy fucking shit,” Tyler said.

“Excuse your language, young man!” An elderly lady said as she passed him walking with her laundry basket.

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry ma’am.” Tyler replied. _Why am I always getting caught by old women? Honestly, what the hell?_

Tyler slid the message open slowly. His heart was pounding, there was no way he could do this. It hadn’t even been twelve hours yet and Josh was already trying to talk. Tyler couldn’t handle this.

**Josh:** _hey man_

_Nope, can’t do this,_ Tyler thought as he exited out of the message. _He’ll just be left on read until I can gather some courage. Nope. I’m not even sorry. Sorry, Josh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're working on making up and I'm so happy. I don't like it when they fight, and I'm the one writing it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guys, been a few days. sorry about that! I didn't like anything I wrote for this, then I started to lose motivation. but I finally wrote something that I didn't hate and here I am :)  
> plus it took me even longer cause I went to see It last night and needed a babysitter for a while cause I was so freaked out lol  
> lots of Joshler interaction now. and it's only just beginning, we made it out the slowness FINALLY
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy <3

_‘hey man_ ’. The message stared back at him. He couldn’t make himself look away. He knew he needed to reply, he just couldn’t do it.

“Seriously, just fucking do it. Why are you being a coward?”

Tyler’s head snapped up at the voice. “Mark!” Tyler whined out. “It’s not that simple.”

“Except it is dude. Send it.”

Tyler huffed. Slowly, he typed out _hey_. He hit the send button with such force his phone almost fell out of his hands. “Oh my God, Mark! I did it! I sent it! Now what?” Tyler was screaming, bouncing around the kitchen.

“Calm down first of all.” He watched Tyler take a deep breath. “Okay, now just keep calm… and carry on.”

“Mark,” Tyler whined again. “This is serious.”

Mark was still laughing at his joke when Tyler looked back over at him. “I was serious too. But seriously, it’s Josh. You will be fine.”

Tyler’s phone buzzed on the table. The two looked at each other before Tyler lunged for it.

 **Josh:** ‘ _what are you up to?’_

 **Tyler:** ‘ _sitting at the table talkin to mark. wbu?’_

**Josh:** _‘hungry’_

**Tyler:** _‘go get food’_

**Josh: _‘_** _come with me’_

**Tyler:** _‘y?’_

**Josh:** _‘cause I want u to duh’_

Tyler took a deep breath. This could not be happening, could it? Before Tyler could type out a response, another message popped up.

**Josh:** _‘please’_

**Tyler:** _‘when and where’_

Tyler got up from the table and went to change. Grabbing a jacket from the back of his chair, he called out to Mark that he’d be home later, and without waiting for Mark’s questioning reply, he shut the door.

 

 

Josh was waiting for Tyler when he made his way into the restaurant. Tyler looked around before spotting the pink hair.

“I’m still not used to you with this hair. It’s different.”

Josh raked his hand through his hair, “yeah, I needed something different after the blue. It didn’t seem right to keep it.”

“Yeah.” The two boys stared at each other, Josh with a small smile on his face. Tyler sighed, “Josh?” The other boy hummed, waiting for him to continue. “What am I doing here?”

“We’re gonna eat food?” Josh said it like a question instead of an answer.

“No, I just mean, why?”

Josh puffed out his cheeks. “Tyler, I’ve missed you. I told you.”

“But that doesn’t give you the right to come back and fuck things up for me,” Tyler said. “I mean, why did you even leave in the first place? I thought you were happy… I- I thought you loved me.”

“Oh Tyler, I did. I did love you, and I was happy for the most part. I just wanted a small break. We were fighting all the time. I just didn’t know what to do.” Josh rubbed a hand down his face. “Tyler, I mean it when I said I needed time to sort myself out. Then things just happened.”

“Ha, yeah like when that tramp moved in and stole you out from under me. I told you Josh. I fucking told you that she was interested, that she wanted you and you told me I was paranoid and I needed to calm the fuck down. Now look at you. Cozied on up to her. Been together for a year and a half Mark said.” Tyler laughed out loud, “I can’t believe you think I’m that stupid and wouldn’t know.”

“Tyler, I’m going to explain everything, if you’d just calm down.”

“I am calm,” Tyler deadpanned.

“Alright,” Josh snorted. Tyler stared, so Josh began. “Okay, well, you’re right. Debby was interested, but she’s not the one who started anything. She had asked me out while you and I were still together. I turned her down and told her why, and she dropped it. After we broke up, she knew something happened because I was moody and depressed. She talked to me about it, let me confide in her.” Josh took a deep breath. “I’m the one who made the first move with her. She didn’t start anything.” He chanced a look up at Tyler. Tears were streaming silently down his face. Josh’s heart broke at the sight, but he knew if he was being honest, he had to hurt Tyler a little bit. “Tyler, she’s not a bad person. Debby is great, and nice, and sweet, and so so kind. She would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. She even turned me down at first, because she knew that I wasn’t over you and that I wasn’t even sure you and I wouldn’t fix things and get back together. But the more I hung out with her, the more time I spent with her, the more I wanted to be with her; I was happy for the first time in a long time.”

Tyler let out a choked sob, “Josh, I can’t do this. This is too hard.” Tyler went to leave, but a hand reached up to stop him.

“Tyler, please, Tyler,” Josh pleaded, “I need you to know.”

Tyler swallowed, “okay.”

“I slowly fell in love with her, and we’ve been happy. I’ve been happy. But then, she came home one day from the grocery store after talking to Mark, and I just haven’t thought about you in so long, that it shocked me to my core. All I could think about that night was you, and she hadn’t even mentioned your name at all! And then she saw you, while wearing your own shirt. She thought it was mine, thinks it’s mine. I couldn’t even imagine how I would feel if the situation was reversed, if I would have seen your new guy out with my shirt on.”

“Okay, so hold up,” Tyler interrupted. “If you’re so happy with _her,_ then why are you here?”

“Because Tyler, I miss you. I miss us being friends. We were friends first, like I said the other day. I meant that.”

“And she’d be totally okay with you being friends with me again?”

“Damn it Tyler, why can’t you just go along with things? Why do you have to make everything so complicated?” Josh nearly shouted.

“I can’t because I know who you are, Josh. I know how much I loved you, how hard I loved you. And now you just want me to pick up where we left off with our friendship, while you’re still dating _her_? And just expect me to _not_ potentially develop feelings? I can’t make that promise. I can’t do that to myself.” Tyler ranted. “Just because I wasn’t as important to you, doesn’t mean you weren’t important to me.”

“You were important to me, are important to me.”

Tyler snorted, “yeah.”

“Tyler!” Josh shouted, causing people to look over at them.

Tyler jumped up, “this was a mistake,” he said. “Sorry for ordering food.” He made his way from their booth to the front doors before he felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes.

Josh threw a fifty-dollar bill on the table and followed him. Practically running through the restaurant, he found Tyler walking out the door as he rounded the corner. “Tyler, stop! Slow down!”

Tyler continued walking down the sidewalk. “Nah, I’m good,” he shouted back.

Josh picked up his pace, spinning Tyler around to face him when he caught up with him. Tyler refused to meet Josh’s eyes.

“What will it take for you to forgive me?” Tyler shrugged in response. “Tyler, please.”

“I don’t know Josh. I just want to be happy,” Tyler cried. He sat on the curb and put his head in his hands. His whole body shook from the sobs. Josh sat down next to him and pulled Tyler’s body into his grasp. Tyler tried to pull away, but Josh held on tighter until Tyler gave up and leaned into his hold. Josh shushed him quietly, rocking him calmingly. “It just hurts so much; do you even realize that?”

“I realize that it probably does hurt, yes, but I wish you’d try to push through that. I know how selfish that sounds, but we both know I can be a selfish person.”

Tyler snorted, “I’m even more selfish than you, and we both know that too.”

“True,” Josh said. He was still rubbing his hands up and down Tyler’s back, Tyler’s sobs giving way to become hiccups. “What do you say? Friends?”

Tyler nodded, “yeah, we can try to be friends.” They stayed silent as people stared when they passed by; Tyler’s head on Josh’s shoulder still. He stared straight ahead as he sighed. “Josh? What do I do if I fall for you again?”

“I dunno, Ty. I guess we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“No, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

Tyler looked up to the sky as he sat back, then he looked back at Josh. Josh met his eyes with full force. “Well I already said I would. I’ve missed you too, even if it’s for different reasons.”

“Ty, it’s not like I haven’t missed you relationship wise too. It’s just –“

“I know, I know. You have Debby.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in each other’s’ presence for the first time in so long. “Come on, I think we can start fresh tomorrow. I gotta get home to Mark. I didn’t tell him where I was going, I just walked out.”

Josh laughed, “he’s probably lost it already and has police looking for you.”

Tyler chuckled, “yeah, probably.”

“Let me walk you home,” Josh said.

“No way, Jose. That’s a couple thing, not a friend thing.” Tyler said.

“Oh, okay.” Josh scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well will you at least text me when you get home, so I know you’re safe?”

“Yeah,” Tyler smiled, “I can do that.” With that, Josh waved as Tyler turned to go the opposite way home.

 

 

Tyler opened the door and prepared to be lectured by Mark. He slowly made his way through to the living room, but there were no signs of Mark. He walked through to the kitchen, seeing Mark at the table with a bottle of Coke and his laptop open. Mark looked up when he heard Tyler approach.

“Hey,” Mark said.

“Hi?” Tyler questioned. “Aren’t you going to lecture me, or at least ask where I’ve been?”

“No, Josh texted me about twenty minutes ago telling me he met you for dinner, and that you said you didn’t tell me so he wanted to let me know you were okay.” Mark said matter of factly. “And that you still need to let him know you’re home.” He smirked.

“Oh.”

“So, how’d it go?”

“It went okay, we got things out in the open.” Tyler said. “I just still worry about myself if we try to be friends.”

Mark nodded, “understandable.”

“I cried earlier. I already couldn’t handle it.”

“It’ll take some work, but I think you could be happy being friends with Josh.” Mark said, “it’ll suck for a while, but if he’s in your life some way, it’s better than not at all.”

“True. And I’ve still got Awsten. We’re still on good terms even if he’s still gone for a few more months.”

“See,” Mark replied. “You’re gonna be okay, kid.”

“Thanks man, you always got my back.”

“You know it,” Mark said getting up from the table. He engulfed Tyler in a bear hug before Tyler could even say anything.

 _Yeah, I’ll be okay,_ Tyler thought.

Tyler made his way into the living room, turning on the T.V. as he threw himself across the cushions. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Josh.

 **Tyler:** _made it home, friend._

Tyler sat anxiously on the couch. He tried to focus on the show he was watching. Talking dogs and babies were only so entertaining when your mind wants to wander elsewhere. Finally, his phone buzzed.

**Josh:** _bout time. thought I was going to have to send out my own search party._

**Tyler:** _yeah hey thanks for telling Mark, I didn’t get a lecture :D_

**Josh:** _someone has to keep your little ass in check_

**Tyler:** _leave my ass out of this, it’s too good to be in this argument_

**Josh:** _I’ll have to agree with that statement, minus that it’s an argument_

**Tyler:** _I’m gonna jump in the shower then it’s bedtime so I gotta bail on you tonight. thanks for being honest with me I guess, even if it did really hurt I’m glad I know_

**Josh:** _no problem dude I’m just glad you gave me a chance to talk to you. that’s something I never thought would ever happen._

**Tyler:** _trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are about it, but I’m not mad about it_

**Josh:** _well thank goodness for that :P_

Tyler sat his phone down next to him, willing himself to get up and go do what he told Josh he was going to. Thinking the conversation was over, Tyler was surprised when his phone buzzed a few times next to him.

**Josh:** _can I text you tomorrow?_

**Josh:** _it’s totally okay if you say no, just_

**Josh:** _I want you to say yes_

Tyler was _not_ expecting something like this already. He thought when Josh said friends, he’d meant they would be more acquaintances and talk occasionally or when they ran into each other around town. He didn’t think Josh meant they would talk every day and hangout like they used to. Part of him had wanted Josh to mean that, he just didn’t think it would happen. Tyler took another deep breath before he responded back to Josh.

**Tyler:** _yeah, that’d be cool_

**Josh:** _GREAT! :D_

**Josh:** _I’ll talk to you tomorrow then ty_

**Josh:** _night dude_

**Tyler:** _goodnight, Josh._

Tyler made his way to the bathroom. He began to strip out of the day’s clothes while he let the stream of water heat up. Once he got into the shower, he heard his phone buzz for another time. Checking it, he saw it was another text message from Josh.

**Josh:** _:)_

Tyler grinned to himself before he could even think about what he was doing.

 _Tyler Joseph,_ he thought as he let the shower water run over his head, _you are so fucking fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler loves him. poor baby tyty. but we all know Tyler Joseph gets what he wants eventually ;)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute lil caring Josh for you. :)  
> and angsty tyler, but what else is new. 
> 
> t.w for past self harm and temptation 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

“I miss you,” Tyler said.

“Babe, I miss you too. I’ll be home before you know it.” Awsten’s voice came from the speaker. “How are you doing with school? Still working on that project, or did you finish it already?”

“Uh,” Tyler said.

“Tyler!” Awsten chuckled, “tell me you’ve at least started it.”

“Yeah… I’ve totally started it.” Tyler lied.

“God damn it. I leave and you slack off on your work.”

“Guess that means you’re not allowed to leave anymore,” Tyler grinned.

“If only it was that easy,” Awsten said. “I can barely get you to do your work when I’m there anyways.” Tyler heard him sigh, “look, Tyler, I gotta go.”

“But, I just got you on the phone!” Tyler whined. “We’ve barely talked for the past week.”

“I know, I know. I’ve been really busy. I’m sorry.” Awsten said defensively. “There’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Yeah, got it.”

“Don’t be like that,” Awsten snapped back. “Why are you being like this? You knew what you signed up for when I told you I was in a band that tours a lot.”

“Yeah, I got that too.”

“Fine Tyler, I don’t have time for this anyways. Later.”

“Awst-“ Tyler didn’t get to finish Awsten’s name before he heard the click. “Damn it!” Tyler yelled as he threw his phone into his mess of pillows.

He and Awsten had been fighting more often lately. It was just little arguments like the one that just happened, but they were still fights nonetheless. Tyler knew it was because he was frustrated that Awsten couldn’t talk, and the distance was getting to him. Tyler was a clingy boyfriend, who needed constant reassurance and attention. Neither of which Awsten could give him at the moment, resulting in Tyler being a sulky baby. He knew Awsten was growing more and more frustrated with his attitude, but it was something that he couldn’t control. He needed attention!

Tyler shot a quick ‘ _I’m sorry’_ text to Awsten, knowing they do this every time, but in the end, it changes nothing, before crawling off his bed. He trekked his way to the kitchen, pulling out the orange juice. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, but he lost his grip as it slipped from his fingers. He watched it bounce of the side of the counter and busted as it hit the floor.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Tyler said frustratedly. “Mark?” He yelled out, and received no response. “Damn it,” he said for about the hundredth time already this morning. He bent down and began cleaning up the mess. He got halfway through the cleanup before it happened. Tyler didn’t see the shard of glass when he reached for another one. It had gotten his wrist, he could feel the familiar sting.

It had been years since he’d done it, but it still felt like it was only yesterday. He twisted his arm to see the damage. Blood was already trailing down his arm. “Fuck!” He stood up and ran his arm underneath the facet, the water instantly turning red. He kept his arm under the water as he reached for their dish towel. Wrapping his arm, he texted Mark, asking him where he was. Mark’s reply was instant: ‘work.’

“Fuck!” He said again as he harshly put his phone on the counter. Flashbacks of himself in this same position rushed through his mind. He remembered the calmness that came afterwards, it wouldn’t be difficult to just pick up the glass that was already on the floor. It was convenient really, like God was testing him. Tyler didn’t think he was strong enough to clean up the rest of the glass. He was already too tempted. Shakily, he grabbed his phone, dialing out the first number that popped into his head.

“Tyler?”

“Is there any way you can come over, please? I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need to.”

“I’ll be there in just a few minutes. What’s going on?”

Tyler sniffed, “just hurry, please.”

Fifteen minutes later, Tyler opened up his door to a frantic looking pink haired boy, dressed in dress slacks, shirt, and tie.

“Tyler, are you okay? What the heck is going on?” Josh glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Tyler’s arm wrapped in the towel. “Oh my God, Tyler! Are you okay? What happened?”

Tyler shook his head and silently led him into the kitchen. “I can’t do it,” he said. “I can’t clean it up.”

“It’s okay, I’ll get it.” Immediately, Josh went into the laundry room to retrieve the broom and dust pan. He scooped up the glass and dumped it into the garbage. Tyler watched as Josh gathered up the trash bag and walked it into the hallway, presumably taking it to the trash chute. Josh came back in and washed his hands before walking over to Tyler.

“Are you okay?” Josh asked. Tyler avoided eye contact as he shook his head. “What happened?” Tyler stayed silent, staring at his feet. “Come on, Ty. It’s me, talk to me.”

“I dropped the glass. And it shattered. And then I tried to clean it up. And I cut my arm,” Tyler said, pausing after every change of events he told. “And then I couldn’t clean it up after that, I panicked and lost control of myself.” Tyler began to take shallow breaths as his eyes welled up with tears. “I’m such a fucking baby. Can’t even clean up a broken glass without freezing up.”

“Shhhh,” Josh wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. “You’re not a baby. I’m proud that you didn’t give into yourself. I know how hard you’ve struggled.” Josh shushed him again as Tyler began to sob into his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Ty. You did so good.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you,” Tyler mumbled after a few minutes.

“It wasn’t a bother at all. I’m glad you called me.” Josh rubbed Tyler’s back as he spoke. “Where’s Mark?”

“Work.”

Josh felt Tyler slumping down, so he made to sit down on the floor, bringing Tyler down with him to sit in-between legs. He felt Tyler hiccup against his shoulder.

“You feel any better?” Josh asked. Tyler nodded slightly. “Ty?”

“Hmm?”

“I gotta get up. I gotta head back to work.” Josh sighed. “I took off like a bat out of hell when you called and only told my desk neighbor that I’d be back soon.” He heard Tyler let out a whine in protest. “I know, buddy, I know.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Tyler sniffed. “Just stay,” he whispered.

Josh threw his head back and groaned. “Ty, I can’t. I’ll text you though. How about that?”

“We already text, just stay.” Being wrapped in Josh’s arms was more comforting that Tyler wanted to admit. He was finally getting the affection he’d been craving. He didn’t want it to disappear already. “Needy.”

Josh chuckled, “yeah, you are. How about I come over after I get off? Hmm, how’s that sound?”

Tyler huffed, but looked at Josh through his watery eyelashes. “Better than nothing.”

“I’ll bring over some pizza, too.”

“Okay,” Tyler smiled, “since it’s pizza.”

“Alright, up you get.” Josh patted Tyler’s thigh. The two of them stood up, and Tyler walked Josh to the door. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler again, “I really am proud of you, Tyler.”

Tyler grinned into Josh’s shoulder before he let his arms fall to his side.

“I’ll see you in a couple hours, okay?” Tyler nodded as Josh jogged down the hallway towards the stairs.

 

 

Three hours later found Josh and Tyler sitting on Tyler’s couch watching Snapped.

“How did she think she was going to poison her whole family and get away with it?” Josh said with a mouthful of pizza. “I mean, come on!” He threw his hand up in the general direction of the T.V. “How?!”

“Calm down, they all think they’re going to get away with it.” Tyler laughed. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen this show before. Mark and I binge on it all the time.”

“I’m usually stuck watching lame fashion shows,” Josh said.

Tyler shrugged, _he chose that. Not my problem,_ he thought. Tyler took another bite of his pizza when he felt Josh throw an arm above his head on the back of the couch. He smiled smugly to himself. _You shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. He’s still taken._

It was then that the two of them heard the front door open and Mark’s voice rang through the apartment.

“Dude, did you order pizza? Sweet!” Mark dropped the bag he was holding when he saw Josh sitting on the couch next to his best friend. “Hey Josh.” Josh waved with the hand currently behind Tyler’s head. “Tyler, can you help me with my bag?”

“Seriously, just pick it up.” Tyler said, eyes back on the episode of Snapped.

“Tyler! I need your help, now please.”

Tyler got the hint and stood up, grabbing the bag from the floor and following Mark into the kitchen.

Mark spun around when they got far enough in not to be overheard. “Tyler, what in the _fuck_ is Josh doing here?!” Mark screeched.

“I, uh, uh, I needed, uh, help cleaning stuff up earlier and then he, uh, brought pizza over.” Tyler stuttered over his words. He hadn’t seen Mark this mad in a long time, but he understood why he was. It was one thing for Tyler and Josh to text all day, every day, or have a quick lunch, but it was another thing for them to hang out at each other’s houses.

“Seriously, I’m all for you guys being friends if it makes you happy, but Josh is still in a relationship.” Mark held his hands up before Tyler could interrupt. “I’m just saying be careful is all. You can and will do what you want. Just, Tyler, be careful. There are other people’s emotions at stake as well as your own.”

“Got it,” Tyler said as he turned to head back towards Josh. When he and Mark entered the room, they saw Josh standing close to the door. He had cleaned up their mess in the time they were gone.

“Oh, I just thought I’d tidy up a bit before I left,” Josh said. “I really should be heading home though. Debby’s probably wondering where the hell I am. I didn’t tell her I’d be late.”

“Oh.” Tyler forced out. “Okay. Uhm, thanks for pizza, and for coming over today. I really do appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Ty,” Josh smiled. “Anytime you need me, just call me and let me know and I’ll be there.” Josh hesitated slightly, but pulled Tyler in for a hug anyway. Tyler closed his eyes and breathed in Josh’s scent before he pulled away. Tyler walked him to the door. Josh turned and called out “see ya, Mark!” Mark waved as Josh walked into the hallway.

Tyler watched as Josh walked halfway down the hallway, before turning swiftly around and practically ran back to where Tyler was standing. Josh crashed into Tyler, wrapping his arms around the slimmer boy. “This was fun, I had a good time.” Josh sighed out into Tyler’s neck.

“Y-yeah, it was a lot of fun.” Tyler said back. Josh had started moving his hands up and down Tyler’s back, making it hard for him to properly form sentences.

Josh pulled back and chuckled. “How about we do it again sometime? Ya know, without the glass next time?”

“No guarantees. I’m quite clumsy.”

“Very true. See ya, Ty.” Josh said as he ruffled Tyler’s hair.

“Bye.”

Tyler made his way back into the apartment to find Mark sitting on the couch, continuing the episode of Snapped that was playing.

“So, he can call you ‘Ty’, but I can’t?”

Tyler tossed his head back and silently groaned. “He’s the only one I’ve ever allowed to call me ‘Ty’. I don’t even let Awsten call me it.”

“But why?”

“Is it really that big of a deal?” Tyler snapped. He sighed as he watched Mark flinch back in surprise. “God, Mark, I’m sorry. I’m just a little irritable, and it’s no excuse for me to take it out on you. I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“It’s cool, dude. But I guess it’s not a big deal. It’s just always bothered me, but I can live with it.” Tyler nodded in thanks. “So, what _was_ Josh doing here though? I mean it’s your thing, but I’m just wondering how he got here.”

“I broke glass today while you were at work, and I cut my arm on accident while trying to clean it up.” He held up his arm, currently sporting a bandage wrapped around it. “It wasn’t deep enough to do real damage, but enough to rattle me up. I didn’t know what else to do or who else to call when you texted me back. I just kind of went on autopilot. I dialed his number from pure memory.”

Mark’s eyes were big. “Wow. How do you even still know his number?” Tyler shrugged. “I’m glad he was able to come help you. He’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, he is.” Tyler smiled.

Mark sighed, knowing he had to keep his opinions to himself. It would do neither of them any good to have them in the open. Tyler was an adult, and he’d learn one way or another.

Tyler heard his phone ding in the living room. He walked over to see who it was, already knowing who it probably was. When he opened it, he was disappointed to see it was Awsten, finally messaging him back from this morning. He didn’t even read what it said. He tossed his phone back onto the couch in disappointment and began to finish out the episode. He heard his phone ding again. Assuming it was Awsten again, Tyler ignored it. It wasn’t until it dinged for a second time and then a quick succession of a few more times that Tyler picked it up.

**Josh:** _I really did have a good time today._

**Josh:** _I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries you may have had set_

**Josh:** _I know it’s really hard for you, and you may not think it is, but it’s hard for me too. I truly do miss you Tyler._

**Josh:** _And I know it’s only the second time we’ve hung out since our disaster ‘lets catch up’ dinner a few weeks ago_

**Josh:** _but I’ve really missed this and you. I’m glad we’re getting closer again. it means a lot to me that you’re even giving me the chance_

**Josh:** _please don’t think I take it for granted_

Tyler was at such a loss for words, that he was stunned into silence. He couldn’t even tear his eyes away from the text messages, let alone respond to them. He wasn’t able to respond to Josh’s texts until he was crawling into bed later that night.

**Tyler:** _i’ve missed this too. and i’m glad i gave you a chance too._

**Tyler:** _night josh_

Tyler put his phone on the night stand, ready for sleep to overtake him. He was on the very edge of sleep when his phone vibrated and lit up with a notification.

**Josh:** _night ty :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next one written and starting on the one after that. we're getting to the fluffy stuff guys. the joshler fluff everyone wants. ;)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to have Joshler fluff, it makes me so happy.  
> and the angst. what's a Joshler story without the angst tho really. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Unbeknownst to Josh’s girlfriend or Tyler’s not boyfriend, Josh and Tyler had become inseparable since Josh had had to leave work to help Tyler. They still continued to text from their ‘good mornings’ all the way through until their ‘goodnights.’ However, now they were getting lunch together every day, whether it be meeting up somewhere, or just Josh running over to Tyler’s apartment. Tyler knew he was falling again, but he loved spending time with Josh. He couldn’t make himself lose Josh again just because he’d developed feelings.

Tyler sat with his back propped up against Josh on the couch. He leaned his head back against his shoulder to look up at Josh as best he could. “Ya know that Bull Sharks have been seen in the Ohio River?”

Josh laughed, “where in the world did that random piece of information come from?”

“Not sure really, just thinkin’ ‘bout sharks.” Tyler glanced around the room. It was a lot darker than he realized it had gotten. “Jeez, what time is it?”

Josh pulled his phone up and clicked it on. Tyler saw he had a bunch of text messages, probably from Debby, before he clicked it off. “Almost 11. When did it get so late?”

Tyler shrugged, “was wondering that myself.” Tyler blinked a few times before saying “you could stay here, if you wanted. Mark won’t be home til morning since he’s doing that shoot in whatever city he’s in. You could stay on the couch or in his bed. Or we could cuddle.”

“As much as I’d like that, I don’t think it’s a good idea, Ty, for more than one reason.” Josh said. “Deb’s already losing her shit asking where I am.”

“Why are you keeping me a secret from her?” Tyler said as he leaned away from him to turn to look Josh in the eye.

“Ty,” Josh sighed, “it’s not that you’re a secret. I just don’t know how she’d handle me being friends with my ex, especially one that I spend so much time with now, and her so little.”

“Yeah.” _Come on, Tyler, don’t start acting like a bitch,_ he thought. _You’re gonna ruin this. Again! He’s got his reasons, even if you don’t agree. Chill._

“Tyler, don’t do this. How does your boy feel about us being friends?”

Tyler laughed humorlessly. “Dunno, don’t get to talk to him very much anymore. And if I do, we argue.” Tyler looked up at the ceiling, “sounds familiar.”

“Ty…” Josh said. “Come on, it’s not like you’re a secret. I just can’t tell her yet.”

“Alright.”

“I’m sorry,” Josh said as he stood up and walked towards the door. He waited for Tyler to get up, and when Tyler didn’t, Josh sighed and walked out the door.

Tyler kicked his legs out in front of him in frustration. “Why do you do these things?!” He yelled out to himself. “God!”

He got up and walked back to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. “Can’t do anything right.” At that moment, his phone began ringing. He didn’t even bother to look at the name before he answered.

“Hello?”

“ _Yo!”_

“Awsten?” Tyler asked, receiving a ‘hmm’ in response. “What are you doing? Isn’t it like super late, or early rather, where you are?”

“ _Haha, yeah. It is actually.”_ Tyler could hear loud music and people talking in the background. “ _What are you doing?”_

“I’m lying in my bed. What are you doing?”

_“Drinkin’”_ Awsten replied. _“We went out for the night.”_

“Dude, you don’t even drink?” Tyler said it as more of a question that a statement. “Why are you drinking?”

“ _I dunno. The dude who takes our pictures wanted to go out and so everyone else was like yeah!”_ Awsten yelled the ‘yeah’ so loud in Tyler’s ear, he had to pull away the phone from his ear. _“So, then everyone else was drinking, and Geoff offered me a drink and then here I am!”_

Tyler heard a loud crashing noise in the background and heard Awsten curse under his breath. “Are you okay?”

“ _Yeah, totally cool.”_ Tyler could hear the smile in Awsten’s voice.

“Are we okay?”

_“What?”_

Tyler sighed, “I asked if we were okay. We’ve been fighting a lot lately. I know this isn’t the best time to talk about it since you’re drunk, but I can barely get you on the phone anymore.”

Awsten giggled over the line. _“Yeah babe, we’re totally cool. I’m irritable on tour, I’m sorry.”_

“No, it’s okay. I’m needy and need attention too. I can only get so much when you’re busy, which leaves me grumpy.” Tyler could hear people talking to Awsten and him answering them. _He’s gotta go,_ Tyler thought bitterly.

_“Hey babe, I gotta go. I’m sorry.”_ Awsten said. “ _I’ll call you tomorrow though.”_

“Yeah, tell me all about your hangover I guess,” Tyler said.

_“Yeah,”_ Awsten said. _“Bye, babe!”_ Awsten screeched and hung up before Tyler could even respond.

Tyler threw his head back against the pillows. Tonight was not his night. He decided that sleep was his only option. Turning off the light next to his bed, he closed his eyes and groaned. He only had his eyes closed for about five seconds before his phone dinged.

**Josh:** _I really am sorry…_

Tyler instantly felt bad. Why did he have to be such an asshole?

**Tyler:** _it’s okay. i shouldn’t be such a dick about everything when i don’t get my way_

**Josh:** _I didn’t want to say anything, but I mean, yeah :P_

**Tyler:** _shut up asshole_

**Josh:** _nah_

**Josh:** _You should shut up instead_

**Tyler:** _excuse me u started this_

**Josh:** _Excuse me, I was apologizing because I felt bad. Won’t do that again_

**Josh:** _(that’s a lie)_

**Tyler:** _is that all you needed?_

**Josh:** _Wanted to check on you too. See how you were doing._

**Tyler:** _okay i guess. i’m stuck being alone all night and i don’t like it_

**Josh:** _I know you don’t like being alone. That’s why I wanted to check on you._

**Tyler:** _oh, yeah i’m good. totally_

**Josh:** _I feel like you’re lyin, but okay_

**Tyler:** _no, really i’m okay other than being a baby and can’t sleep_

**Josh:** _Why can’t you sleep?_

**Tyler:** _never can anymore usually_

**Josh:** _Wanna talk about anything?_

Tyler snorted into his pillow. There was no way he could talk to Josh about what he was thinking about. Mostly because it was about Josh and the other part was about Awsten. He could talk to Josh about Awsten though, right?

**Tyler:** _well i finally talked to Awsten earlier_

**Josh:** _Awsten? Really? He can’t even spell it right?_

**Tyler:** _really, you’re gonna obsess over his name thought you wanted me to talk_

**Josh:** _Oh yeah, sorry sorry. Continue._

**Tyler:** _we haven’t properly talked probably since he left a month ago, i don’t even know where he’s at now honestly. he doesn’t drink, like at all. and tonight he calls me fucking drunk off his ass and tells me that we’re okay and that he’s just irritable and that’s why we keep fighting_

**Josh:** _Okay… and?_

**Tyler:** _and what? what else is there? what do i do? i’m not even sure what we are anymore, like we’re defffffff not boyfriends cause that’s not something i want, but like what_

**Tyler:** _i don’t even know anymore._

**Tyler:** _sorry for wasting your time. you should go to sleep._

**Josh:** _Tyler, don’t do that. Don’t shut me out. I texted you because I wanted to talk to you. Come on_

**Tyler:** _sorry_

**Josh:** _Okay, so what’s bothering you with Austin?_

**Tyler:** _Awsten*_

**Josh:** _Right, right!_

**Tyler:** _if he doesn’t drink, why’s he drunk right now_

**Josh:** _Sometimes people do stupid things when they’re upset or stressed or something. He’s probably just having some fun with his friends. It’s nothing to stress over. You’ll wake up tomorrow and everything will go back to normal. You’ll fight and argue until he comes home._

**Josh:** _And then you’ll make up when he comes home. Unfortunately._

Tyler stared at his phone. _Unfortunately? What on earth?_ Surely what Tyler was thinking with that statement wasn’t true.

**Tyler:** _what do you mean unfortunately?_

**Josh:** _Oh, nothing. I’m getting sleepy though Ty._

**Tyler:** _okay, well go to sleep then_

**Josh:** _You sure you’ll be okay?_

**Tyler:** _absolutely._

**Tyler:** _night jish_

**Tyler:** _josh*_

**Josh:** _Lol, Jish. Night Tyler_

Tyler blinked at his screen. Josh had sent a kissy face after his goodnight text. Tyler’s heart began to race. _It’s only because he’s tired and he’s delirious. It doesn’t even have the heart on it, it’s just a friendly goodnight face. It means nothing. He probably just meant to type a smiley instead like he’d been doing._

Although Tyler tried to believe what his mind was telling him, he obsessed over the emoji face for another hour before he drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

 

When Tyler woke up the next morning, he knew it was much later than he was supposed to wake up. He had class at 11, and he knew it was after that without even having to look at his phone. Sure enough, when he turned his phone screen on 12:14 stared back at him, along with Josh’s usual good morning at 6:45, and a message from Mark saying he was staying an extra day for work.

Tyler threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. He quickly went about emailing his professor, telling her the truth rather than lying, and praying she would respect him for being honest and he could makeup whatever they did today in class. He laid his phone down next to him on his pillow next to him after sending Josh a reply.

Hearing his phone vibrate, he rolled his eyes but ignored it all the same, thinking it was just Josh sending him a reply. But it kept vibrating. It took Tyler a few seconds to realize his phone was actually ringing. There was no way Josh would call him, so it had to be Awsten calling, just like he’d said. Surprising actually.

“Hello?” Tyler answered.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

Awsten chuckled humorlessly, “like piss.”

“That’s what alcohol does to you,” Tyler said.

It was silent for a few minutes before Awsten spoke up, “look, Tyler… there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Go on,” Tyler said apprehensively.  

“So, I got drunk last night, obviously, and I don’t remember a lot, but I hooked up with someone.”

Tyler took a sharp intake of breath. “Oh. And when you mean hooked up, you mean as in-“

“I mean I slept with someone, yes,” Awsten said.

“Oh.” Tyler said. “Oh, okay.”

“I mean, it’s not like we said we were exclusive, so it’s not like I cheated on you or anything.”

Tyler laughed into the receiver. “Are you fucking joking? We weren’t exclusive because I wasn’t ready to have my heart broken again, but look how well that turned out, huh?”

“Tyler, I can explain everything.”

“Honestly? What even is there to explain? You fucked someone who wasn’t me _while_ you were on away tour while I’m sitting back at home, missing you. Had you not just said what you did, we probably could’ve worked something out. But not now.”

“Tyler, I’m so-“

“No. You fucking save that sorry for someone who cares. I’m done. We’re done.” Tyler hung up and threw his phone across the room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, putting his head on top of his knees. He let out a small sob, which escalated into a larger one.

Tyler knew there was no reason to cry over Awsten. He was right when he said it, the two of them weren’t exclusive. He wiped his tears and stood up. He grabbed his phone and walked in the bathroom to shower before having to meet Josh for lunch.

His phone dinged again. This time it was Josh, with more bad news.

**Josh:** _Hey, can’t meet for lunch today. Debby invited herself to lunch with me today instead. :(_

**Tyler:** _oh, ok_

**Josh:** _I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me._

**Tyler:** _not mad at u, had some stuff happen today_

Not five seconds after Tyler sent Josh the text, Tyler’s phone was going off with another phone call. He hit the green accept button, Josh’s voice instantly filling his ears.

_“Tyler? Hey, are you okay? What happened?”_

“Nothing, I’m okay.” Tyler answered, not really wanting to tell Josh and have himself break down again. “It’s stupid and not that big of a deal. You didn’t have to call.”

_“Bullshit I didn’t. What happened?”_ Josh asked again.

“Awsten slept with someone last night while he was drunk.”

Silence filled his ears, and Tyler sat waiting for Josh’s response. He could hear Josh open his mouth and close it again, as if he was searching for the right words.

_“That fucking asshole. I’ll kill him. I’ll kick his ass when he comes back_.”

“Josh, you will do no such thing.” Tyler tried to hide the sniff that followed that statement.

_“Ty? Tyler, are you crying?”_

“No!”

_“Aw, Ty. I’ll cancel with Debby and I’ll bring you some ice cream. How’s that sound?”_

“No, seriously, don’t do that. I’m already a secret, I don’t need you lying to her about me.” Tyler said. “Then that makes it even worse.”

_“Ty-“_

“I said no, Josh,” Tyler said forcefully. “Go to lunch with Debby and have a good time. I’m going to take a shower. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” He said in a rush and hung up the phone. His phone rang again, Josh’s number on the screen. Tyler ignored the call. Twice more this happened, Tyler ignoring it every time. Josh sent a text message when he realized Tyler wasn’t going to answer.

**Josh:** _Ty, please don’t shut me out. Please._

Tyler didn’t respond. Instead, he turned his phone off entirely. He needed time alone to think and to be sad. He didn’t want to feel like he was being judged for crying, even if he was judging himself, that was allowed.

What happened with Awsten was exactly why Tyler wasn’t able to fully commit to him in the first place. Tyler had thought that even though they _weren’t_ exclusive exactly, that they technically were. They hadn’t said it, but as far as Tyler knew, the two of them weren’t seeing other people, or sleeping with other people for that matter. But he knew that was the truth. Even though they’d never deemed it officially exclusive, because they weren’t boyfriends, but it’d technically been exclusive. Awsten knew it and Tyler knew it. Which is why it hurt so much.

Tyler stepped under the stream of nearly scalding hot water, instantly turning his skin red in irritation. He stood there under the stream for twenty minutes before finally putting shampoo in his hair and starting his shower routine, taking his time. After he was done, he dried off and walked into the hallway to make his way to his room to put on some clothes, but stopped upon hearing someone pounding on the front door.

“Tyler! Tyler please, open up!” He could tell it was Josh on the other side, yelling out his name. “Tyler!”

Tyler practically ran to the door, holding onto his towel for dear life as he swung open the door. Josh nearly collapsed onto the floor as the door opened. He righted himself up before flinging his arms around Tyler’s still half naked frame.

“Holy shit, Ty. I was so worried.”

“How long were you out there?” Tyler asked.

 “About five minutes,” Josh said. “I’d had to finish the report I was working on before I could leave for the day.”

“Josh, you didn’t have to come over, seriously. I’m okay.”

Josh snorted, “yeah, your blood shot eyes tell me otherwise.” Tyler looked down at his foot as another silent tear began to roll down his cheek. “Come here, let’s get you some comfy clothes on so we can cuddle all day and eat junk food.”

“You’re gonna cuddle me in your nice clothes?” Tyler asked with a slightly raised brow.

“Right. Ty? Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Come on ya goof,” Tyler giggled. “Let’s get some clothes on, shall we?”

“Since we have to.”

“Shut the hell up,” Tyler laughed as he turned towards his room. Tyler handed Josh some basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt before turning back towards his closet. He grabbed a hoodie for himself along with a pair of sweat pants and boxers. Without even thinking anything of it, he dropped his towel and began to put on his boxers.

Josh spun away from Tyler quickly, “uh, Ty.”

“Fuck.” Tyler said, “I forgot you were standing there. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Josh laughed, “it’s okay. Not like I’ve never seen it, or had it in my ass.”

Tyler’s face burned red hot, “yeah.”

Josh was still laughing as he grabbed Tyler’s hand when he finished putting on his clothes, “come on, let’s watched Snapped all day!”

Even though the sadness was still lingering in the back of his mind, Tyler was happy now that Josh was there. Josh would always bring Tyler happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWSTEN WHY :( poor Ty. sorry to all my Awsten lovers, it hurt my heart to have him hurt Tyler. but this probably means some good news in the future so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> oh and bull sharks really do live in the Ohio River, if you didn't already know that. Shark Week is the greatest time of year.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi guys. sorry I'm so late. school and volunteering has killed me this week!   
> but I think you'll like this chapter. :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Josh and Tyler had kept to Josh’s word of cuddling on the couch all day. Josh had called and had Chinese food delivered for the two of them, and the channel had not left Snapped all day. Josh was a man of his word, and Tyler had to respect him for that.

“Ty, what about her? Why would you want to save her?”

“Because, dude, she didn’t do it! How can you sit there and after all the facts and that trial, sit there and say yeah, she’s guilty?”

Josh threw his hands in the air, “because she did it! She’s lying and you believed it!”

“Yeah, I did and nothing that you tell me is going to change my opinion on that.” Tyler said with a look. “Nothing,” he repeated as Josh opened his mouth to argue.

“Dude.” Josh said, shaking his head.

Tyler was curled up underneath of Josh’s arm, which was wrapped comfortably around Tyler’s shoulders. Tyler’s feet were firmly planted on the couch, with his knees up, and his back against Josh’s side. Neither of them had noticed how they were situated for a few hours, until Josh’s arm had hit Tyler across the face when he was using his hand to exaggerate with his words, but neither of them were too concerned with splitting up.

Tyler’s eyes began drooping shut without his permission. He knew he’d only last a little while longer until he would be passing out, but he couldn’t tell Josh. The two of them had literally spent all day on the couch and Tyler was _not_ about to ruin it. But, Tyler’s head was lolling underneath of Josh’s arm.

“Ty, come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Nooooooooooo,” Tyler whined. His eyes were closed still. “If I go to bed, then you leave. I don’t want you to leave.”

“You’re tired though, buddy. We can hang out again soon. I promise.”

“No,” Tyler whined again. Josh went to stand up, but Tyler moved at ninja speed to wrap his arms around Josh’s waist.

“Tyler!” Josh whined back. Tyler’s arms tightened around him, and he gave up. He felt Tyler grin against the material of his t-shirt and felt himself break out into a grin of his own. “Fine, but only one more episode. And then I _really_ have to leave.”

“’Kay.” Tyler said. He snuggled up into Josh’s side and closed his eyes. There was no fighting the sleep if Josh was next to him. He was too cuddly and eased Tyler’s mind.

Josh chuckled as he rubbed Tyler’s side. Josh was falling too hard for Tyler again, and he didn’t know what to do. He loved Debby, and didn’t want to break up with her, but the more time he spent with Tyler, the more he felt that that’s where he belonged. He knew the moment he saw Tyler on the street that day that if he were able to become friends with Tyler again, he wouldn’t be able to _not_ fall for him again. He felt more at home with Tyler, sitting on Tyler’s couch while said boy drooled on him than he did when he was in his own apartment with Debby. But, what was he supposed to do about it? He didn’t have very many people he could talk to about it. He obviously couldn’t talk to Tyler about it, and he most certainly couldn’t talk to Debby about it. Mark had been understanding at the beginning, but now Josh just felt like Mark thought he was just stringing Tyler along. The only person he’d talked to about the situation was his desk mate, Brendon, at work. But he wasn’t much help, telling Josh he needed to stay with Debby and ‘just dick it to Tyler on the side.’ Needless to say, Josh hadn’t said anything else to Brendon since then about it.

The longer Josh stared at the television screen, the heavier his eyes got. He knew that he needed to put Tyler to bed and go home, but he was so comfortable, he couldn’t make himself move. _I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes, it’ll be okay,_ he told himself.

Tyler rolled over the next morning to face a hot mess of pink hair in front of him. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Josh sitting up, still watching T.V. How did he get to his bed, and why was Josh cuddling him? He wasn’t complaining, not at all, but he was curious. He shut his eyes when he felt Josh tighten his grip around his waist. He felt himself being pulled into Josh’s chest. Josh didn’t do anything else for a few minutes, and Tyler laid in his embrace, doting on the fact that he was this close to Josh. Then adding in the fact that _Josh_ was the one who initiated all of this. He had carried Tyler to his bed, then laid down with him!

“I can hear your mind running from here.” Josh said, ruining the silence.

“Good morning to you too,” Tyler grumbled.

“Good morning,” Josh grinned as he turned his head down towards Tyler, finally opening his eyes. “How’d you sleep?”

“Oh my God, I think that was the best sleep I’ve ever had,” Tyler gushed out. “I didn’t even feel myself get moved.”

“Yeah, sorry about this. I just meant to lay you down and then head out, but then you looked so comfy, and I was tired, and well, here I am.”

Tyler grinned, “no, it’s totally okay.”

“I had a feeling you’d think that,” Josh said. “But, I’m late, and I need to get going. For real this time.”

“But, why? It’s comfy, and you’re still a fucking space heater,” Tyler said. “If you leave, then I’ll freeze to death. Do you seriously want that weighing on your conscious for the rest of your life?”

Josh raised his eyebrows at him, “really? Dramatic in the mornings, aren’t we?” Tyler huffed. “This is nice though,” Josh said as he tightened his grip on Tyler again, causing Tyler to squirm.

“Yeah, it is.”

“I gotta ruin it though, I really do need to leave, Ty.” Tyler let out a whimper as Josh let go of his waist. “I’m sorry, I gotta run home and change, then head to the office, which I’m late for, thank you very much.”

“Ain’t my fault,” Tyler said. “Please don’t go,” he whined.

“Ty.”

“Fine,” Tyler huffed again.

“I’ll come back though. How does that sound?”

“Bring food and it’s a deal.”

Josh ruffled Tyler’s hair as he climbed over top of him, and made his way to the bathroom. He came back and gathered all his belongings, putting his other clothes on and putting Tyler’s in his clothes hamper. Josh walked back over to Tyler, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Tyler nodded, watching Josh as he did so. He could see Josh internally battling something. Tyler watched Josh wide-eyed as Josh leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Bye, Tyler.”

Tyler didn’t know what to say, he only laid there and watched as Josh turned towards him to wave before leaving.

“Bye,” Tyler whispered out after he’d heard the front door close.

 

 

“Welcome home, Mark!”

Mark cringed as Josh and Tyler yelled out together. If Mark was surprised to see Josh there, he hid it well.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Are you hungry?” Tyler asked, “we were going to actually go out somewhere and eat. Since we’ve been getting delivery for the past few days.”

Mark nodded, “I could go for some food. Let me put my bag in my room and take a quick shower.” Tyler saluted him as Mark walked to his bedroom.

Tyler plopped down next to Josh, throwing himself across Josh’s lap. “Pet me. I’m needy and want attention.”

Josh chuckled, “seriously? How could you possibly need _more_ attention than I _already_ give you. Good grief, kid!”

Tyler hummed in appreciation as Josh began to run his fingers through Tyler’s hair. Josh grabbed the remote control and began flipping aimlessly through channels. He settled on reruns of Drake and Josh, since Snapped wasn’t on. (“Why isn’t it on Tyler?!”)

Mark walked back into living room and saw the two of them, Tyler still sprawled across Josh’s lap, and huffed.

“Are we gonna get food or not? Cause I can totally feed myself.”

Tyler glared over at him, “we were waiting on you, princess.”

“Guys, can we go eat and not fight,” Josh interrupted, seeing Mark ready to shoot back what would probably have been another snarky response. Josh was right, Mark wasn’t thrilled about his presence.

The three of them filed out of the apartment.

“Driving or walking?”

“Walking,” Tyler answered. They walked towards downtown and to a semi-fancy restaurant. It was relatively busy considering it was the middle of the week, but luckily Josh was smart enough to call ahead for reservations.

“Reservations for Dun,” Tyler said when the group walked up. Josh grabbed his hand and squeezed in a silent ‘thank you’ for taking over for him. Calling was one thing, but face to face was a totally different thing for Josh.

They sat down in their booth, Mark on one side, and Josh and Tyler on the other. Mark glared at Josh until their waitress came to take their drink orders. When she walked away, Mark decided it was a good time to look over the food items. She came back with their drinks and took their food orders. After that, Tyler needed a bathroom break.

“Be right back,” he said as he squeezed Josh’s shoulder.

“Josh, what in the mother of fucking fuck are you doing?”

“Huh?”

“With Tyler!?” Mark screeched quietly. “You’re still with Debby, are you not?”

“It’s complicated.” Josh sighed with his head in his hand. “I’ve missed him so much, Mark. And we’ve been hanging out literally every day, and I can’t imagine not doing that.”

“But, Debby!” Mark said, throwing his hands in the air.

“I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t want to hurt her, but if I stay with her, I’m hurting her because I’m never at home anymore. If I leave, I’m still hurting her.” Josh said, shaking his head. “Mark, dude, I don’t know what to do.”

Mark opened his mouth to reply, but saw Tyler’s head coming back. “Don’t even think we’re done with this. It’s on pause.” He pointed his finger at Josh. “So, in the end, she didn’t even want her pictures done by the lake, so we ended up having to drive back to the old abandoned barn on their property. It was infuriating.”

Josh, picking up on what Mark was doing when Tyler sat down next to him, said, “yeah, that sounds like I would’ve quit my job and left for home.”

“What happened?” Tyler asked, clearly lost.

“I was just telling him how the girl I was shooting couldn’t decide where she wanted her picture done, so we drove all over creation in the end. That’s why I wasn’t home the past few nights.” Mark looked sheepishly at Tyler, “sorry dude. I know how much you hate being alone in the apartment at night.”

“I was only alone the first night. Had company last night,” Tyler said, nudging Josh’s shoulder with his own.

“Ah, is that right?” Mark asked, glaring at Josh again.

“Yeah, I accidentally passed out when putting him to bed, and there I was this morning.” Josh said embarrassedly. “I got in so much trouble for that, by the way.”

“By who?” Tyler questioned, already knowing by who.

“Debby was _pissed_ this morning. I got a lecture from hell when I went home to change,” Josh said. “I didn’t tell her I was leaving work early, then I cancelled on her for lunch, then didn’t come home for dinner, or at all for that matter. Oh God, she was so furious.”

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble.”

“Tyler, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault,” Mark said. “No need for you to apologize. You didn’t force him to stay, right Josh?”

“He’s right, Ty. It was my own fault, and I owned up to it.”

“So, you told her you were with me?”

Josh rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head, “not exactly.” He heard Mark scoff before continuing. “I didn’t tell her because I didn’t want that conversation or that way, for that matter, to be how she found out about us hanging out again. That would’ve been a blow up there was no coming back from.”

Tyler shrugged, “I get that, I guess.”

“You do?” Josh and Mark said at the same time.

“Yeah,” Tyler nodded, “I mean, if I were in Debby’s position and had no idea what my boyfriend was doing behind my back, that’s not how I would’ve wanted to find out he’d stayed in someone else’s bed.”

Josh cringed as he let the words sink in. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself. _I’m essentially cheating on my girlfriend with my ex-boyfriend. May not be physical, but it’s definitely cheating._

The three made it through the rest of dinner without any arguments or hostility whatsoever. Although Josh was much quieter than at the start of dinner, it was a good start to getting the three of them on the same page. Josh walked with the other two back to their apartment, before turning to say goodbye.

“You wanna come in for a while?” Tyler asked.

“Nah, think I need to go home.”

Tyler nodded, trying not to let his disappointment show. “Oh, okay.”

“See ya, Ty.” Josh said, hugging the other boy.

“Bye, Josh.” They pulled apart, and Tyler watched as Josh walked down the hallway.

When Tyler shut the door, Mark walked past him and out into the hallway with a bag of trash.

“Be right back,” he said. Mark jogged down the hallway to the trash chute, before running down the stairs, on a mission to find Josh before he got too far away. “Josh!” he shouted. Josh turned around, and visibly slumped when he saw who it was. “Don’t be too overjoyed, really.”

“Sorry, just thought you might be Tyler.”

Mark puffed air out of his nose in a little laugh. “No, but we can talk about him. Josh, what are you planning on doing? Dragging him along while you run back home to Debby every night, or every other night? That’s not fair to Tyler, and you know it. You know how he feels about you, and we both know how he’s already wrapped clear around your finger and all the way down your ass.”

“It’s not like I’m purposefully stringing him along. I miss him, and I have feelings for him. I just don’t know how to go about figuring things out.” Josh said.

“Y-y-you what?” Mark stuttered out. “Feelings?” Josh nodded. “But what about Debby?”

“I don’t know, Mark! I don’t fucking know!” Josh said, tugging on his hair in frustration. “I don’t want to hurt her, but I want Tyler!”

Mark stared at Josh, dumbfounded. “What?”

“That’s the first time I’ve acknowledged that completely,” Josh said, eyes bugged open. “Normally I can talk myself out of it if I think about it.”

“Josh, I think we both know what you need to do.”

Josh looked at Mark as if he had three heads. “What’s that?” he questioned.

“Break up with Debby, and quickly.”

“I know…” Josh said.

“The quicker you do it, the less it will hurt.”

Josh snorted, “it’s going to hurt either way.”

“I didn’t say it wouldn’t hurt, just that it would hurt less.”

Josh nodded, and said his goodbyes to Mark. Josh knew what he needed to do, and he needed to end things with Debby. After all, he hadn’t even been sure if he and Tyler wouldn’t get back together when he started this thing with Debby. It took a little longer than Josh had expected to figure out if they would but, he was finally figuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd ya think? bout time Josh figured it out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. it's happening.  
> hi guys, I hope you're all doing well!   
> I tried not to make her a total bitch, but it needed to be done, obviously. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Josh stepped into the apartment, and he could feel the tension within seconds. Something was wrong. He shut the door and took only two steps before Debby rounded the corner on him.

“You wanna tell me where the hell you’ve been?” She asked.

“Uhm, hello to you, too?” Josh retorted.

“Not now, Joshua,” Debby said. Josh knew this was going to be a huge blow out. Debby only called him Joshua when she was mad, or he was being really sweet. He had definitely not been sweet the past month.

“I’ve been out with Mark,” Josh said. “And Tyler,” he said after a beat.

“Tyler?” Debby snapped. “Why were you with Tyler?”

“We’ve been hanging out a lot lately. It’s where I’ve been most of this week.”

“Oh,” Debby said, “so you’ve not only been going behind my back to hang out with your ex, but you’ve been lying about it the whole time.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” he said. There wasn’t any point in lying now that it was all coming out in the open.

“This is bullshit,” Debby spat. “You’re telling me you’ve seriously been doing this? This isn’t a joke?”

“Nope,” Josh said, popping the ‘p’.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Debby yelled. “How could you do that? At least be honest with me! I thought we made a promise to always be honest with each other, no matter what!”

“I wasn’t trying to lie to you, but would you have really been okay with me hanging out with Tyler so often?”

Debby scoffed, “if I knew it was only friendship, I wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“Bullshit.”

“You really think so low of me that I wouldn’t let you be friends with someone?”

“I don’t think low of you, I just know you, Deb.” Josh said, shaking his head. “I know how you operate, I know how you think, I know how you process stuff.”

“Then it’s funny you’d pull all this shit since you know me so well,” Debby said. “If you knew me, you would’ve been honest with me. Knowing I already have trust issues to begin with.” Debby threw her hands up in the air for emphasis. “Ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous?” Josh asked.

“You.”

“Excuse me?”

“I love you, Josh. I thought we were going to get married one day. Why are you spending all your time with Tyler and not me?”

“It’s not that simple, Debby,” Josh said, closing his eyes.

“How is it not?” Debby’s eyes began to water with tears, and Josh’s skin was cracking. He could handle her yelling and screaming, and being downright nasty, but not her crying.

“Deb, please don’t cry.” Josh pleaded.

“It’s not like I’m purposefully crying, Joshua,” Debby said. “I’m losing you. And we both know it!” She cried. “I have barely even seen you in weeks. You didn’t even come home…” she trailed off. “You stayed with him the other night, didn’t you?” Josh put his head down. “Seriously?!”

“It’s not like I went over there to stay the night. We were watching T.V. and just fell asleep. And then the next thing I knew, it was morning.” Josh said, which wasn’t a total lie.

“Did you sleep with him?”

“No, Deb, no. I didn’t. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Debby scoffed, “may as well have. You’ve done enough that you may as well just have, Josh.” Josh was silent. “So, what now?”

“What do you mean ‘what now?’” Josh asked.

“Is this thing with Tyler only friendship, or do you have feelings for him?” Josh didn’t say anything, and turned his head. He couldn’t look at Debby, he knew the pained look that would be spread across her features, and he couldn’t bear the thought that he was the one who put it there. He heard her sob, and looked at her. She had sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor with her arms underneath her head, tears were streaming down her face. Josh still thought she was beautiful, even with her face puffy from crying.

“Deb, I’m so sorry. There’s nothing I can say to make it better. And for that, I’ll never be able to forgive myself.” Josh sighed, “this isn’t how I wanted things to go.”

Josh went to move over to her, to comfort her in any way he could. He reached out to touch her arm, but before he could get close to her, she screamed out.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me, Joshua. I swear to God I will kick your ass.”

The breath felt like it had been kicked out of Josh’s chest. He knew she was only saying things as her defense mechanism because she was upset, but it still hurt. It _really_ hurt. But, what he did to hurt her was worse, so he would take anything she threw at him: literally and figuratively.

“I hate you,” she choked out in between sobs.

“Debby…”

“No, Josh, this is inexcusable.” Debby cried, “people wonder why I can’t trust people. Well, ding ding ding!” She mimicked. “Here’s a fucking reason!”

“I’m sorry.”

“I fucking heard you the first time,” she spat. “It doesn’t change that you cheated on me, and it wasn’t even physical, it was emotional. It probably would’ve hurt less if it was only physical. Do you know how this makes me feel?” Debby asked, to which Josh shook his head. “I feel like I wasn’t good enough for you. That I wasn’t enough in general for you.”

“That’s not true.”

“No, let me fucking finish, please. Instead of wanting to spend time with me, you left to go spend time with Tyler. Instead of wanting to hang out with me in the evenings and watch television and relax, you wanted to spend it with Tyler. Instead of fucking wanting to cuddle with _me_ , you cuddled _him_!” She screeched. “How does that not sound like I’m not good enough?”

“It’s not like I went out of my way for this to happen!” Josh said defensively. “I didn’t want to fall for him while I was with you still, and then hurt you even more. I didn’t mean to fall in love with him again.”

The two of them froze and stared at each other. Debby broke into another round of sobs, and Josh couldn’t even think straight. The thought that he’d fallen back in love with Tyler hadn’t even crossed his mind. Yeah, he knew that he was falling for him and developing feelings again, but that’s all he thought that’s what they were: feelings. Not love.

Debby couldn’t take it anymore. Her sobs had turned to gags and gasps for breath. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” She rushed towards the bathroom, and Josh heard the door slam shut behind her. He slowly walked towards the direction of the bathroom, figuring Debby would’ve locked the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door to find Debby thrown over top of the toilet, trying to gasp in gulps of air. She was crying to hard. Josh collapsed next to her and began rubbing her back. She shifted around until she had her head in his lap, fat tear drops falling onto his jeans.

“Oh, Deb. I’m so sorry.” Josh sniffed. “This isn’t how I wanted this to happen.”

Debby didn’t reply, she couldn’t do anything but cry and gasp. Josh kept petting her hair in what he hoped was a comforting way.

Josh and Debby sat on their bathroom floor for over twenty minutes in the same position. Josh was trying to keep himself from getting annoyed at Debby for keeping him in the same painful position for so long, but he knew that he deserved a lot worse than what he was enduring at the present moment. As Debby’s sniffs began to subside, she began to fidget. Slowly, she sat up and looked at Josh. His heart hurt as he met her eyes, they were bloodshot.

“Oh, Debby.” Josh said again.

“I guess this is it, huh?”

“I would say we could try to make it work, but I think we both know it wouldn’t.” Josh said quietly.

“I just have to know,” Debby said. “How long has this been going on?”

“Probably about a month,” Josh said. “Not long after you saw him downtown.”

“Holy shit, I’m dumber than I thought. How could I not know this was happening?” She asked more to herself than to him. “I mean, I saw the signs, but I just told myself that you were working really hard at the office with Brendon. I didn’t even think Tyler would ever be in the picture again. You guys broke up, you moved on, we were happy. Maybe I was more into this than you were.”

“Debby, don’t do this. Don’t try to put this on yourself. This is not your fault.”

“Oh, I know it’s not my fault. It’s Tyler’s. And yours. But that doesn’t mean I can just be like ‘oh yeah this is fine, I’m okay with this.’”

Josh shook his head, “no. This is _not_ Tyler’s fault. He doesn’t even know anything. As far as he knows, we’re just good friends again.”

“L-O-L,” Debby spelled out. “You’re an idiot. You think he doesn’t have feelings for you still? He’s never gotten over you and it’s sad that we _both_ know that.”

“I’m not arguing about Tyler at all. This is not his fault, and we are not putting any blame onto him. Just stop, Deb.” Josh pleaded, “I’m sorry, but I’m not in love with you anymore. And I’m done.”

Debby’s eyes began to water again, and tears streamed down her face as they overflowed. “So, this is what you’re really choosing? Him over me?”

“Yeah, looks like I am. I’m sorry.” Josh said.

“Save it. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Fine, but I want you gone by this time tomorrow,” he said. “I’ll leave tonight and be gone tomorrow, but when I come back from work, I want your stuff gone.”

“You’re kicking me out?!” Debby yelled. “Where do you want me to go?”

“Debby, this is my apartment!”

“We got it together,” she said.

“Yeah, maybe, but I’m still the one paying for it all.”

“Fine.”

He heard her huff, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. “I’ve tried to be the nice guy in this, I really have, and I’m terribly sorry that this went down this way, but come on Deb. I mean, do you really want to be in a relationship with someone who’s in love with someone else? Another _guy_ for that matter?”

“You and I both know _that’s_ not what I care about.”

“I know, but I mean, I don’t even know.” Josh said, rubbing his forehead. “Just drop that. But I do want you gone for the most part tomorrow night. The bigger stuff we can worry about moving out in a few days when we have time to work out the kinks.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

Josh began walking around the apartment, grabbing things he would need for tonight and work tomorrow before stopping in front of her. “I’m sorry, Debby. You’ll always hold a special place in my heart. I hope one day you can forgive me.” Josh said quietly, kissing her on the forehead, before walking out the front door.

Josh threw his bag into his passenger’s seat before driving the familiar route to Tyler and Mark’s apartment. He hadn’t called or texted either of them. He hoped at least one of them were still up, and he hoped that one was Tyler. Parking his car in what he hoped was parking spot for the apartment complex, he grabbed his bag and ran up the steps two at a time.

He knocked on the door to their apartment, but didn’t get a response. He pulled out his phone, seeing 1:29 A.M. _Had it really gotten to be that late?_ He knocked harder on the door, until he saw a light peak out from under the door. He heard two different voices, so Josh knew he’d woken up both Mark and Tyler.

“Who is it?” Josh heard Mark call.

“It’s, it’s me.” Josh heard Tyler’s voice mumble something indistinguishable before he heard the footsteps that followed. The door swung open to reveal a very confused looking Tyler, and an even more confused looking Mark.

“Josh? What are you doing here?” Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, gesturing Josh to enter the apartment with the other, and closing the door behind him.

“I broke up with Debby.”

“What?”

Josh looked at Mark in response, “she asked me where I’d been and where I’ve been spending all my time, and she didn’t like my answer. And then I realized something while we were fighting.”

“What’s that?” Tyler breathed out.

Josh turned his head back towards Tyler. “Tyler, I was an idiot.”

“You can say that again,” Mark mumbled.

“Sh,” Tyler shushed him. “Continue.”

“I was an idiot, Ty. I only thought I’d gotten over you, because I suppressed it all. But the truth is, I’m not over you, not even a little bit. Not even at all.”

Before Tyler could even open his mouth to process out what was running through his mind, Josh’s mouth was pressed firmly against his. Josh’s lips were on his lips, slightly chapped, but where they belonged.

Tyler’s hands moved up to Josh’s shoulders while Josh’s cradled the sides of Tyler’s face. Tyler breathed in through his nose, as Josh exhaled. Josh pulled back from the kiss to look Tyler in the eyes.

“Can I stay for the night?”

Tyler chuckled, “that’s one way to ask.”

Josh leaned forward and caught Tyler’s lips in another kiss.

“Just keep it quiet,” Mark said as he turned to head back to bed.

“Oh.” Tyler said.

“No, no. I just want to sleep, Ty. That’s not on my mind, I want us to take things slow. If you even want anything like that. I guess I didn’t even ask,” Josh said sheepishly as he looked to the floor before meeting Tyler’s gaze.  

“I have waited for this for two years, and you really think that I’m going to say no?” Tyler shook his head with a chuckle. “Joshua Dun, you really are an idiot.” Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and drug him towards his room. “Just sleeping,” he said.

“Just sleeping,” Josh repeated. “I’m exhausted anyways. Don’t think I could even get it up, honestly.”

Tyler face palmed himself before crawling back into bed with a grin. Josh changed his clothes before climbing in behind Tyler.

“Night Josh.”

“Goodnight, Ty,” Josh said. He leaned up to kiss the back of Tyler’s neck from where he was laying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOSH FINALLY DID IT. AFTER THIRTEEN LONG CHAPTERS HE'S FINALLY DONE IT.  
> sorry deb, love u grl.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cow guys, over 1000 hits?! WUT.  
> whenever I started writing this, I didn't think that would happen.  
> I had trouble writing this because it's slowly coming to an end, and I'm not sure if I want to go with my plan to add at least a couple more chapters, or have them live happily ever after. idk I'll figure it out. 
> 
> and this is my first attempt at actual smut, although it's not sex, but it's something. I'll get there soon. but let me know what you think and what I can do differently if you think anything.  
> okay I'm done rambling. enjoy  
> <3

Tyler was hot. He was drenched in sweat, but he didn’t know why. His fan was on, he could feel the air conditioning unit in his window blowing on his arms, but he was still hot. He opened his eyes to see the sun shining through the curtains and a body next to his. It was then that he remembered what had happened, and why he was so hot. It was real, and not a cruel joke his mind thought up.

There was a big pile of drool coming from Josh’s mouth onto Tyler’s extra pillow. Had he not found it so disgusting, Tyler would’ve found it endearing and adorable. He nudged Josh’s thigh with his knee. Josh groaned and rolled his head to the other side. Tyler nudged him again, a little harder this time.

“Stop,” Josh groaned out. “I just wanna sleep.” Tyler giggled, but nudged Josh once more. “I swear to God, Tyler, if you fucking nudge me one more time, you’ll regret it.”

“How so?”

Josh huffed, “don’t fucking do it. Just let me sleep.” Tyler nudged him again. “Tyler!” Josh sat straight up and launched himself at Tyler. He pinned the younger boy to the bed, his hands on Tyler’s shoulders, pinning him down. Tyler squirmed below him. “I told you not to do it! Now you suffer.”

“No, stop it,” Tyler said. “Let me up, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you sound so sorry while laughing.” Josh stared down at Tyler, his eyes shut into slits, glaring. His face broke into a wide grin and his hands moved before Tyler could even think why Josh had a grin.

“No, no, please don’t.” Tyler begged.

“Should’ve listened,” Josh sing songed. “I warned you you would regret it.”

“Tickling is a hateful form of punishment,” Tyler heaved out from his panting. “Please, stop. I’m sorry.”

Josh didn’t let up on his tickling. He was enjoying tickling Tyler entirely too much. He was using this as an excuse to run his hands all over Tyler that he could: his neck, his stomach, his side, and even down his legs.

“Ya know, I think this is more deserving of a ‘I’m sorry’,” Josh said. “I think I need more than that.” He stilled his hands.

“What did you have in mind?” Tyler asked as he bit his lip, staring up at Josh.

Without giving Tyler an answer, Josh surged forward, capturing Tyler’s lips in a heated kiss. It wasn’t long before Tyler licked along Josh’s bottom lip, and Josh opened up to allow Tyler access. The two battled for dominance with their tongues, neither giving up the fight. Josh pulled away with a loud smack between the two of them; Tyler’s chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Josh began to trail his lips down the side of Tyler’s jaw, mouthing and sucking on the skin as he went.

“Josh,” Tyler panted out. Tyler let out a loud moan when Josh latched onto the spot just below Tyler’s ear. “Fuck, fuck, fu-“

Josh lifted his head up, meeting Tyler’s lust blown gaze. “You like that, do ya?” Josh asked, voice low and intense.

Tyler wasn’t able to make any words form in his mind. All he could do was nod. Josh leaned back down, hovering over Tyler’s body. His tongue poked out and licked along Tyler’s jaw line.

“J- Josh,” Tyler choked out again. Josh hummed in acknowledgment along Tyler’s skin. “I do-n’t want t-t. Oh God. Don’t want this to stop, b-but.”

“But what, baby?”

“W-w-work,” Tyler stuttered out. “Class.”

Josh sighed against Tyler’s neck. “I know,” he said quietly. He looked up at Tyler with hooded eyes. “I need a cold shower,” Josh said, looking down at his crotch.

“Yeah,” Tyler said, still trying to catch his breath. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, Tyler, no.” Josh shook his head, “Ty, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have started anything. We still have so much to talk about, and things we need to figure out before doing anything like that.”

“Well, that’s not what I meant.” Josh chuckled and shook his head again; this time in amusement. “No,” Tyler said, “I mean it. I wouldn’t have stopped you. Trust me, I didn’t to stop. There’s just no time this morning.”

“I just don’t want this to be about sex. Or only physical.” Josh quietly said. “I meant what I said last night.”

“I believe you.” Tyler sighed, knowing if he tried to argue, it wouldn’t end in his favor. Josh would probably make him wait a month before anything else happened. Curse Tyler for being a baby when they first got together.

“Ty,” Josh patted his leg. “C’mon. Gotta get ready for the day.”

As if on cue, Tyler’s alarm clock began blaring from across the room. He groaned, dragging himself off the bed to turn it off and begin his day.

 

Josh unlocked the door to his apartment. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he opened it: Debby still being there, or a totally trashed apartment. He sighed a breath of relief to see that neither of those were what he saw. Nearly all of Debby’s things were gone, and she had even cleaned up before she left. Even though he knew he’d made the right decision, Josh still felt a pang in his heart for what he’d done. She deserved better than him.

He’d made his way to the kitchen, putting his messenger bag on the counter top. He heard his phone vibrating inside the bag.

“Hello,” Josh answered with a smile.

_“Hey. You hungry?”_ Tyler’s voice rang through the empty apartment.

“Starving. How did you know?”

Tyler’s angelic laugh reverberated through the speakers. _“I know you, Josh. I know you’re always hungry.”_

“Well, it’s not a lie.” Josh chuckled. “Where are you? Want me to meet you or come get you or…?” He trailed off.

_“None of the above. I’m sitting in a pizza place right now, waiting for my order.”_

“Tyler Joseph, were you planning this?”

_“Maybe.”_ Josh laughed in response. _“Okay, see you in twenty.”_ Tyler said and hung up before Josh could say anything else.

Josh unpacked his bag and grabbed a water bottle as he went to sit in the living room.

“Yes!” Josh shouted as he saw his new favorite show was on. He wasted time by watching who killed someone else as he waited for Tyler. Before he realized it, there was knocking on the front door.

“Let me in.”

“Please is appropriate,” Josh said as he swung open the door. “I see you found the place okay.”

Tyler nodded, “yeah, super fancy digs dude.”

“I figured it was nice enough.”

“Ten times better than the last place.”

Josh shrugged, “I’m hungry. Let’s argue about this later.” He turned around and heading into the kitchen to get some plates, Tyler following close behind. The two each took a few slices of pizza a piece before heading back into the living room. Tyler plopped down on the floor in front of the coffee table. He stretched his legs out in front of him.

“You can sit on the couch,” Josh said.

“No, I could spill on it or the carpet. I’ll sit here.” Tyler said matter of factly. Josh laughed as he got up to get them both some drinks. “I’ve corrupted you, haven’t I?”

“Huh?”

“Is Snapped literally all you watch?”

“No. Sometimes it’s not on and I have to find something else.” Josh replied, sticking out his tongue.

They ate in silence, finishing out the episode. Tyler gathered up his plate and cup, and made to grab Josh’s when the plate was snatched out of his hand.

“No, I’ll get it. You brought dinner. Thank you for that, by the way.” Josh said over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.

“It was no problem,” Tyler retorted. “It was just an excuse to see you,” he said as he scuffed his foot along the linoleum.

Josh sat everything on the counter and walked over to where Tyler was standing. “Ty,” he said. Josh cupped Tyler’s cheek with his hand, thumb swiping underneath of his eye. “You don’t ever need an excuse to see me, got it?” He waited for Tyler to nod before continuing. “Anytime you wanna see me, you can. I mean it.”

Tyler leaned into Josh’s hand, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. Josh leaned in and kissed both of Tyler’s eyelids before kissing his lips. Tyler leaned into the kiss, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Josh’s other hand found the small of Tyler’s back, resting there, while the other wandered its way to the nape of Tyler’s neck.

Tyler made a soft noise of content from the back of his throat. Tyler pressed himself closer to Josh, pushing him up against the counter’s edge. Josh pulled away with a few quick lingering pecks.

“Ty,” Josh sighed with a smile. He nuzzled his face down into the crook of Tyler’s neck. “Babe, c’mon.”

Tyler pulled him back in for a quick kiss. “I enjoy hearing you call me that.”

“Hmm, do ya?” Josh replied with a grin. Tyler nodded with a grin to match plastered over his features. Josh laughed as he grabbed Tyler’s hand a took him back to the couch. “Let’s watch shows and talk.”

“Talk about what?” Tyler asked.

“Us.”

“Oh.”

Josh took in a deep breath. “Tyler, I told you last night that I was stupid and that I wasn’t over you. And if you’d let me, I’d like to try again.” Tyler made to interject, but Josh covered his mouth with his own hand. “Ty, I’m serious. I know you think you’re ready for this, but if you’re not or have any type of doubts, I don’t want you to just do this because you _think_ you want this or think that it’s what I want. I’ll be completely fine if you don’t.” He paused, “okay not completely, but you get my point.”

“You’re a dumbass,” Tyler replied before kissing him again. Tyler leaned against Josh’s chest, pushing him back down on the couch gently. Their chests were pressed together as Tyler hovered slightly over Josh.

Josh surged upwards slightly to put more passion into the kiss. Tyler broke the kiss, and began kissing down Josh’s jaw line, much like Josh had done to him this morning. Tyler nipped at the skin right underneath of Josh’s jaw, to which Josh let out a loud moan. The noise only spurred Tyler on. Tyler began unbuttoning Josh’s dress shirt. He kissed his way down Josh’s chest. Tyler licked his way to Josh’s nipple, letting his tongue swirl over it lightly.

“Tyler,” Josh moaned out. He grasped the back of Tyler’s head and pushed it down slightly with pleasure.

Tyler’s teeth grazed over the little nub before moving to the other one. Tyler continues kissing his way down Josh’s chest, stopping here and there, leaving little bruises and teeth marks in his wake. His hand brushed over Josh’s obvious bulge, cause Josh to let out another loud moan. Tyler began to palm Josh through his dress pants.

“Ty,” Josh said again.

Tyler slid back up to meet Josh’s mouth in a heated, messy kiss. With one hand still on Josh’s hardening dick, Tyler’s other hand began to undo his belt along with his button and zipper. Before Josh knew what was happening, Tyler was trying to tug his pants down.

“Ty, Ty, stop.” Josh said. “We don’t have to do this yet.”

“Josh, I want to fucking suck you off,” Tyler said with a growl. “Are you seriously going to tell me no?”

Josh threw his head back against the cushions with a growl. “Fuck,” he said.

“That’s what I thought,” Tyler said as he surged forward again to catch Josh’s lips. His hands began to tug Josh’s pants down again. Tyler soon followed, trailing hot kisses along with him. Tyler latched onto the skin above Josh’s hipbone, causing him to rut his hips up.

“Tyler, please.”

Tyler huffed out a breath and pulled Josh’s boxers down. Josh’s dick sprang free and laid against his stomach.

“God, how I’ve missed this,” Tyler said before he slid his tongue up the underside of Josh’s cock. He flattened his tongue out, rounding the tip and slowly sliding his mouth down, enveloping Josh in a wet heat. Josh moaned and fisted Tyler’s hair. Tyler’s hand grasped at what was left that he couldn’t take in. Tyler’s mouth bobbed up and down, taking as much of Josh’s cock as he could. Slightly gagging, Tyler sped up and deepened his thrusts.

“Good Tyler, so good,” Josh sputtered out. He moaned out loud, pulling on Tyler’s hair. Tyler moaned in response, vibrating around Josh’s dick, sending shockwaves through him.

Tyler swirled his tongue around the head before dipping the tip of his tongue into Josh’s slit. Tyler removed his hand, instead, sinking lower with each bob up and down. Josh’s hand softly pushed Tyler’s head down farther, cause Tyler to gag around him.

“Fuck,” Josh panted. “Ty- Tyler.” Tyler looked up and met Josh’s eyes, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. The sight alone causing a tight heat in the pit of Josh’s stomach to twist. “Ty, I don’t think I’ll last much longer.”

Tyler tightened his mouth around Josh’s dick at those stuttered out words, bobbing up and down faster. Tyler hummed around him, flattening his tongue, dipping it into the slit on every uptake. The obscene noises coming from Tyler’s mouth causing Josh tighten his grip on Tyler’s hair.

“Gon-na cum,” Josh said. White heat filled Tyler’s mouth as he began to swallow around Josh’s dick. Tyler kept eye contact as Josh came, riding him through his high. Josh tossed his head back against the couch, unable to hold eye contact. “Fuck, Ty.”

“That was fun,” Tyler said, voice cracking and rusty.

“Oh babe,” Josh giggled as he ran his hand through Tyler’s hair and down the side of his face. Tyler pulled Josh’s boxers back up and tucked his dick back into them before sliding his pants back up. Josh giggled again, “thanks.”

“Anytime,” Tyler replied as he kissed him. Tyler yawned against Josh’s lips. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Absolutely,” Josh answered, ready for bed himself.

“Carry me,” Tyler said as he made grabby hands for Josh.

“Let me up first, you lunatic.” Tyler dumped himself onto the floor, too lazy to stand up. “God Ty, you’d think you just got the life sucked out of you. Not you being the one to do the sucking.”

Tyler huffed in response, making grabby hands at the air once again.

“Alright, alright.” Josh turned the T.V. off as he bent down to lift Tyler up, one hand under his knees and one hand under his back.

“Ha, I’m a bride,” Tyler said into Josh’s chest. Josh glanced down. Tyler had a goofy grin on his chest and his eyes were closed.

“Maybe one day, babe,” Josh said as he laid Tyler down on the bed, slowly tugging off Tyler’s jeans.

Josh took off his pants and his shirt, tossing them into his hamper before crawling into bed beside Tyler. Rolling onto his side, Josh wrapped one arm around Tyler’s waist, and wrapped one leg over Tyler’s.

“Hm,” Tyler said as he slowly drifted off to sleep. “Happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also it's after midnight, I wanted to get this finished and out so I didn't proofread this time. oops.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I didn't take as long as last time!   
> enjoy ;))
> 
>  
> 
> <3

The beginning of November had flown by both Tyler and Josh, and before either of them knew it, Thanksgiving had shown up. Since they hadn’t officially established what their new ‘relationship’ was, Tyler decided that they should each go alone to their respective families houses and hopefully meet up afterwards.

That is where Tyler had landed himself on Thanksgiving morning, his parents’ house. He had left his apartment in a frenzy, already running late. Not to mention he’d told Josh he’d stop over for breakfast. Meaning, he’d had to cancel on Josh, and Josh was not a happy camper about it.

**Josh:** _But why couldn’t you just be late?_

**Josh:** _BABE, I just wanted to cuddle and eat and cuddle til you had to leave._

**Josh:** _And we didn’t even get to do that._

**Josh:** _I’m upset right now. Come back here._

**Josh:** _I miss you :(_

These texts continued all the way until Tyler pulled up into the driveway. He knew Josh was just being dramatic, but he can’t text while driving, Joshua!

**Tyler:** _i’ll come over later. now hush._

Tyler didn’t wait for a response before shoving his phone in his coat pocket and hanging his coat on the rack after he walked in.

“Tyler?” He heard his mom’s voice ring out.

“It’s me,” he answered, walking to the kitchen. “Need any help?” He asked, kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

“No baby, I’m okay right now. Why don’t you go see what your brothers and sister are doing downstairs?”

“Yes mom.” Tyler knew that was her nice way of saying ‘no, I don’t want you to help and butcher my cooking.’ He thundered down the steps, into the dark room. “Guys?”

The television was on, with a game paused, but no one was in here. He could faintly hear hushed shouting from the room next to the one he was currently in. He trudged through the mess of cords into the next room. The four of them were playing pool.

“Tyler!” Madison cried out.

“Hey Mads,” he said as she ran over to him, wrapping him up in her arms. She pulled away from the hug and held her arm out in the direction of a boy Tyler hadn’t met.

“This is Will, my boyfriend,” Maddy said. “Will, this is my oldest brother, Tyler.”

Tyler raised his eyebrows, but went to shake Will’s hand anyways. “Boyfriend?” He asked. “Since when?”

“Since five months ago! You’d know that if you’d ever come home.” Maddy said.

Tyler flinched. He knew she was only kidding, but he still felt bad. It had been a long time since he’d been home. His mom and Zack were the only two he really talked to when he wasn’t at home, and even lately, he’d been slacking on the two of them.

“I’m sorry. You know how busy I am with work and school all the time.”

“I know,” Maddy said, wrapping her arms around Tyler again. “I’m just kidding. I just miss you is all.”

“I miss you too.”

“Okay, can we break all this lovey dovey bullshit up before I throw up?” Jay said. “We were playing a game before _someone_ decided to interrupt!”

Tyler threw his hands up in defense, a smile making its way to his face. The group rotated teams for a few more games before Mrs. Joseph called everyone up for dinner.

“Mom, this smells amazing,” Tyler gushed out the second he sat down.

“Thank you, honey. Now let’s all pray so we can eat!”

Mr. Joseph said a prayer and soon, everyone’s plates were piled up with food. Twos and threes broke off into their own conversations. Tyler was too busy stuffing his face to join in, opting to just eat instead.

“So, Tyler, did you ever figure out what to do with that one guy you were talking to a while back ago? Why didn’t you bring him along?” Mrs. Joseph asked.

“Oh,” Tyler said, chewing up the food that was currently in his mouth before speaking. “We’re no longer talking.”

“Honey, why not?”

“Well mom, because he cheated on me for one.” The awkward silence that followed was tense. Tyler had nothing to elaborate on the subject, and he had hoped his mother would drop it. He should’ve known that that wouldn’t happen.

“Well why on earth would he do that?”

“I don’t know mom,” Tyler whined. “Can we seriously not talk about that right now?” He said, glancing at the rest of the table. His father’s eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

“Alright then,” she replied. A few minutes had passed before she opened her mouth to speak again. “Have you met anyone else then?” Tyler looked at her incredulously. “I’m only trying to make conversation.”

“I have met someone else, kinda.” Tyler said.

“Who? Why haven’t you mentioned it before now?”

“Because you’re probably gonna be pissed,” he replied, to which his father said “Tyler!” very sternly. “Well! I’m not lying. You’re gonna be really mad.”

“Care to tell me who?” Mrs. Joseph said.

The rest of the table had been briskly moving their heads back and forth between Tyler and Mrs. Joseph while eating, all other conversations long forgotten.

“Josh,” Tyler said.

Just then Jay began coughing and choking, breaking the tense silence that followed Tyler’s response. Zack began slapping Jay on the back, trying to get him to quit choking. Once the food that was lodged in Jay’s throat had ended up near Maddy’s plate and she had had her momentary freak out, the table quieted down once again.

“Josh? As in Josh Dun, dear?” Tyler sighed audibly and nodded his head. “As in your ex-boyfriend Josh?”

“Yes mom! Rephrasing it won’t change who he is.” Tyler rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. This is why I wanted to talk about this later.”

“Jay, honey, are you okay?” Mrs. Joseph asked.

“Better than Ty.”

After dinner, Tyler offered to clean up the kitchen and dining area with Zack. He needed a break from his mother’s judgmental eyes. He could feel Zack looking at him as they washed and dried the dishes, but Tyler didn’t make a move to make conversation. Before long, it got to be too much to handle for Zack.

“You’re really dating Josh again?”

Tyler looked up from the dish he was washing, “yeah,” he mumbled.

“Can I ask why? Or How?” Tyler scowled at him. “Hey, I’m only curious.”

“He saw me going home from class one day and then he eventually got a hold of me and we started hanging out and we’ve been hanging out for a few months. He broke up with Debby.”

“For you?” Tyler nodded. “Wow. He must really like you if he broke things off with _her_.”

“Seriously?!”

Zack shrugged. “She’s fucking hot, dude.”

“I’m better,” Tyler replied with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Zack snorted, “yeah, okay. But are you happy? You know, with him?”

“The happiest I’ve been in a long time,” Tyler said without missing a beat.

“Then that’s all that should matter.” Zack sighed, “if he’s truly who makes you happy, mom will be okay with it.”

“I know she will, she’s just still pissed at him for last time.”

“And I don’t blame her,” Zack answered. “But she’ll come around. Just have to explain it to her.”

As if she’d been listening in, which Tyler wasn’t sure that she actually hadn’t been, Mrs. Joseph yelled out “Tyler, can you come here?”

Zack patted his brother’s shoulder before he left the room. Tyler wandered into the living room, and gave his father a questioning look.

“Upstairs,” Mr. Joseph said.

Tyler nodded and walked upstairs. She was in his old room, just like he usually found her when he came home for family affairs.

“Hey momma.”

“Sweetheart, come sit,” Mrs. Joseph patted the space next to her on Tyler’s old bed. They now used the room as a guest room, but to her it would always be her baby’s room. “Tyler, I didn’t mean to upset you at dinner.”

“I know, momma.”

“Honey, I just want what’s best for you,” Mrs. Joseph sighed. “And if it’s Josh who makes you happy, then I won’t be one to put you down for it. I still don’t approve, because he’s a little prick.”

“Mom,” Tyler scolded with a laugh. “He’s really not bad, and he’s apologized profusely since we’ve figured it all out.”

“Good! He should do a lot more than just apologize in my opinion,” she said. “But that’s just my opinion.”

“As you’ve just said,” he laughed at his mother. “Mom, he makes me a lot happier than I’ve been in a long time. I love him, and one day, I’m going to marry him. I know it. I can feel it.”

“Now, honey, don’t go getting your hopes up. Anything could happen.” Mrs. Joseph threw her hands up in mock defense. “I would say that about any of the boys you brought home and said that about. It’s not just because I’m still mad at him.”

“Mom,” Tyler whined.

“Ty,” she whined back at him. “I’m serious when I say this, I want him to come over soon. I want to see him.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Nonsense!” She slapped his thigh playfully, “now come on, shouldn’t you be with the rest of the family before you go?”

“I’ve actually got to go soon.”

“So soon? We’ve barely gotten any time with you today.”

Tyler looked at his mom, his face full of apology. “I’m sorry, I gotta work tomorrow.”

“If you must,” Mrs. Joseph relied. She stood up, holding out her arms for a hug. Tyler stood and wrapped his arms around his mother’s small frame.

“I love you momma, so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

The two made their way downstairs where Tyler said his goodbyes to the rest of his family. He made a promise to his mother to bring Josh along next time.

“And a sooner next time than this last time!”

Tyler waved one last time as he shut the door behind him with an audible “phew!” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Seeing three missed calls and ten text messages, he rolled his eyes. All of them were from Josh, and all of them said basically the same thing. ‘I miss you, and I can’t wait to see you.’ He grinned to himself; how did he get so lucky? He’d never know. But something he did know was that he was ready to make whatever this was official.

He dialed the familiar number, only hearing a half of a ring before Josh’s voice flooded his ear drums.

“ _Babe! When will you be here? I need to see you and squish your face!”_

Tyler giggled, “Josh, you need to chill. I’m leaving now.”

_“Can’t wait that looooooong,”_ Josh whined out.

“Don’t have a choice. I’ll be there in like an hour or so.” Tyler heard Josh huff on the other line. “Goodbye, Joshua.”

_“Bye.”_ Josh huffed out.

Tyler pulled the phone away to end the call when he heard a _“Tyler, wait!”_ ring throughout the car.

“Yes?”

_“Tyler, be careful. I’ll see you when you get here. I can’t wait to see you.”_

“Me either, sit tight. I’ll be there before you know it.”

_“Alright, get off the phone. I love you.”_

Tyler’s heart skipped a beat. They’d never said those words to each other since they’d gotten back together. They weren’t even _officially boyfriends_ yet.

“I-I love you too,” Tyler stuttered out before saying goodbye.

 

 

Tyler walked up to the door of Josh’s apartment, but didn’t even get to knock on the door before it was being thrown open and Tyler was being drug in by a pink haired lunatic.

“What on earth-“ Tyler said before being cut off with lips crashing into his own and being pushed against the wall. It wasn’t long before Tyler’s tongue slid across Josh’s bottom lip. Josh opened up, allowing Tyler to slip his tongue in. The kiss is full of need and desperation. Tyler’s hip involuntarily bucked up into Josh’s, both of them letting out groans at the small bit of friction.

“Josh,” Tyler whispered as he pulled away.

“Bedroom,” Josh responded.

Tyler jumped up into Josh’s arms, leaning his head down to catch Josh’s lips in another kiss full of lust and passion. Tyler tore his shirt off halfway down the hallway. Josh took this as an opportunity to latch his mouth onto Tyler’s chest, peppering kisses where he could reach.

Josh gently laid Tyler down on his bed, unbuckling his jeans the second his hands were free. He pulled Tyler’s jeans off, leaving Tyler in only his perfectly hip hugging boxers.

“So beautiful,” Josh mumbled against Tyler’s skin. Tyler’s cheeks instantly flushed a rosy shade of pink. Josh kissed down Tyler’s torso, stopping just above the waist band of his boxers. He looked up to meet Tyler’s eyes, where Tyler only nodded. Josh tugged Tyler’s boxers down until his dick sprang free, making a light ‘smack’ against his stomach. Josh began mouthing around Tyler’s dick. Tyler let out a loud whine, causing Josh to look up and meet the younger’s eyes.

Josh surged upwards, meeting Tyler for a messy, chaotic kiss, while one of his hands gently took Tyler’s cock in his hand. Pumping slowly up and down, Josh swallowed each of Tyler’s small moans.

Tyler pulled away, “Don’t like how I’m totally naked and you’re not at all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Patience.” Josh answered, but began taking off his pants, his shirt following quickly after.

Josh leaned down to kiss Tyler again. Josh moaned out at the feeling of Tyler’s skin pressed against his. Tyler’s hands made their way to Josh’s hair, tugging harder than he intended, but earning him another load moan to escape from Josh’s lips.

Tyler bucked up, brushing his own cock against Josh’s. Josh wrapped his hand around their aching cocks at the same time. The friction becoming too much and Tyler bucked up into Josh’s hand out of need.

“Babe, calm down. We’ve got all night if we need it. I’ll take care of you,” Josh chuckled out.

Tyler let out a whine, “just need _something_.”

“Tyler, look at me.” Josh waited for Tyler to meet his eyes before saying his next words. “Ty, I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Tyler pushed up against Josh’s chest, flipping them over. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss before Tyler pulled away, trailing hot kisses down Josh’s jaw. He sucked a purple bruise to the right of Josh’s Adam’s Apple.

 “I need you to fuck me,” Tyler spit out. “Please, I need you.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Josh said. Josh flipped them over again, Tyler now on his back. He shimmied down Tyler’s torso. When he reached Tyler’s leaking erection, Josh kitten licked the whole underside. He gently took Tyler’s length in one whole swoop. He gagged around Tyler, going too far too quickly. Tyler grasped onto Josh’s hair, pushing his head down in need.

“Josh,” Tyler whimpered out, “I need more.”

Josh popped off and continued his way down. Tyler gasped in surprise when he felt Josh’s tongue at his entrance. Josh licked his way into Tyler, pushing his tongue in as far as he could.

Tyler’s moan reverberated off the walls of Josh’s bedroom. Tyler’s ass clenched around Josh’s tongue in pleasure. Slowly, Josh slipped in a finger along with his tongue. Josh withdrew both his tongue and his finger, drawing out a whine from Tyler at loss of contact. He got up and walked towards the bathroom door that was attached to the room.

Tyler’s head shot up when he heard footsteps. “Where the hell are you going?!”

“Need lube, unless you want this to be dry and hurt like a mother fucker.”

Tyler huffed in response, grabbing hold of his aching dick in frustration. He began pumping faster, until he heard Josh yell at him from the bathroom.

“I seriously leave you for like less than thirty seconds. You can’t even wait that long?” Josh asked as he grabbed Tyler’s hand, stilling it. “This is my job to make you feel good, not yours.”

“Then seriously hurry the fuck up. I’m dying here. I need you.”

“I’m going.” Josh lubed up his fingers, lining it up with Tyler’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Joshua!” Tyler practically yelled. “For the love of God would you just fucking-“ He was silenced when Josh pushed in two fingers at once. He quickly let out a long moan when Josh began to move his fingers slowly, scissoring Tyler’s hole.

“That shut you up, didn’t it?” Josh chuckled lowly into the air. Tyler couldn’t make any noise to retort. His mouth was open in an ‘O’ shape. “Look so pretty like that, baby. Love when you look like that because of me.” Josh slipped in a third finger, spreading and curling them inside Tyler.

“J- Jo- Rea-dy,” Tyler stuttered out. He felt Josh’s fingers slip out of him, and he whined at the loss of contact once again.

Josh rolled on a condom, and quickly uncapped the lube again, coating his dick with two quick pumps over himself. He lined up with Tyler’s entrance and slowly pushed the head in. Josh waited for Tyler to relax around him before pushing all the way in, moaning out softly.

“Josh, _move, please_.”

Josh didn’t wait for a second longer before he pulled out and pushed back in, slowly gaining a rhythm. It was soft and slow and passionate, everything Tyler could’ve asked for for their first time together again. But it wasn’t long before Tyler needed _more_.

“Fast-er. Harder.”

Slamming his hips up into the swell of Tyler’s ass, the sound of skin slapping against skin rang throughout the room. Josh met Tyler for a sloppy kiss. Tyler moaned loudly. Josh reached his hand in between the two of them where Tyler’s leaking and angry dick laid smashed between their stomachs. He wrapped his hand around Tyler and began pumping his hand in time to meet his thrusts.

“Fu-fuCK Josh, I’m c-close.” Tyler said, “I won’t last much longer.”

“Me too, baby,” Josh answered. His hips began to move sloppier as he drew closer to his release. He picked up his pace around Tyler’s cock, determined to get the younger boy off first. Josh felt Tyler clench around his own dick before thick pearly white ropes coated his hand and his chest.

“JOSH,” Tyler moaned out as he came.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Josh said before he was coming too. Josh growled into Tyler’s ear, riding out his high. “Fuck,” he said again after stilling his hips.

“I needed that,” Tyler said, panting in Josh’s face. He leaned forwards, placing a light kiss to Josh’s lips. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you, Ty. I haven’t had it that good in so long.”

Tyler bit his tongue with his cheeky response, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“I meant it,” Josh said after a few quiet minutes. “What I said when we started this, and when we were on the phone.” Josh turned his head towards the younger boy. “I never stopped.”

Tyler could feel a sob wanting to run through his body. He pushed it back down, not wanting to cry at a moment like this. He grinned over at Josh, tears blurring his vision. “I love you, too.”

Josh titled Tyler’s chin up, kissing him deeply. When Josh pulled away, he ran his hand down the side of Tyler’s face. His thumb swiping across Tyler’s cheek. “Be mine. Officially. I know we already are, but I never made it official. I realized that as I was telling my mom about you today.”

Tyler laughed, “I realized it too while talking to my mom. Although I think your mom probably handled it a little better than mine did.”

“I deserve that. I’ll make her love me again. It wasn’t hard the first time, so I think I have a chance to save our relationship.” Josh chuckled.

“Who are you in a relationship with again, me or my mother?”

Josh kissed him again as if in response to his question. “Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep, huh?”

Tyler nodded his head. Josh kissed his nose and made his way to the en suite, returning quickly with a warm washcloth. He wiped at Tyler’s belly, cleaning up the cum that was left over. Tyler closed his eyes in contentment while Josh cleaned him. Josh tossed the cloth into the bathtub, nearly running across the room to return to bed.

Tyler turned onto his side, Josh climbing in behind him. “Babe?” Josh asked, Tyler humming in response. “Did you want to throw on some boxers or sweatpants or anything?”

“No. Sleep.”

“Ty, I’ll put them on you if you want them.”

“No,” Tyler said, turning over and nuzzling into Josh’s neck. He took a deep breath in, breathing in Josh’s scent. Josh chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Tyler.

“I love you, Tyler.”

Tyler grinned against Josh’s neck, teeth grazing the side of it. “I love you, too.” Tyler leaned up and kissed Josh sweetly before nuzzling his face back into Josh’s neck, slowly drifting off to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy AF ending, but it's cute and I love the fluff. momma drama coming soon


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
> writers block got me so bad on this chapter. I'm wrapping things up and it's just boring and lame and filler.  
> Plus since classes have been cancelled, I've had my professors emailing me extra work to stay caught up with has me just done. (I live in the US in West Virginia where the chemical fire has been burning since late last Saturday night. it's an issue)  
> I hope you like this chapter, cause I fucking hate it. 
> 
> enjoy <3

It was the day before Tyler’s birthday, and although he had told Josh he didn’t want to do anything, Josh knew he couldn’t just ignore his boyfriend’s birthday. He hadn’t forgotten about it necessarily, but he did forget to plan a party of some sorts. Josh had gotten a little gift though. He was proud of that.

“Ty, what you got goin’ on tomorrow?”

“What’s tomorrow?” Tyler answered.

The two of them were sitting on Josh’s couch. Tyler had his back leaning against Josh’s side with his legs up on the back of the couch. Josh was flipping through Netflix for a Christmasy movie for the two of them to watch. One would think the day before December would have a better selection of Christmas movies, but one would be wrong.

“Your birthday…?” Josh replied.

“Oh, right,” Tyler said. “I don’t have anything going on because I don’t want to do anything tomorrow. I just want to stay at home and cuddle on the couch or in your bed and do nothing, Joshua.”

“But why don’t you want to do anything?”

“It’s just another day. It’s not a big deal.” Tyler maneuvered himself to lay in Josh’s lap. “Seriously, what’s the big deal? I didn’t want to do anything for my birthday when we were together a couple years ago either. Why are you worried about doing stuff now?”

Josh smiled and ran his fingers through Tyler’s fluffy brown hair. “Because Ty, I messed up. I want to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.”

“I already know. Stop.”

Josh leaned his head down towards Tyler. Tyler got the hint and met Josh halfway. Their lips met briefly in a sweet kiss, where Tyler’s lips curled up into a smile.

“Can we go to my parents’ house tomorrow?” Tyler quirked his eyebrow up at Josh, who put his hands up in defense. “It’s just a coincidence, but she keeps bugging me to bring you over.”

“I swear, if you do anything, I won’t touch your dick until _after_ Christmas.”

Josh chuckled, “yeah, cause we both know you’ll last that long.” He replied sarcastically.

“I will. You watch me.”

Josh rolled his eyes and finally settled on _Elf._ It was the typical Christmas movie, but arguably one of the best. Tyler hummed in content, snuggling down into Josh’s lap. Josh pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, covering Tyler with it. Tyler smiled up at him in thanks.

Tyler woke up the next morning in Josh’s bed. He felt around for Josh beside him, but only found cold sheets. He could, however, smell bacon, eggs, and French toast. He snuggled back down in bed, too cold to crawl out from underneath the blankets. There was the pitter-pattering of loud footsteps, getting louder the closer they came. Shortly after the door burst open, Tyler felt a body land on top of him.

Tyler screeched out loud. “What in the mother fu-“

“Happy birthday, baby!” Josh shouted. He hopped around on top of the bed, including all over Tyler’s body. “Happy birthday!” Josh shouted again. He leaned down and pressed a wet, sloppy, smack of a kiss on Tyler’s cheek. “I love you, and I made you breakfast!”

“Josh. You need to lower your voice,” Tyler’s voice shook as Josh continued bouncing around on the bed.

“Never!” Josh shouted as he punched the air. He launched himself off the bed, turned around and threw Tyler over his shoulder, and ran off towards the kitchen. Tyler didn’t let go of the blanket he had wrapped around him, causing it to trail behind them. “Breakfast is served,” Josh said as he plopped Tyler down at the kitchen table.

“Joshua, what on earth has gotten into you?”

“You need birthday breakfast on your birthday, doofus.” Josh said matter of factly. “I made all your favorites, except pancakes. Made French toast instead.”

“I can see that,” Tyler chuckled. “Thank you, babe.” He walked over and kissed Josh on the cheek. “Fruit?” He said as he made his way back to the table to sit and begin piling food on his plate.

“Oh yeah,” Josh said, turning towards the refrigerator. “I cut up some fresh strawberries and got some blueberries and some fruit sauce to make your own syrup with!” He exclaimed loudly.

“It’s official. You are a child, Joshua,” Tyler said, shaking his head. “Thank you very much. I love you.”

Josh walked over to the table with all his ingredients. “You’re very welcome,” he kissed Tyler’s lips shortly. “Anything for my boy. Now eat up. Got a big day with the fam.”

“Yes, dear.” Tyler huffed. He ate his birthday breakfast slowly, wanting to savor the taste of it, because it was actually delicious. He’d never tell Josh that. That boy didn’t need a bigger head than he already had.

Thirty minutes later found Tyler in Josh’s closet, searching for something to wear. He knew his Grouplove hoodie was around here somewhere!

“Josh.” Tyler shouted. No response. “Josh!” He shouted a little louder with still no response. “Joshua!!” He nearly shouted bloody murder.

“Babe?” Josh yelled as he sprinted towards his bedroom. He burst in, eyes wild and frantic. He frowned when he saw Tyler kneeled down on his floor. “Tyler? What is it? You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Tyler said sheepishly. “Just, do you know where my Grouplove sweatshirt is? I wanted to wear it today.”

“It’s in the bathroom, you idiot.”

“Oh.” Tyler paused. “Thanks.”

“Yeah. Next time, don’t fucking scream like you’re fucking dying. You scared the shit out of me.”

Tyler nodded on his way to the bathroom. “Gotcha.”

 

 

“Joshua!”

Warm air floated over them the second the front door was opened. Arms were wrapped around the pink haired boy within seconds. Tyler stood awkwardly off to the side, removing his coat and hanging it politely on the coat hooks along the wall. Soon after, he had arms wrapped around his neck as well.

“Hi, Mrs. Dun.”

Mrs. Dun tutted her tongue. “Now, Tyler, you know I’ve always told you to call me Laura. Happy birthday, by the way.”

“I know, it’s just more respectful to call you Mrs. Dun, Laura. And thank you.”

Mrs. Dun chuckled, but nodded her head nonetheless. “Come on, I’ve got food just about finished. I hope you boys are hungry.”

Tyler looked at Josh with wide eyes. “I’m still stuffed from my birthday breakfast!” Josh chuckled with a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I expect that for every single birthday from now on, by the way.”

“Yes, dear,” Josh mimicked from earlier. Tyler’s hand found Josh’s as Josh led the way to the kitchen. “Mom, this smells amazing!”

“Sit, sit, sit.” Mrs. Dun said. “Your brother and sisters will be here shortly. Your dad is still in New York for business, so he won’t be here. I’m sorry, Tyler.”

“It’s no problem, honestly,” Tyler waved his hand. “I don’t want any big deal anyways.” He glared in Josh’s direction, “I told your son this already.”

“He did _not_ pass along the message.”

“Mom!” Josh whined, “you’re supposed to have my back!”

“I’m not going to lie to the poor boy, Joshua.” Mrs. Dun shook her head. “You should’ve said something.”

“Nah, he deserves the world for his birthday,” Josh said, eyes shining brightly at Tyler.

Tyler ducked his head down in embarrassment, cheeks turning a bright red. “Honestly, Joshua.”

“Oh, how adorable are the two of you.” Mrs. Dun clasped her hands together. “Just too cute. Why don’t you go to the living room while I finish up in here.”

Josh’s grin spread clear across his face as his hand latched onto Tyler’s. “Come on, let’s cuddle.”

“For real?” Tyler asked, smiling. “On the couch?”

“Well, I’m not laying on the floor so...” Josh laid down, pulling Tyler with him. Tyler rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, shoving his face into the crook of his neck. Josh began to run his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

“I love you.”

“Tyler, I love you more than anything in this whole entire world.”

Tyler hummed in response, nuzzling his face closer to Josh’s neck. Closing his eyes, Tyler felt himself relax completely in Josh’s arms. Before he knew it, Tyler awoke to the sound of the front door banging open and a girl’s scream.

“Tyler!”

“Abbie,” Tyler replied groggily. “Why you screamin’?

“I missed you,” she replied as if it were obvious.

He slowly got up from Josh’s hold. He pulled the girl into his arms. Tyler really had missed Josh’s family, especially Ashley and Abigail.

Before the two of them could release one another, another pair of arms was wrapped around them. “Ty!”

“Ashley!” Tyler nuzzled into the other girl’s grip as best he could, while still hugging Abbie.

“How’s it feel to be another year older?”

“Ugh,” was Tyler’s only reply.

“Ah, now, don’t be like that.” Ashley replied. “It’ll be great. Starting out great, with the greatest family on the planet!”

“Yeah!” Jordan exclaimed from the doorway.

“Guys, food.” Mrs. Dun shouted from the kitchen.

The girls unwrapped their arms from Tyler and made their way to the kitchen. Tyler reached his hand down towards Josh. Josh smiled up at his boyfriend, connecting and lacing their fingers before hoisting himself up. The pair entered the kitchen and sat down next to each other.

Conversation flowed easily between the five of them. Tyler, Abigail, and Ashley talked mostly to each other, while Mrs. Dun, Jordan, and Josh had a discussion going on between the three of them about Jordan’s apartment hunting.

“Are you and Aaron agreeing on anything you’ve seen so far?”

“Of course not,” Jordan replied.

Abigail snorted and looked back at Tyler with a shit eating grin. “What?” he had asked her. To which she replied with a shrug. Josh smirked when he caught Abbie’s eye. “Honestly, what have the two of you done?” Ashley excused herself to the bathroom at that exact moment, and Tyler’s eyes widened. “No, no way!”

“Happy birthday to you,” the group sang as Ashley came back in with a lit-up cake. “Happy birthday, dear Tyler. Happy birthday to you!”

Tyler’s face was hot as he glared at Josh. “I told you I didn’t want this!”

“But I couldn’t help myself. It’s a cake, babe. You love cake,” Josh smiled. “And you love me, don’t forget that important part.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless. He closed his eyes and made a wish, blowing out his candles afterwards.

“Oh! What’d you wish for, Ty?”

“Now,” Mrs. Dun said, smacking Jordan on the arm. “He can’t tell you that!”

Tyler smiled, “thank you guys. This means a lot.”

“You’re part of the family, Tyler. Of course.” Mrs. Dun said with a grin.

Josh cut the cake and passed out a piece to each of them. “You’ll have to get your own ice cream.”

 

 

The evening found the Duns and Tyler all sitting in the living room, spread out all over the room. Josh was asleep, head dipped onto Tyler’s shoulder. They had been watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ because Josh knew how much Tyler loved Jim Carrey, and because it was Christmas time, before Josh had passed out.

“He really loves you, you know.” Mrs. Dun’s quiet voice rang through the room.

Tyler’s smile couldn’t spread farther across his face if it tried. “I love him too.”

“He hasn’t said anything, but I know he’s in this for the long haul this time. I can tell.” Mrs. Dun looked over at her son curled up on Tyler’s shoulder. “He’s not going to screw this one up again. He knows he made a mistake last time.”

“I hope not.”

“No, Tyler, you don’t understand.” Mrs. Dun shook her head. “I saw how he was with you, and then I saw how he was with Debby. As much as I loved her, she was no you. He’s so different with you. Careful. Watchful. Protective.” She smiled again, “there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you, Tyler. I just hope you know that.”

“The feeling is very much mutual. I can’t imagine my life without him again. I don’t know how I handled it last time. I can’t go through that again.”

“You could. You’re stronger than you think, Tyler. But I really don’t believe you’ll ever have to wonder about that. He’s head over heels.”

Tyler squeezed Josh’s hand without thinking, causing the older one to stir in his sleep. Josh woke up, and slightly shook his head.

“Oh shit. I mean shoot, sorry mom. Ty, we gotta go babe.” Josh kissed his temple before standing. “It’s late. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. You should’ve woken me.”

“You needed a quick nap before our hour drive home. Don’t want you to kill us on the way home.”

“Home?” Josh asked with a grin. Tyler nodded with a matching grin. “Let’s go then. Say your goodbyes.”

One by one, the Duns and Tyler each said their goodbyes. Tyler promised to be back around Christmas time for their own Christmas time together. Josh and Tyler walked hand in hand to Josh’s car, Josh holding the door open for Tyler to get in.

“Should’ve started this bitch up before we came out here,” Tyler said, blowing into his hands, trying to warm them.

“Too bad, my delicate little flower.” Josh chuckled. “So, Ty.”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t get you a present, per say. Because I didn’t want you to get mad if I got you something big like I wanted. But, I do have something, kinda.” Josh pulled out of the driveway, and began the drive into town. “I wanted to ask you, you know how you called my apartment home earlier as we were leaving?”

“Joshua.” Tyler said in a warning tone.

“Move in with me,” Josh said without a care to Tyler’s words. “Move in.”

“Josh, you don’t need to do this because it’s my birthday and I called your apartment home because that’s where we were headed.”

“I’m not. I’ve been trying to find the right time to ask. I want you to move in with me. I want to live together.”

“O-okay.” Tyler answered.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Tyler said. “We live together now.”

“Finally!” Josh yelled into the car.

“Who’s going to tell Mark?”

Josh chuckled, “he’s aware. He’s okay with it. He’s actually really supportive.”

“We live together,” Tyler repeated.

Josh grinned, “yeah, we do.” Josh slowed down and pulled onto the side of the road. He grabbed Tyler’s face when he turned in confusion towards Josh. “I love you,” he breathed before he smashed his lips onto Tyler’s. “Sorry. I just had to do that,” Josh said as he released Tyler’s face and pulled back onto the highway. “Onwards, home!”

Tyler grinned, “you’re a fucking dork.”

“You love me.” Josh said in response with a grin of his own to match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah. they're still cute and they still make me happy. and I'll die alone. :D  
> also sorry I didn't proofread this. wanted to FINALLY get it out there.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, I don't really have anything that'll make my disappearance sound good. I literally started this chapter not long after the last one, but had no idea where I wanted it to go. but I started on it again today after not looking at it for a few weeks and I actually like this one. the ending is rushed, but I wanted to get it done. sorry to keep you guys waiting so long D:   
> also I've missed mark, so he's made his return! 
> 
>  
> 
> love you  
> <3

“Hey.”

Tyler looked up from his seat at the kitchen table, laptop and textbooks scattered around him. “Yes?” Tyler asked, eyebrow quirked up in question at his boyfriend. Josh had his back to him in the living room, sitting on the couch, bent over tying his shoes.

“You know,” Josh began once he was done. “We are going to have to go get the rest of your stuff and you move in _completely_. You know that right?” He moved himself to sit in the seat across from Tyler at the table.

“I am moved in?” Tyler answered in more of a question rather than a statement.

“I mean you’re gonna have to tell your mother that we’re living together and you’re gonna have to fully move out of Mark’s apartment.”

“But I don’t wannnnna,” Tyler whined. “Plus, had I needed that stuff that’s at Mark’s, I would’ve gotten it by now.”

“You know, for an adult, you whine a whole heck of a lot.”

“And you know, you say ‘you know’ a lot.” Tyler retorted back with sass.

“Shush.” Josh replied. “I work until 5 today. When I come home I want you to have told her.”

“No,” Tyler whined again, putting his head down on the textbook.

“Tyler, seriously?” Josh looked at the younger boy, amused.

“I’m not ready to have that conversation with her yet.” Tyler mumbled into his book. He sighed, sitting back up to look at his boyfriend. “Josh, she’s going to be so mad at me. She still doesn’t trust you, and she thinks I’m an idiot for getting involved with you again.”

“She told you that?”

“No, no. But I know that’s what she thinks. You and I both know she’s not subtle.”

“True,” Josh pointed a finger in Tyler’s direction. “But she’s still your _momma_ ,” Josh said with a grin to which he received a ‘shut the hell up’ from Tyler. “You love her and she loves you. And she’ll eventually come to terms with us. It may take a while, but I’ll prove to her that I’m worth your second chance.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to work. Leave me alone here. All day. By myself.”

Josh rolled his eyes, “okay, drama queen.” He said before kissing Tyler sweetly, “I’ll be home before you know it. Do your homework.”

“I love you.”

Josh kissed Tyler again, humming appreciatively against his lips. “I love you too.”

Tyler spent the next couple hours doing what Josh had said, and most of his homework actually was done. Josh had called him on his lunch break, and he watched T.V. while he ate a sandwich in Josh’s ear.

 _“You’re so charming,”_ Josh had said sarcastically when Tyler got a piece stuck in the back of his throat and began hacking at it to get it out.

After that, he had dived back into his homework, while trying to figure out how to tell his mother that he’d already moved into Josh’s apartment. Less than three days after he’d told her that the two of them were dating.

As if she knew, Tyler’s phone began ringing with his mother’s name flashing across the screen.

“Hey mom.”

_“Tyler, honey. How are you?”_

“I’m fine, what’s up?”

_“I can’t just call you just to chat anymore?”_

“Well, yeah. But I haven’t really heard from you since Thanksgiving other than on my birthday. I thought you were mad at me.”

 _“I’m not mad.”_ Mrs. Joseph sighed. _“Tyler, I want you to bring Josh over. I want to talk to him.”_

“Fine.” Tyler said, already knowing there was no point in arguing about it. “But this isn’t going to end well.”

 _“Have some faith in me, please,”_ Tyler could just see his mother rolling her eyes. _“Anyways, I have to go though, honey. I just wanted to tell you to bring him over soon. I’m meeting Jay at school for a weekend catch up sesh. You guys still say ‘sesh,’ right?”_

“No, mom, we don’t.”

_“I’m still going to say it anyways. Bye, Tyler. I love you.”_

“Love you too, momma. Be careful.” Tyler hung up and sat his phone on the table.

He glanced around at his homework. He sighed and began packing up his backpack; his head was too scattered now to finish the little bit of his homework that was left. While packing his bag, he heard the front door jiggle. Looking at the clock, Tyler realized Josh shouldn’t be home for at least another hour and a half, and that was if he got all of his stuff done early. He picked up a rolling pin from one of the cabinet drawers. He made his way to the living room when whoever was on the other side began pounding on it.

Gathering up his guts, Tyler swung the door open, aimed and made to take a swing at the person on the other side, when he saw it was Mark. Mark cringed and ducked, waiting for the blow.

“Jesus Christ, Tyler. What the fuck are you doing?” Mark screeched when he shut the door behind him.

Tyler clutched at his chest, “I could say the same to you, you god damn idiot. I could’ve killed you. Why didn’t you call me? Or at least knock?”

“I left my phone sitting on the couch, and it’s fucking cold out. I wanted in ASAP.”

Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend, “fucking moron. Why are you here anyways?”

“I missed you. We haven’t seen each other since you moved in here.” Mark scoffed. “I can’t just want to hang out with my best friend?”

“Well, I guess so,” Tyler grinned widely. “I am pretty missable.”

“Yeah, shut it. Guess what,” Mark said as he flopped down onto the couch.

“What?”

“I met a girl!” Mark exclaimed.

“Wow, what planet is she from? Is she green, or do they come in different colors where she’s from?”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Mark said sarcastically. “She’s actually extremely good looking.”

“Good looking? How old are you?” Tyler laughed out loud with a snort. He kicked his foot over to hit one of Mark’s knees, causing Mark’s legs to topple onto the floor.

“Why you gotta be an asshole all of the damn time? I will never know what Josh sees in you.”

“It’d be weird if you did, because then I’d have you both fighting over this sexy piece of ass,” Tyler replied with a grin, running his hand down his chest in what he considered to be a sexy manner.

“You look like a fucking dumbass. Quit it.” Tyler rolled his eyes in response to Mark’s rude comment. “But for real, Ty, she’s great. We’ve been seeing each other for the past month or so, maybe a little longer.”

“Did you guys meet like right after I left you? Is she your rebound?” Tyler raised his hands in defense with Mark’s glare. “Okay, I’m kidding. All jokes aside, do you like her?”  
  
“If it wouldn’t be considered crazy, I’d say I love her.”

Tyler let out a low whistle. “Daaaaang.”

“Yeah, and I mean it. It sounds absolutely nuts, but I can’t wait to see what happens between us. She’s been staying at the apartment a few days a week when I’ve got time off, and it’s great.”

“Awe, Mark. I’m really glad you’re happy and not totally alone over there.”

“Tyler, you’re the one who didn’t like being alone. I didn’t mind it.”

“I don’t like being alone. It sucks, what can I say?” Tyler shrugged. “I still don’t enjoy being alone all day when Josh is at work, but I gotta suck it up.”

Mark patted Tyler’s leg with his foot. “Speaking of, how are things going with Prince Charming?”

Tyler snorted again, “why do you always call him that?”

“Because he is your Prince Charming. Don’t deny it.”

Tyler shrugged, “you’re not wrong. Things are great. Awesome, fantastic even.”

“Do I sense a ‘but’ in there?”

“But, my mom wants me to bring him home soon.”

“And?”

“And, she hates him, Mark! Absolutely hates him!”

“I can’t understand why!” Mark said sarcastically. “Dude, he fucking killed you and then moved on with the girl he told you not to worry about. If anything I’d have said mattered to you, or if you even listened to anything I freaking said, I would’ve told you to tell him to fuck off.”

“What?” Tyler asked, eyebrows raised.

“I wasn’t thrilled about it at first, and I made it obvious, but if I’d really told you what I thought when all of this began, I’d have told you to tell him to fuck off, and not in a nice way. I can’t even imagine how your mom feels. She didn’t have to see you, or put up with your constant moping for longer than I would’ve expected, but I know you called her crying multiple times, Ty. I don’t blame you, but I will always hold that in the back of my mind. And I’m constantly wary about it to this day.”

“Oh,” was all Tyler could reply with.  
“Take him home, let her chew him out, and then things will even themselves back out. She’ll always hold that grudge, but at least she’ll have it out of her system.”

“If you say so,” Tyler said.

“I do, now turn on a horror film before we start bleeding.”

“Marcus Clarkus Carlos Eshleman!” Tyler scolded, “That was such a sexist thing to say!”

“Oh, shut up,” Mark replied with a whack of a pillow. “Ya know I’m joking.”

Tyler rolled his eyes with a hushed insult before grabbing the remote from the table and opening up the Netflix app. “What movie, dickhead?”

“What about that scary Santa movie? With the guy from Parks and Rec.”

“Never seen it.”

“Dumbass. That’s why we’re gonna watch it,” Mark said with his hands in the air, as if explaining ‘duh’ with his hands.

“Fine, but if this movie is bad, I’m blaming you.”

An hour later found Mark lounging relaxed on the couch, while Tyler was curled up with his knees to his chest and watching threw the gaps in his fingers. When the front door opened, Tyler nearly screamed.

“Babe? You alright?” Josh asked with slight amusement in his voice.

“Oh yeah, peachy.” Tyler said while pausing the movie. “What are you doing home already?”

“Already? Ty, it’s after 5:30.”

“Is it really? We gossiped for that long before starting this movie?” Tyler looked over to Mark.

Mark shrugged, “told ya we would bleed.”

“Mark!” Tyler screamed while Mark sniggered.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Josh said while taking off his messenger bag and heading towards the kitchen. He paused and back tracked. “Why is this in the living room, Tyler?”

Tyler looked to see what Josh was talking about and saw the rolling pin in his hand. Tyler rolled onto the floor with laughter, Mark almost toppled over as well.

“Okay, I never knew a rolling pin would be so funny.”

“No, but you would if you knew I almost beat the shit out of Mark with it!”

Josh smiled and shook his head as he left the two laughing boys in the living room. He sat his bag on the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Loosening his tie, he retreated back to the living room with the other two and threw himself down on the couch near his boyfriend.

“Rough day?” Tyler questioned as he crawled back onto the couch beside Josh. Josh lifted his arm up to let Tyler nuzzle himself next to him.

“Yeah, they fired the other guy that was helping me with the project we’re doing now, so I’m swamped.” Josh replied, taking a large swig from his beer. “What’s going to be for dinner? You want to go out, or want me to make something?”

“No, no. I don’t want you to make anything. Especially when you’ve been having such a bad day.”

“Ty, babe, I can still cook dinner.” Josh scrubbed a hand down his face with a forced chuckle. “I’m not insufficient because I’ve had a bad day. That’s not how it works.”

“Don’t start please, I wasn’t trying to fight. I know you’re stressed but please don’t take it out on me.” Tyler sighed and began again before Josh could interrupt. “I just didn’t want you to have to make your own dinner after a long day at work is all I meant by it.”

“I know, I’m sorry for being an asshole. I really just need a long, hot shower, a sandwich and to go to bed.”

Mark clapped his hands together. “I’m going to take that as my que to leave.”

“No, Mark, I didn’t mean it like that.” Josh growled out.

“I know, buddy. I need to head out anyways. I’m supposed to be meeting Caitlin soon anyways. Tyler, call me or at least text me sometime, asshole. Don’t blow me off again.”

Tyler waved in acknowledgment, “can do, sir. Oh, hey Mark!” Tyler called out before Mark reached the door. “Can I come get the rest of my stuff sometime within the next few weeks?”

“Dude, I’ve had it packed up since you left. It’s just patiently waiting for you.”

“Cool, later Mark.” Tyler said, while Josh only waved his goodbye. “What do you want for dinner?”

“What do you have to make really quick?”

Tyler sat in thought for a minute. “Honestly, nothing. I need to go grocery shopping still. I was planning on us doing it tonight, but I would rather you rest.”

“We can still go,” Josh said, standing up. “That way we can get something to eat too.”

“No, Josh,” Tyler retorted. Josh threw sat back down and threw his head back against the back of the couch. “Really, I’ll order some pizza and go pick it up while you take a shower.”

“Why are you treating me like I can’t do anything because I’ve had a bad day?” Josh snapped. “It’s not like this is my first bad day. Debby used to just keep things normal and we’d do normal things.” Josh realized a second after he’d shut his mouth that what he’d said was the wrong thing to say. “Tyler, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring her up, or even compare our relationship with hers at all.”

“Just go take your shower, Joshua. I’ll be back by the time you’re done.” Tyler stormed into their shared room and returned moments later with his combat boots on and his winter scarf in hand. He paused at the door to put on his coat and scarf before grabbing his phone and wallet and slamming the front door behind him.

Josh groaned in annoyance. “Damn it, Josh!” He yelled at himself.

The trip down to the nearest pizza parlor took twice as long as it should’ve in order for Tyler to calm down. He had a right to be angry, he knew, but he also felt he was being slightly unfair with Josh’s bad day. But he was mad, dang it.

As soon as Tyler opened the door, he was engulfed into a hug.

“Ty, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know, it’s fine.” Tyler said. “Let’s just eat the pizza so you can get to bed.” He made his way into the kitchen and set the pizza on the counter. Within seconds, he was pushed against the edge of the counter.

Josh pushed their hips together, causing Tyler’s breath to catch in his throat. “Tyler, look at me. I’m sorry. Me having a bad day was no reason for her to come up. Please forgive me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just quit being a prick and we’ll call it even, deal?”

“Deal. God, this smells amazing.” Josh opened the box and picked a slice up, stuffing nearly half of it into his mouth with a moan. Tyler’s dick twitched slightly at the sound. “Fuck, Ty. I should send you out for pizza more often.”

Tyler forcibly chuckled. The noises of delicious pleasure were driving Tyler crazy. He grabbed two slices of pizza and sat at the table, scooting as close as physically possible.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Josh asked. “Why are you acting weird?”

“Huh? I’m not, you’re crazy.”

Josh grabbed another slice of pizza and two water bottles from the fridge before joining Tyler at the table. He threw his head back with another loud moan after he took a bite. When he opened his eyes back up, he saw that Tyler was biting his lip. He made another noise, and this time caught Tyler’s eye as soon as he did.

“Is this turning you on?”

“Fuck you, Josh.”

“Tyler, oh my god. I’m literally just trying to eat this pizza and you’ve got a boner.”

“Fucking do something about it then, asshole.”

Josh tossed his head back in laughter, “holy shit, I love you.” Josh said before ripping Tyler up from his seat. He pushed the younger boy back up against the counter, but this time grinding into him with more force than last time. Tyler choked out a quiet moan of his own as Josh began palming him through his jeans.

“Just fucking take me here,” Tyler gasped out. “I’m seriously not going to last with all your extra bullshit tonight.”

“Love your dirty talk, babe, truly.” Josh replied as he unbuttoned Tyler’s jeans, yanking them down to his ankles. Tyler kicked them in the general direction of the laundry room as Josh sank to the floor. He kitten licked a stripe from the bottom of Tyler’s dick to the tip before engulfing Tyler’s entire cock in his mouth. Tyler let out a loud moan when he felt the tip of Josh’s nose brush against his pubes.

“Fuck.”

Josh began bobbing up and down and around him, swallowing with every downward thrust of his head. He swirled his tongue around and tongued the slit. Tyler grasped Josh’s hair with more force than he normally would, but Josh didn’t care. He tapped Tyler’s leg twice and let his jaw go slack, signaling for Tyler to fuck his mouth. Tyler moaned again, this time needing the counter to hold himself up.

“Fuck,” he said again. “Josh,” he moaned out when he began to fuck into Josh’s mouth. He could feel the white heat coiling in the very pit of his stomach. Not wanting to let go yet, he slowed down and eased into Josh’s mouth. Josh looked up at Tyler through his eyelashes. “You look so beautiful baby,” Tyler said. “Mouth open wide, just waiting and taking my dick.” Josh moaned around Tyler’s length, and that was all it took for Tyler to fist Josh’s hair with force and thrust his hips against Josh’s face.

“Josh, I’m close. I won’t last much longer. Pull off.” Josh’s reply was in the form of a stronger suction around Tyler’s dick, hallowing out his cheeks in the process. That was the last straw for Tyler, and bursts of white heat tore through him. He felt himself coming down Josh’s throat, and Josh swallowing around him. Tyler fell back against the counters and slumped to the floor next to Josh.

“Hi,” Josh smiled with a chuckle at Tyler’s blissed out face.

“Sup,” Tyler replied with his eyes closed.

Josh rubbed his hand down the side of Tyler’s face. “So beautiful, and all mine.”

“Yours,” Tyler replied. “Bed.”

“You didn’t even finish eating, ya big goof.” Josh laughed, “you got too horny and then I had to take care of it.”

“Don’t care. Wanna sleep.”

“You always conk right out after you get off. Good grief, let’s put your boxers back on at least.” Tyler whined as expected, but stood up nonetheless to allow Josh to help him put the boxers back on. Seconds later, Tyler was pawing at Josh’s chest. “Come on,” Josh held his arms out for Tyler to climb up. “You are the biggest child that I know.”

“Hm,” Tyler hummed. “Love me.”

“I do,” Josh said as he laid him down in the bed. “I’m going to go clean up the pizza and turn the lights off. I’ll be right back. Think you can stay awake for me til I get back?”

“Yeah.”

Josh left Tyler with a kiss on the forehead before disappearing out of the room. Ten minutes later, he climbed into the bed. He scooted up behind Tyler, and had opened his mouth to say something to the younger, when he heard tiny snores exiting his mouth. Josh shook his head with a fond smile. “I love you so much, Ty.” Josh kissed the back of his neck before closing his eyes and heading to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only going to be a few more chapters. I know I keep saying this but there's going to be two more at the most. maybe only one, I'm not sure. let me know what you think on that one.


End file.
